


A buen entendedor, ¿cómo seguía el dicho?

by tulique



Series: De anuncio [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 35,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5376716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulique/pseuds/tulique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y es ahora cuando Aomine, después de siglos siguiéndole al juego a Kise, se dice a sí mismo que la situación tiene que cambiar sí o sí. ¿Cómo va a seguir fingiendo que son solamente amigos?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamyguns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyguns/gifts).



> El título tiene bastante delito, pero creo que el resumen es incluso peor. Uff. Soy un desastre para estas cosas.
> 
> En fin, esta es una continuación directa de Modelo por un día (recomiendo leerlo primero) que me pidió mi amiga dreamyguns. Espero que te guste, guapísima <3

Aomine no tardó en recibir mensajes de _todo el mundo_ felicitándole o, en el caso de Tetsu, riéndose por el éxito de la campaña publicitaria de los cereales Crunchy Spark. Incluso el puto Kagami, que estaba jugando en un equipo de Italia, se había enterado de la noticia y ya estaba también fastidiándole a cada rato por lo de que le habían quitado las arrugas de la frente con Photoshop. Qué envidioso, desde luego.

El único mensaje que le gustó de verdad fue el de Satsuki. Más que nada porque se veía cómo el peque —¡dos añazos tenía ya!— se abrazaba (y bababa) a una caja de cereales con la cara de Aomine de pleno. Por detallitos como ese merecía la pena ser la imagen oficial del desayuno de los niños de medio país.

De los niños de medio país _y de Kise_ , que también se emperró en mandarle una foto desayunando cereales. ¿Estaba imitando el gesto de Aomine o qué? Menudo palurdo.

Aun así, Aomine se pasó más tiempo del que debería contemplando esa foto.

* * *

  
Lo de que Kise se estaba comprando los cereales aquellos no era una broma. Los tomaba _de verdad_ como desayuno y hasta le obligó a firmarle las tres cajas que tenía en la despensa.

Ese chico tenía problemas serios.

—Al principio me los compré por hacer la coña, pero están buenos. —Kise sonrió—. ¿Quieres?

Ah, la luz de la mañana entrando por la ventana y Kise desayunando cereales en gayumbos. Pocas escenas más idílicas podía haber en el mundo.  Habría sido incluso más bonito si hubiese sido Aomine el que pasó la noche junto a él. No se iba a poner celoso, ¿vale? Eso ya estaba superado. Kise estaba soltero y podía hacer con su cuerpo lo que le saliese de dentro. Estaba en su derecho.

Eso no quitaba que Aomine se sintiese un poco triste de más.

(O a lo mejor Kise ahora prefería dormir en calzoncillos porque sí y punto)

Aomine suspiró, demasiado cansado de lidiar con sus propias comeduras de olla, y aceptó la cucharada de Kise. El muy tonto hizo planear la cuchara como si fuese un avión o algo. Se le iba a caer algo de leche encima y ahí sería Aomine el que se reiría de él.

—¿Te gustan? —preguntó Kise con una sonrisa de esas que solo ponía de buena mañana, cuando aún estaba demasiado cansado como para ser de plástico. Puto Kise. Ya que sabía que Aomine iba a venir, lo menos que podía hacer era estar despierto y _vestido_.

En fin, así era Kise. Era mejor no darle muchas vueltas a la cabeza.

* * *

Vale, esto ya se estaba volviendo demasiado raro. Gracias al éxito cosechado por la campaña de Cruchy Spark, ahora los cereales de moda en todo el país, había más y más empresas que se interesaban por que Aomine fuese su imagen. Ya estaba empezando a comprender a Kise: ser conocido por chorradas así y no por el baloncesto tocaba bastante los huevos. Que sí, Aomine era increíble y más carismático que Bugs Bunny, pero _ante todo_ era un crack del basket.

Al menos, tal y como le habían asegurado los peces gordos de su club, gracias a él ahora acudía más gente a ver los partidos y algún que otro mindundi con buen gusto se compró la camiseta con su dorsal.

Toda esta fama, aparte de una pasta gansa que ni a Aomine ni al club les venía nada mal, implicaba una cosa: entrevistas.

Entrevistas de esas que no tenían nada que ver con el baloncesto.

—Míralo por el lado positivo —dijo su mánager—: eso significa que ahora eres una celebridad. ¡Una estrella! Dentro de nada ya te invitarán a los programas de variedades.

—Joder, pues menudo consuelo…

—Puede que sí te consuele un poco saber que tu amigo Kise-san va a estar contigo la próxima vez. —El señor mánager, ese al que Aomine no recordó haber contratado en ningún momento, se ajustó sus gafas sin cristales—. Es, a fin de cuentas, un especial sobre “los dos chicos basket del momento”.

A estas alturas Aomine ya no sabía si le espantaba más la entrevista en sí, la idea de tener que hablar de su vida privada con Kise al lado o el horror ese de “chicos basket”. Ahora sí que iba a ser la comidilla de Tetsu y compañía.

* * *

  
Lo de la entrevista, eso que hacía que el estómago de Aomine rugiese con una fiereza que ni en medio de una huelga de hambre se vería, tenía a Kise todo ilusionado. Verlo para creerlo. Claro, él ya estaba más que acostumbrado a ese tipo de movidas y esta era una más entre tantas.

—¡De eso nada! —protestó Kise— Esta es la primera vez que me entrevistan contigo. Bueno, si no contamos los minirreportajes de Teikou.

Aquello estaba en una liga completamente distinta. Por aquel entonces, cuando tenían a lo sumo quince años, las preguntas eran tan inocentes como “¿y qué tal las notas?”, “¿a qué jugador admiras más?”  o “¿de mayor quieres hacer del baloncesto tu profesión?”. Eso formaba parte del pasado. Ahora le iban a preguntar cosas que creasen polémica, como qué le parecía tal declaración del primer ministro o si era cierto que estaba liado con no sé qué actriz famosa.

Claro, hacer preguntas relacionadas con su puto trabajo era como pedir peras al olmo.

—Eso es para que la gente vea al Aomine Daiki más humano —explicó Kise, más atento al _okonomiyaki_ que había ante él que a su amigo—. Venga, no te preocupes, hombre. Tienes labia de sobra; te va a ir bien.

Lo único que podía hacer Aomine en aquel tugurio de mala muerte era robarle la comida a Kise. Estaba buena, aunque hubiese sido de agradecer que _cierta persona_ no le hubiese echado ocho mil kilos de mayonesa encima.

—¡Será posible! ¡Ya eres mayorcito para ir por ahí robándole la comida a los demás! ¿Sabes qué te digo? —Kise, haciendo gala de una madurez sin precedentes, se echó medio _okonomiyaki_ de Aomine en su plato. Encima se le cayó un trozo en la plancha y al muy memo encima le entró la risa floja—. ¡Chúpate esa!

—Mira que eres burro —Aomine ya no solo recuperó su _okonomiyaki_ , sino que aún fue capaz de robarle más a Kise.

—¡Fue a hablar! Si no fuera por mí, tu _okonomiyaki_ habría dado un asco que no veas.

—Deja de inventar, anda.

En vez de responder con ruidillos de cerdo en el matadero, Kise recuperó la dignidad y se bebió un trago de cerveza barata, mirando a Aomine con un descaro que indicaba que la noche iba a ser muy, muy larga.

* * *

  
Casi tan larga como el recorrido al piso de Kise. Ya no tanto por la caminata hasta la estación, estar esperando al tren y el trayecto en sí como el horror de estar escuchando murmullos a cada paso que daban. Si ya Aomine de por sí solo llamaba la atención, ir con Señor Cantoso no le iba a ayudar nada. Se preguntó a qué punto del mundo se tendría que ir para poder disfrutar de un momento de tranquilidad con Kise.

Joder, menos mal que Tetsu era un enano medio invisible y no era el foco de todas las miradas. Con él aún podía quedar, sí.

En fin, de nada servía dedicar sus pensamientos a esas memeces. Ahora estaba en el piso de Kise, apoltronado en un sofá al que poco le faltaba para tener la marca de su trasero y a la espera de que Kise se decidiera a qué película ver. Recordó cómo uno de sus compañeros de equipo, el tal Fujiwara, le había dicho que iba a pasar esta noche celebrando el cumpleaños de su hija de cuatro años. Qué bonito. Otro iba a tener una cita con una tenista australiana despampanante. Luego, al final de todo, estaba Aomine a punto de ver una película de mierda en casa de Kise.

—Ahora que lo pienso —Aomine cogió un puñado de palomitas de maíz del bol que Kise le estaba ofreciendo—, ¿al final te has comprado una silla nueva para tu habitación? Que la otra quedó para el arrastre.

—¿Gracias a quién, me pregunto yo? —Kise se sentó a su lado, pero a una distancia prudencial—. Uff, aún no. No sé si comprarla por Internet o algo.

Kise colocó el bol en su regazo  —por no decir _entrepierna_ — y Aomine ya vio una excusa más que válida para acercarse a él: ¡la comida! El muy cretino encima tuvo la osadía de regañarle por haberse ventilado la mitad de las palomitas antes de que la película hubiese siquiera empezado.

* * *

  
Menuda mierda de película.

La parte más positiva de todo, y ni siquiera fue una escena de la peli de marras, fue que justo cuando Aomine iba a pasarle el brazo por encima del hombro a Kise, así como muy casual, _fue Kise_ el que se lo hizo a él.

Sí que estaban compenetrados, sí.

¿Así cómo no iba a sonreír Aomine? Puto Kise, haciéndose el guay con él. Pues si se creía que Aomine iba a ser adorable y apoyar la cabeza en su hombro, estaba muy equivocado. Equivocadísimo. Más equivocado imposible.

Básicamente porque, una vez más, Kise se adelantó a los acontecimientos y fue él el que se echó encima de Aomine. En serio, esa sincronía mental ya no era normal. A lo mejor el muy asqueroso le estaba leyendo la mente y lo _sabía todo_. Sabía cómo se sentía Aomine cada vez que le sonreía, le enviaba fotos de lo más estúpidas, le daba besos por toda la clavícula o le dejaba acariciarle el pelo tanto como quisiese y más.

—Esta película es un aburrimiento. ¿Hacemos otra cosa, Aominecchi?

—Tú dirás… —Aomine le pasó una mano por la mejilla y Kise cerró los ojos, sonriendo con una dulzura que podía indicar dos cosas: estaba enamoradísimo hasta las trancas de Aomine o se estaba quedando frito—. ¡No te me duermas!

Vale, había que admitir que Kise había estado entrenando como un cabrón todo el día (sus sesiones en el gimnasio duraban más que las de Aomine, y eso era decir _mucho_ ). Luego, claro, llegaba la noche y el pobre estaba que se caía del sueño.

—Que no me duermo, so pesado. Te he hecho venir desde tan lejos —bostezó— que lo mínimo que puedo hacer es ser un buen anfitrión, ¿no?

—¿Qué buen anfitrión ni qué? ¡Te estás quedando sopa! ¿Tengo que llevarte a cama en brazos o qué?

—Hombre, si quieres… —Al ver que Aomine iba a levantarse del sofá, Kise lo detuvo—. ¡Que ya voy solo, joé!

Entre refunfuños y miradas lastimeras, Kise apagó la tele y se levantó del sofá con una lentitud que, afortunadamente para su equipo, jamás mostraría en la cancha.  Aomine, haciendo de tripas corazón, dijo que se marcharía a casa ahora que aún quedaban metros disponibles. Kise se lo impidió. Insistió como solo él sabía para arrastrar a Aomine a la cama con él y “hacer travesuras”, como dijo él.

Y con “travesuras” se refería a entrar en el Instaglam de Kagami y reírse a su costa.

Mierda. Qué bien se lo estaba pasando con una tontería tan grande. Los dos tirados en cama, uno con la ropa aún puesta y el otro con un pijama improvisado, y un móvil entre ambos donde se veía el último tiramisú que había subido Kagami a su cuenta. Más que un jugador de baloncesto, daba la impresión de ser un cocinero fracasado de la tele.

—¿Sabes? Echo bastante de menos a Kagamicchi. Un día de estos deberíamos llamarle por Skype, o algo. —Hizo una pausa donde aprovechó para iluminar la habitación entera con una sonrisa cálida—. Quiero ver cómo se come un tiramisú casero en directo.

Kise cerró los ojos con una felicidad tremenda, como si acabase de hacer una confesión preciosa y no de soltar una tontería de campeonato.

Aomine recordaba su última videollamada con Kagami. Le había pedido que le hablase en italiano —ni repajolera idea tenía, salvo los saludos y cuatro palabrejas más— y que le dijese si las italianas eran más guapas que las francesas. Charlaron un poco sobre sus respectivos equipos y _adiós, muy buenas_. ¿Cuánto hacía de eso? ¿Dos meses? Joder.

Lo que deberían hacer, tal y como sugirió Aomine, era quedar para ver un partido de Kagami, grabarse a sí mismos insultándole y luego mandarle los vídeos para chincharle. Kise no se opuso a la idea.  No porque se hubiese unido al club de amigos cabrones de Kagami, sino porque al muy petardo se le estaban cerrando los ojos.

—Puedes quedarte si quieres, Aominecchi. Hay espacio para los dos.

Lo decía como si Aomine no hubiese estado en aquella cama antes. Ahí había dormido, mantenido guerras de almohadas, echado polvos de risa, batallas de cosquillas interminables, maratones de vídeos de perritos hasta las tres de la madrugada… De todo, vaya.

De tripas corazón, Aomine se desvistió y se enterró bajo el edredón sin saber bien qué hacer. Sueño no tenía; ganas de contar ovejitas, menos aún. Lo único que le quedaba era un cerebro propenso a darle mil vueltas a todas las cosas, sobre todo cuando estaba justo al lado de la persona que más quebraderos de cabeza —y de corazón— le daba. Si se respetase a sí mismo, se habría ido a casa y no se torturaría de esa manera.

Sabía que Kise, pese a su fachada amorosa y pomposa, era un tío que no se llevaba bien con las emociones de los demás. No porque fuera un capullo de mierda, ojo; simplemente le costaba comprender que no todo el mundo pensaba y sentía como él. Hacerle ver eso no era fácil. Debería decirle que ya no podía seguir así, danzando constantemente entre los límites del colegueo y un romance tórrido. ¿Qué conseguía con eso? ¿Pasarlo mal y devanarse los sesos porque sí?

Sí, había que pasar página. Con Kise o sin él.

¡Qué sencillo era pensarlo y qué difícil era hacerlo, sobre todo cuando ahí estaba Kise durmiendo como un bendito!

—Kise, ¿estás despierto? —susurró Aomine y Kise le respondió con un ruido raro.

Otra de las cosas de las que estaba seguro Aomine era que Kise contaba un número limitado de muestras de afecto al día, y casi todas las gastaba al principio. Sí, de esto que Kise iba a su casa después de estar casi un mes sin verse y le abrazaba y le robaba algún que otro beso tonto. Eso luego se convertía en una caricia ocasional. Terminaba con un “¡ay, Aominecchi, no seas pulpo!”.

Qué cosas, Aomine era justo al contrario. Iba repartiendo el cariño poquito a poco a lo largo del día. Como aún no había gastado el amor que tenía que repartir, decidió ser un pelín egoísta de más y abrazó a Kise. Sabía que como lo despertase, lo iba a echar a patadas de la cama. Ya no solo porque Kise tuviese un genio de los mil diablos cuando lo despertaban sin motivo aparente, sino porque decía que se agobiaba. _¿Con qué?_ A tanto no llegaba Aomine.

Eso tampoco cuajaba muy bien con la manía de Aomine de abrazarse a quienquiera que compartiese cama con él. Joder, tan parecidos para unas cosas y tan opuestos para otras.

Aomine le dejó un par de besos en el cuello antes de perder una batalla contra su conciencia y quedarse dormido.

* * *

Decidido: iba a dejar de quedar con Kise hasta poner en orden sus emociones y decidir _qué hacer_ con ellas. Lo que estaba claro era que así no podía seguir, no. Bueno, se tendrían que ver de todos modos para el reportaje aquel de marras,  pero eso había que verlo como lo que era: parte del trabajo. Meramente profesional. Nada más.

En todo eso y más pensó Aomine mientras se lavaba la cara en el cuarto de baño de Kise, mirándose su reflejo en el espejo con un aire de lo más dramático. Quedó francamente guay hasta que Kise se coló, le dio una palmadita en el trasero y le soltó un piropo de esos que hacían que las mejillas de uno pareciesen dos grandes lagos de kétchup. Joder, ya ni se podían tener momentos de reflexión intrapersonal sin que viniese el otro a joder la marrana.

—¡Serás…! ¡Kise, ven aquí!

Dicho eso, cogió la toalla de manos y persiguió a Kise, que se estaba muriendo de la risa él solito, por todo el piso. La cacería terminó cuando Aomine pudo agarrarlo por el cuello con tanto amor como el que va a deshuesar un pollo. Ahí se cebó a toallazo limpio todo lo que quiso y más con el muslo del pobre Kise, que entre más y más risas confirmó lo que todo el mundo sospechaba: era masoca.

—Hay que ver… —Kise suspiró—. Algunos de mis compañeros con los chupones que les dejan sus novias y luego estoy yo con marcas de toalla en el muslo. ¡Y todo por tu culpa!

Mira que era teatrero, el muy maldito. Lo decía como si Aomine no le hubiese dado con delicadeza (esta vez). 

Lo que sí era horrible, de esto que Aomine ya estaba pensando seriamente en la mierda de día que llevaba ya pese a ser las siete de la mañana, era cómo iba a empezar su Temporada Sin Kise. No podía despegarse de él cuando estaban los dos riéndose con cada tontería. No, era imposible. Y menos cuando aún a día de hoy, después de ocho mil siglos de haberse conocido, seguía aprendiendo más cosas sobre él. Una de ellas era cómo se obsesionaba por desayunar un vaso de agua caliente seguido de un tazón mini de Crunchy Spark. O su manía por sorber la leche restante a cucharaditas diminutas. Sí, aún quedaba demasiado por aprender y Aomine no se quería perder ni un solo detalle.

* * *

  
Esa bonita idea que vendían los libros de autoayuda sobre cómo los astros conspiraban para solucionar los problemas de uno era una patraña. De las gordas, además. Es más, era el universo entero el que estaba maquinando entre las sombras para hundir a Aomine en lo más profundo de su miseria existencial. Porque no, no le valía con su mono sentimental, sino que había que hacerle ver que aislarse de Kise iba a traer consecuencias. ¡Joder, ni que lo hiciera por gusto! Solo estaba pidiendo un poco de tiempo para sí mismo y poder desfragmentar su cerebro. ¿Era tanto pedir?

Por eso mismo rechazó la oferta de Kise de ir al concierto de los Páncreas Rabiosos. Lo bueno de ser famosillo y tener tanta labia era que Kise acababa conociendo a todo el mundo, como al bajista de aquella banda. Aomine miró con lástima su colección de CDs de Páncreas Rabiosos (el último se lo había regalado Tetsu por su cumpleaños) antes de inventarse una excusa cualquiera para no ir.

Tampoco le hizo mucha gracia decirle que no cuando le propuso quedar para ver un partido de Kagami en directo. Como era a horas inhumanas, Kise prometió comprar tanta comida basura como para saciar el apetito de Murasakibara. 

Joder, qué animado se había vuelto el mundo de repente y qué aburrido estaba Aomine. Esperaba que Kise no se montase pajas mentales y acabase con la paranoia de que Aomine le estaba ignorando. Que sí, en parte era cierto.

Aquella pausa se suponía que iba a ayudar a Aomine a entenderse mejor, pero justamente estaba consiguiendo lo contrario.

* * *

  
El mal humor de Aomine debió de ser tan evidente que Park, el coreano de su equipo, le insistió para salir por ahí “a ligar”. Sí, su intención era la de ir a comerse el mundo, pero por comer, no se iba a comer ni una rosca. No porque Aomine no _pudiera_ —estaba como un queso, ¿vale? Y no era por el olor, gracias—, sino porque había una vocecilla interna que le decía que no, que aquello _no estaba bien_.

¿Por qué no iba a estar bien? Estaba soltero y solo le debía algo a una persona en este mundo: a sí mismo. Y ese algo era respeto. Así que si se le acercaba una chica más o menos guapa a hablar con él, lo mínimo que podía hacer era ser un cacho pan y no parecer un amargado. Ahora bien, la regla de oro era, ante todo, _no pensar en Kise_.

Se acordó de la última vez que se fue con Kise de fiesta. Estaban ellos dos y el compañero aquel que tenía en Kaijou, un tal Moriyama. Bastante simpático, pero algo excéntrico. En fin, Kise se había puesto a darlo todo en la pista de baile, saltando todo el rato entre la frontera de la chispita y la borrachera, y Aomine se había reído de él. Entonces Kise le había arrastrado con él y habían bailado unos dos segundos antes de que Aomine se tuviese que ir al cuarto de baño a vomitar.

Una buena noche, sí. Después se sentaron en la calle, quejándose del frío, y Aomine apoyó su cabeza en el regazo de Kise y se quedó dormido.

—Ya es la segunda a la que dejas escapar —gruñó Park, como si lo que hiciese Aomine fuese asunto suyo—. Tío, relájate un poco, ¿quieres? Estás tenso.

No estaba tenso, sino recordando los momentos felices junto a Kise —oh, ¿eso era una botella de _sake_ del bueno?—, reviviendo el abrazo que le dio a Aomine cuando le dijo que le habían aceptado en el equipo —el whiskey daba puto asco, pero _un día es un día_ — y pensando en todo lo que le diría Tetsu si se enterara del cacao mental que se tenía montado.

Eso iba a hacer. Iba a llamar a Tetsu y contarle todo. Porque Tetsu era un colega de verdad, de esos que siempre estaban a su lado en las buenas y en las malas, un tío legal. ¿Que eran las tres de la madrugada? Vale, muy bien, pero la amistad no entendía de horarios.

—TETSU —le gritó Aomine al teléfono móvil. Mierda, qué fallo; aún no había marcado su número.

Hasta los genios tenían derecho a equivocarse.

* * *

  
Lo que sucedió después fue todo muy borroso, tanto que Aomine hasta dudaba que hubiese pasado de verdad. Lo que tenía claro era que había ido al baño para llamar a Tetsu (que lo hubiese conseguido o no ya era otra cosa), que se había quedado dormido en el váter, algo así como Park gritándole y un trayecto de casi 3000 yenes en taxi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En este capítulo parece que no pasa nada. Eso es porque es la calma antes de la tormenta (si es que se le puede llamar así).

—¡Dai-chan, deja de estirarle las mejillas! ¡Le haces daño!

Satsuki era esa típica madre sobreprotectora que no permitía que nada ni nadie se acercase a su hijito. Vale, era comprensible: Daiki era el nene más bonito del mundo y no era plan de que viniese cualquiera a hacerle monerías. ¡Pero Aomine no era nadie cualquiera!

—Relájate, ¿no ves que se está riendo? ¿A que sí, Daiki?

—Chí —respondió Daiki, su hombrecito de (¡casi!) dos añazos.

El nene no se apartaba del regazo de Aomine, como si fuese su lugar favorito en el mundo entero. Fijo que era aquel niño la persona que le quería con más sinceridad y dulzura.

Siempre que estaban en esa posición, como si fuesen familia de sangre, Satsuki los miraba con una sonrisa enternecida y orgullosa. Ahora, en cambio, parecía que andaba con todas las neuronas revolucionadas e inquietas.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué era eso tan importante que me tenías que comentar?

—Oye, que no he dicho que sea importante.

—Lo es si has venido adrede a casa, ¿no? —Satsuki puso una mueca de esas que delataban lo cansada que estaba de él.

Una cosa era que Aomine tuviese inquietudes que habría que discutir y _otra muy distinta_ que fuese a propósito al quinto culo a hablar del tema. Si iba era porque quería ver al peque y a la pedorra de Satsuki, que para cotorrear ya estaba el teléfono. Eso se lo dijo tal cual, pero ella ni siquiera hizo un amago de creérselo. ¡Que era cierto, joder!

—¿Cómo ves a Kise? —preguntó Aomine tras mucho devanarse los sesos con cómo afrontar la situación.

Daiki se puso a murmurar “Kiki”, que era como había bautizado a Kise. Tal vez Aomine debería seguir su ejemplo para ilustrarle a Satsuki su problema actual. Algo así como: “¿sabes cómo llama tu hijo a Kise? Bueno, pues por ahí van los tiros”.

—¿A Ki-chan? —Se dio golpecitos en el labio con el dedo índice—. Bien, supongo. ¿Le ha pasado algo?

—Que no, que está bien.

—¡No me digas que habéis discutido _otra vez_!

¿A qué venía aquel “otra vez”? Habían tenido una discusión fuerte el año anterior y todo porque Aomine había empezado a salir con una chica que, según Kise, “no iba a augurarle nada bueno”. Y sí, vale, al final Kise había tenido razón, ¿pero qué tipo de novio habría sido Aomine si no la hubiese defendido?

(Había sido todo muy extraño porque aquella misma noche Kise le había besado. Fue raro, _muy raro,_ y aunque la ex de Aomine había hecho cosas bastante peores, él no se vio capaz de mirarla a los ojos o a las tetas nunca más)

—¡Que no, so pesada! Solo te pregunto si te puedes imaginar a Kise, _ya sabes_ , con pareja estable.

Satsuki puso la misma cara que cuando estaba embarazada y Aomine ya le había comprado un par de peluches al (proyecto de) niño. Y no, no era una expresión de alegría. Era de _shock_.

La pregunta de Aomine, que conste, tenía mucho sentido. Solo había que pensar en la trayectoria sentimental que habían tenido todos ellos para darse cuenta de que el único que _siempre_ había estado soltero (las novietas de dos meses no contaban) era Kise. Satsuki llevaba cinco años con el tipo aquel de Economía y ya estaban casados y con un churumbel; Tetsu ahora estaba libre, pero había salido dos años con la chica aquella de la biblioteca; tanto Midorima como Ryou estaban prometidos y el puto Akashi llevaba desde el instituto con la misma persona.

De Murasakibara y Kagami no sabía nada, pero fijo que algo habían tenido. Sí, _sorprendentemente_ había gente por ahí que sentía algún tipo de atracción hacia Kagami.

Y luego estaba Kise, que era el que más ligaba y al que menos relaciones _serias_ se le conocía.

—Oh, Dai-chan, me encanta cuando te preocupas por los demás. —Satsuki soltó una risita y Daiki la imitó a pesar de no pisparse de nada—. A ver, yo que tú no me preocuparía mucho por Ki-chan. Creo que es de esa gente que vive unos años de aquí para allá y luego sienta cabeza.

¿Cuánto tendría que esperar Aomine? ¿Dos años? ¿Siete? Y todo para que Kise le acabase diciendo que preferiría mantener su relación como un “rollito ocasional”.

—Ese lo que debería hacer es sentar el cu… —Aomine se interrumpió a sí mismo al recordar que Daiki estaba _ahí_ y que su cerebro era una esponja que todo lo absorbía.

—Bueno, Ki-chan no se puede parar quieto. Creo que hoy mismo iba a Osaka a grabar un anuncio, o algo así. —Satsuki sonrió—. ¡Vamos a ver a Ki-chan en la tele otra vez, Daiki-kun!

Daiki aplaudió eufórico. Se veía que los que llevaban aquel nombre eran vulnerables a los encantos de Kise Ryouta.

—Aunque, por otra parte —continuó Satsuki—, Ki-chan puede ser muy desapegado, pero también muy pasional. Un poco como tú, ¿no? Creo que si le gustase _mucho_ alguien, podría planteárselo. Bueno, o eso me dijo una vez. A lo mejor ya ha cambiado de opinión.

Eso podía ser un consuelo, pero también la señal inequívoca de que estaba jodido. Sería de burros negar que Aomine era _importante_ para Kise y que tenía que gustarle por cojones. Ahora bien, que ese sentimiento fuese tan romántico como el de Aomine ya se podía poner un poco en duda. ¿Amor? ¿Eso era un perfume o algo? 

Miró a Satsuki una vez más. Poco quedaba ya de la niña aquella que había conocido siendo un criajo (aquella a la que tiraba de los pelos y a la que le levantaba el vestido casi por obligación). Por mucho que hubiesen cambiado, y _seguirían_ cambiando, Satsuki siempre había sido un constante en su vida. Incluso ahora, que ella ya era el pilar de una nueva familia, seguía estando junto a él con una paciencia que ya desearía mucha gente.

Aomine sabía que si había alguien en el mundo con el que se pudiese desahogar, esa era Satsuki. 

—Oye, Satsuki. Hay una cosa que no te he mencionado, ¿vale? No te enfades.

Justo ahí llegó a casa el marido de Satsuki —al que ella seguía llamando Take-chan pese a estar _casada_ con él—, que se llevó al nene en cuanto su señora esposa le pidió si podía dejarles solos. Miró a Aomine con acusación, como si acabase de pillarlo (de nuevo) comiéndose todo el chocolate de la despensa.

—¿Qué has hecho esta vez? —preguntó mientras su hijo intentaba robarle las gafas.

—¡Nada! Satsuki, tu marido me acusa.

—¿Por qué será? —Satsuki les sonrió a los dos (a los tres, contando al pequeño Daiki, que seguía en su burbuja de felicidad).

Daiki se aseguró de darle un abracito de oso a Aomine antes de irse con su padre al parque. Mierda, a este paso tendría que ahorrar para poder comprarle un parque de atracciones entero por su cumpleaños. O una galaxia. O un dinosaurio de carne y hueso.

Ya a solas de nuevo con Satsuki, como tenía que ser. Ella le preparó un té que por poco le quemó la lengua y se quedó observándole fijamente, como invitándole a que empezase con su confesión criminal.

—A ver, imagínate que sí tengo un problema con Kise. De hecho, es que sí que lo tengo.

Volvió a tomar un sorbo de té y se quemó de nuevo.

—Hay un asunto del que tengo que hablar con Kise, y al menos para mí es importante.

Satsuki pareció un poco asustada tras escuchar aquellas palabras, así que no sería de extrañar que se estuviese empezando a oler qué tipo de problema era el que estaba haciéndole la puñeta a Aomine. Intuición femenina, que lo llamaba ella.

—¿Y cuál es el problema? —Satsuki siguió soplando su propio té, y eso que a le gustaba que estuviese al borde de las llamas. Que alguien llevase a esta mujer a un volcán, que era capaz de tomarse toda la lava a cucharaditas.

_En fin._

¿Que _cuál_ era el problema? Muy fácil. Que tenía que hablar con Kise de temas que manejaba tan de pena como lo eran los sentimientos. Ya le había costado entenderse a sí mismo como para ahora explicárselo a otra persona sin parecer un imbécil.

—Que no sé ni cómo decírselo.

Que algo tan serio le sacase una sonrisa tan bonita a Satsuki era un poco injusto.

—¿Te hace gracia o qué? —bramó Aomine _y con razón_.

—No, no, qué va. Es solo que… —Dejó la taza en la mesa—. Dai-chan, es el mismo problema de siempre: piensas de más. Para ser alguien tan sensible, te cierras en banda en ti mismo y no sabes salir de ahí.

 _Como en Teikou_ , le faltaba añadir. Eso era… cierto. Aomine se había pasado años convencido de que el mundo era una mierda porque así lo veía él; que todos lo odiaban porque él se odiaba a sí mismo. Estaba tan obcecado con sus propios pensamientos opacos que nunca llegó a darse cuenta de que más allá de todo eso había gente preocupada por él. Gente como Satsuki o Tetsu.

Quizás ahora era lo mismo. A lo mejor lo veía todo tan negro porque era él el que tenía dudas.

—Y luego tenemos a Ki-chan. —Abrió una especie de caja de _mochi_ que había en la mesa y le ofreció uno de pasta de judía dulce—. Mm, creo que para esto es como opuesto a ti, ¿no? Él sabe bien qué pasa.

—¿Insinúas que el tonto _soy yo_?

—¡Ay, Dai-chan, no le busques tres pies al gato! Tú piensas demasiado y Ki-chan, ¿cómo decirlo?, cree que como él lo tiene todo claro, los demás también. Tenéis suerte de que casi siempre os entendéis, pero cuando no… —Volvió a sonreír con un poco de lástima—. Ya ves qué pasa, ¿verdad? Ay, pero no me pongas esa carita…

¿Qué cara ni qué? Aomine no estaba _tan_ triste como para que Satsuki se tuviese que levantar para ir a darle un abrazo. Aun así, ella lo hizo de todas formas. Desde que era madre se había convertido en una apisonadora de amor y a veces hasta humillaba a Aomine llamándolo “mi bebé grandote”.

Tampoco era cuestión de mentir: ese abrazo le hizo sentir mucho mejor.

* * *

Hablando de Kise, a Aomine le gustaba olvidar aquel detalle sin importancia de que aún tenía pendiente el reportaje aquel con él. Le salió el tiro por la culata,  cómo no, cuando el día anterior Kise le envió un mensaje diciéndole lo ilusionado que estaba y las ganas que tenía de verle. Eso y que luego, si le apetecía, podían ir a cenar juntos.

Aomine le respondió con un escueto “ya veremos”.

No se podía permitir el lujo de ponerse nervioso por tonterías así, ¿de acuerdo? Además, llevaba ya como un mes sin verle el pelo a Kise; ya debería tener una respuesta bien clara sobre qué quería hacer con su futuro.

¿A quién pretendía engañar? Se había pasado semanas pensando en tonterías, viendo películas en Internet, echando de menos a Kise _porque sí_ y solucionando, aproximadamente, ninguno de sus problemas previos. Bueno, sí, había solucionado lo de que se le había atascado el fregadero, pero eso no tenía nada que ver con Kise.

Así que cuando fue al estudio aquel de marras y se topó de lleno con la sonrisa resplandeciente de Kise (y de gente desconocida), Aomine se mandó a sí mismo a la mierda, dándose cuenta de que ya llevaba inmersa en ella demasiado tiempo.

—¡Aominecchi! —exclamó Kise bastante más contento de lo normal— ¿Qué tal todo?

De repente, por arte de magia, Aomine Daiki dejó de estar nervioso.

Estuvieron hablando durante cinco minutos de las tonterías de siempre, y lo único que quería hacer Aomine era sacar a Kise de aquel sitio, escapar de fotógrafos y periodistas, y llevarlo a cualquier lugar donde pudieran estar solos. Un bosque, una cueva. Algo.

Primero tuvieron que charlar con la entrevistadora, una chica alta bastante resultona, y luego los mandaron “a ponerse guapos”. Ahí Kise aprovechó para ponerle al tanto de todas sus andanzas y comentarle que el concierto de los Páncreas Rabiosos habría sido mucho mejor si Aomine hubiese estado ahí con él.

Este Kise era un moñas de cuidado.

—¿Y esa cara? —Kise miró el reflejo de Aomine en el espejo, riéndose y fastidiando ya de paso el trabajo de la maquilladora— Solo digo la verdad. Ah, por cierto, que sepas que te he pillado un póster _firmado_ por todos los miembros de la banda. Hasta con dedicatoria, ¿eh? Para que no te quejes.

—Espera, ¿de verdad? —Los ojillos de Aomine se iluminaron tanto que por poco la maquilladora se tuvo que pillar una baja por ceguera—. No te estarás quedando conmigo, ¿no?

—¡Que va en serio! Un día de estos te pasas por mi casa y te lo enseño, ¿vale? Ah, y así de paso ves mi silla nueva. A ver cuánto me dura.

Joder, Kise estaba hablando de una puta silla de mierda y Aomine era el hombre más feliz sobre la faz de La Tierra. Ahí había un problema grave.

* * *

  
Aomine parecía un muñeco de cera con aquel traje de ricachón, millones de potingues en la cara y el pelo repeinado. Al menos a Kise le quedaba bien, aunque con ese maquillaje estuviese ridículo.

Tuvieron que hacerse fotos siguiendo las directrices más que específicas de la chica resultona de antes. Una de las exigencias era que sujetasen un balón de baloncesto entre los dos; otra, bastante menos estúpida, era que posasen “en plan amistad” para recalcar que se conocían desde antes de que se extinguiesen los dinosaurios. Fue fácil. Las carcajadas eran _reales_ (Kise era muy gracioso cuando se lo proponía, y más con todo eso que llevaba en la cara) y no hacía falta recurrir a trucos extraños para irradiar un aura inconfundible de complicidad.

Tras eso siguió una ronda breve de preguntas. Aomine tenía la extraña obsesión de que le iban a grabar con cámara (aunque fuese para una revista); por suerte, solamente le plantaron una misteriosa grabadora en frente de la boca. 

Al menos las preguntas eran fáciles de responder. Que cuándo habían empezado a jugar al baloncesto, si tenían algún jugador como referente (Kise fue tan pelota que dijo que su ídolo era Aomine, pero ni la entrevistadora se lo creyó) y qué le dirían a todos los niños de Japón que se quisiesen dedicar al baloncesto profesionalmente.

—Y una pregunta más, si no les importa. Ambos son populares y, ¿por qué no decirlo?, bastante atractivos. —Soltó una de esas risitas que solo auguraban una pregunta estúpida—. Lo que nos lleva a lo siguiente: ¿además de estrellas en el baloncesto, lo son también en el amor? Aomine-san, empezamos con usted.

Kise le echó una mirada divertida y segura, como si fuese consciente de que era él y no cualquier otra persona quien rondaba a sus anchas por el corazón de Aomine.

—No tengo pareja —respondió Aomine sin pensárselo mucho. Satsuki le había recomendado que, para no quedar como un soso, añadiese algo que le hiciese quedar guay—. Ahora mismo estoy muy centrado en mi carrera.

La entrevistadora asintió con decisión, apuntando a saber qué en un bloc. ¿Se puede saber para qué apuntaba cosas si le estaba _grabando_ con un cacharro de los noventa? Kise, en cambio, sonreía cada vez con más autosuficiencia.

—¿Y cuál sería su tipo ideal?

Ya no era ese adolescente superficial que mencionaría las tetas a la primera de cambio. No, ahora era un adulto serio y responsable (también le gustaban los traseros y se fijaba mucho en los labios). Quiso suponer que aquella buena mujer le estaba preguntando por algo menos lascivo, ¿no?

Pues su tipo ideal era alguien de personalidad dulce, sencilla y sincera. Alguien que iluminase un poco su monotonía vital. Alguien que estuviese ahí para él en los malos momentos y que, a su vez, se dejase ayudar en caso de tener problemas. Vamos, alguien que, desde luego, _no_ era Kise.

Claro que eso del “tipo ideal” era una soberana mamarrachada.

—No sé, no tengo ningún tipo en concreto en mente.

—¿Y usted, Kise-san?

—También estoy soltero y sin compromisos, pero nunca me cierro en banda al amor —dijo Kise con una sonrisa cordial. Aomine ni se molestó en enfadarse porque sabía que aquel Kise y el de verdad no tenían nada que ver—. ¿Cómo decirlo? No tengo gustos muy específicos. Simplemente me conformo con alguien que respete mi forma de ver la vida y mi libertad.

Aomine supo que le estaba mirando cuando se vio obligado a apartar la mirada. ¿Que no tenía gustos muy específicos? Era para reírse en su cara. Kise rompía con sus novietas de dos meses siempre por razones tontas  _muy_ concretas. Como aquella vez que dejó a una cantante más o menos conocida porque _se quejaba demasiado del champú que uso_.

Con esas preguntas tan chirriantes, la mierda esa terminó sin ningún incidente destacable. Lo único que quería hacer Aomine era quitarse tanto potingue de encima y ponerse su propia ropa.

—Aominecchi, ¿qué me dices de ir a cenar por ahí?

—No sé, tío, estoy hecho mierda —Aomine se metió el dedo en la oreja, convencido de que le quedaba maquillaje ahí dentro.

Iba acabar accediendo ir con Kise tuviese ganas o no, por eso al menos quiso hacerse de rogar. Así se creía un poco más digno.

—Mm, ¿ah, sí? Qué pena. —Kise suspiró con aires de melodramático y Aomine lo miró mal—. Y yo que había oído que había combos especiales en el Maji… Bueno, pues qué lástima. Otro día será.

Eso fue todo lo que Kise necesitó decir para que Aomine, más cansado de sí mismo que de él,  aceptase ir a por unas hamburguesas. Eso sí, que corriesen a cargo de Kise, que para algo la idea era suya.

* * *

  
El coche de Kise olía a ambientador de lavanda y a aventura. Aomine no pudo evitar fijarse en el amuleto que le protegía a la hora de conducir (¿no era el que le había regalado Akashi?) o en las gafas de sol nuevas que sacó de la guantera. Pese a estar ya anocheciendo, el muy merluzo decidió ponérselas de todos modos.

—Así queda como más elegante, ¿no crees? —Kise sacó de la guantera _otro_ par de gafas y se las puso a Aomine entre sonrisas maliciosas.

—Joder, esto me aprieta.

—Será porque yo no tengo un cabezón tan grande como el tuyo, Aominecchi.

Ahí ya le cayó la primera colleja. Y las gafas.

* * *

A esas horas tan extrañas, en una hamburguesería plantada en medio de un polígono industrial, los únicos que  estaban en el MajiAuto eran dos jugadores de baloncesto bastante conocidos. Qué triste. Aomine quería pensar que habría algún que otro universitario vago merodeando la zona, pero ni eso. Menos mal que el pedido se lo iban a hacer a una máquina con micrófono y no a una persona que los pudiese ver _en carne y hueso_.

—Sabes que cuando nos den el pedido, nos van a ver de todas formas, ¿no? —dijo Kise—. De ahí las gafas.

Kise siempre iba por ahí con las gafas de sol y aun así, después de millones de experiencias sugiriéndole lo contrario, decía que con ellas nadie le reconocía. Allá él. Por lo menos le sentaban bien, y eso siempre era de agradecer. Aunque Aomine seguía prefiriendo al Kise más natural, a ese que llevase el menor número de mierdas encima posible; si podía ver su cara sin maquillaje ni gafas, sería feliz. Esos ojos no estaban hechos para que los tapasen dos cristales negros.

—¿Aominecchi? ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó sin apartar la mirada de la carretera.

Esa era otra. Kise daba toda la impresión de ser un conductor temerario y saltarse las señales de tráfico a la torera (como el marido de Satsuki, cabría destacar), pero, en realidad, era un tío con el que Aomine podía ir relajado. De hecho, a veces pecaba de ir un poco despacio de más. _Es para que no te marees_ , le había dicho una vez. Los cojones. Era porque una vez se dieron una hostia en el coche de Tetsu y Kise aprendió una valiosa lección: más vale llegar tarde que nunca.

—Me acabo de dar cuenta de que no has puesto música. —Fue lo primero que se le pasó a Aomine por la cabeza, sí, pero como era cierto, resultó creíble—. ¿No tienes por ahí algo de los Páncreas? ¿O el CD de _covers_ de Kasamatsu?

—El CD de _covers_ de Kasamatsu-senpai está _muy bien_ y lo sabes. —Kise refunfuñó, todo ofendido.

Sí que lo estaba. Había sido el regalo de cumpleaños que le había dado Kasamatsu a Kise cuando había cumplido los veintidós. ¿O eran los veintitrés? A saber. El caso era que la ilusión de Kasamatsu era grabar un CD con las versiones acústicas de algunas de las canciones favoritas de Kise, así que fue por ahí preguntándole a sus amigos qué canciones le gustaban. Hasta recurrió a Tetsu y Aomine, así que a ver quién era el listo que se atrevía a decir que no se lo había currado al máximo.

Aomine había escuchado varias veces aquel CD. Solían ser canciones _pop_ animadas y de letras absurdas —¿qué otra cosa sino podría escuchar _Kise_?—, pero cambiaban radicalmente con la voz rasgada de Kasamatsu y la guitarra de su padre. Ahí sí que era como escuchar al espíritu de Kise en estado puro. Era la versión sosegada y tranquila del huracán de energía al que estaba tan acostumbrado todo el mundo.

—Si quieres puedes enchufar tu móvil y pones lo que tú quieras. ¡Pon la canción esa de _waaaaah, babyyyyy_!

—¿En qué quedamos, pongo lo que yo quiera o eso?

—¡ _Waaaah, babyyyy_!

De poca falta hacía la música si ya estaba Kise viviéndolo él solo. Aun así, Aomine, que era todo amabilidad y complacer al prójimo, le puso la dichosa canción. Mereció la pena ya solo por la sonrisa que le dedicó Kise en ese momento.


	3. Chapter 3

Ya cuando estaban a punto de hacer el pedido, Kise se vio obligado a dejar de cantar _Twist and Shout_ (la parte de _shout_ se la había tomado a pecho) y ponerse pensativo. Después de aproximadamente veinte minutos en el coche, lo normal habría sido que a estas alturas ya se supiesen al dedillo qué iban a pedir.

Pues no.

Así que estuvieron cinco minutos vacilando y discutiendo qué iba a comer cada uno. La pobre alma que les estuviese escuchando al otro lado del osito con micrófono debía de estarse cagando en sus muertos.

Al final se llevaron medio Maji con ellos y a Kise le entró la risa floja cuando el chavalito que le entregó la comida se dio cuenta de que sus clientes eran, ni más ni menos, Kise Ryouta _y el de los cereales Crunchy Spark_.

—Es que se quedó con una cara… —Consiguió decir Kise entre carcajadas—. Ahora fijo que se lo va a contar a sus compañeros y nadie le va a creer.

—Como para creerlo. Oye, pásame una patata o algo.

—¡Eh, ni se te ocurra! Hasta que lleguemos, nada de comer.

Aomine hizo lo que le dio la gana y cogió un puñado de patatas. ¿Qué? ¡Tenía hambre!

—A todo esto, Kise, ¿a dónde vamos?

—¿Qué te he dicho de las patatas? —Suspiró y se pasó la mano por el pelo—. Vamos a un sitio que te va a gustar.

—¿A una agencia de modelos de bikinis?

—Mmm, ¡casi! —Kise puso cara de interesante—. Va, pásame una patata. _Aaaah_.

—¿Qué? Oye, presta atención al volante.

—¡Entonces deja de zampártelas, que luego nos vamos a quedar sin nada!

Lo único que pudo hacer Aomine fue meterle de golpe unas cuantas de patatas fritas en la boca. Kise se puso a toser, sin perder la vista de la carretera, y Aomine creía que se iba a morir de la risa mientras el muy tonto no paraba de insultarle.

Joder, cómo echaba de menos todo esto. Reírse con Kise, cantar cualquier canción que sonase como si fuese la banda sonora oficial de su vida, pasárselo en grande a costa de unas patatas fritas congeladas… Luego, si la suerte y la desgracia de Aomine se juntaban, Kise y él podrían acabar besándose con el regustillo a hamburguesa aún en la lengua. Entonces Aomine se sinceraría con él y le confesaría que no tenía sentido buscar los brazos de otra persona cuando era Kise el único en el que podía pensar. Así Aomine ya dejaría de vivir en un ultraje moral.

Hablando de ultrajes morales, Tetsu estaba llamándole por teléfono.

Kise bajó el volumen de la música para que Aomine pudiese hablar. Estaba en todo.

—Ey, Tetsu, ¿qué pasa?

—Acabo de escuchar los mensajes de audio que me pasaste. Estoy bastante preocupado por ti, Aomine-kun.

—¿Qué audios? —Aomine, que estaba a punto de hurgarse el dedo en la nariz, recordó aquella noche de borrachera junto al coreano y decidió que aquel era un buen momento para morir—. ¡Tío, que te los pasé hace casi una semana!

Quería olvidar aquella noche tan patética. Había rechazado a varias mujeres porque, como cabía suponer, ninguna de ellas era Kise. Lo único bueno, y malo a la vez, fue que le sirvió para llegar a una conclusión clara: lo que los labios de Aomine buscaba eran los de Kise. Nada más.

—Ya sabes que no estoy muy pendiente de mi teléfono.

—No jodas —gruñó—. Antes de que digas algo, que sepas que no recuerdo ni qué te dije. Estaba borracho, ¿vale?

—Eh, ¿estás hablando con Kurokocchi? ¡Salúdale de mi parte!

Menos mal que esta vez Kise mandó un saludo normal. Solo hacía falta remontarse cuando, hacía dos años o así, Kagami había llamado Aomine por teléfono y Kise, que estaba a su lado en casa, se puso a gemir como el pervertido que era. Kagami, que luces tenía más bien pocas, se pensaba que había interrumpido _un momento íntimo entre tu chica y tú_.

Ja, se había pensado que Kise era una chica.

—Dile a Kise-kun que he escuchado sus gritos y que acepto su saludo.

—Dice Tetsu que hueles mal. —Aomine soltó una risita cuando Kise le dio un puñetazo en el hombro—. Pues eso, Tetsu, ¿qué pasa?

Tetsu le explicó, en resumidas cuentas, que los audios esos de marras eran las confesiones nocturnas y ebrias de Aomine. Esas que no recordaba haber pronunciado pero que, por otra parte, eran tan ciertas que era imposible que Tetsu se las hubiese inventado.

—En uno estabas gimoteando porque, según tus propias palabras, “el amor es injusto”. —Tetsu soltó un suspiro—. Aomine-kun, deberías haberme llamado estando sobrio y a horas normales.

—No era consciente de mis actos, ¿vale?

—¿Te fuiste de fiesta _sin mí_? ¡Ya te vale! —Kise infló las mejillas y Aomine se las apretó con la mano que tenía libre. Soltó como una pedorreta—. La próxima vez iremos Kurokocchi y yo sin ti.

Lo único que podía agradecer Aomine era lo bajito que hablaba Tetsu. Eso aseguraba que al menos Kise no iba a escuchar más de lo debido.

—¡A callar, Kise! Pues eso, ya te llamaré otra vez. Ahora estoy con _ya sabes quién_ , así que no creo que me deje hablar tranquilo.

—Comprendo.  A fin de cuentas, el nombre de Kise-kun sonó en varios de tus audios.

Ahí, a las ocho y tres minutos de la tarde de un sábado de lo más extraño, Aomine se quedó sin color en la cara. Su espíritu abochornado decidió abandonar su cuerpo e ir a buscar suerte a algún otro punto del planeta. Ojalá se decantase por una langosta. Eso sí que era vida.

—Entonces otro día hablamos, Aomine-kun. Espero que tengas mucha suerte.

—Sí, sí, ya te llamo otro día. —Se frotó el cogote y el puto Kise lo estaba observando fijamente, tanto que Aomine tuvo que hacerle una seña para que prestase atención al volante—. Gracias y tal.

—No hay de qué. Hasta otra.

Tetsu colgó. Aomine estaba más rojo que la langosta en la que quería convertirse y Kise lo miraba de reojo sin decir ni pío. ¡Joder! De tonto no tenía ni un pelo, por mucho que a Aomine le gustase hacerle ver lo contrario, y fijo que se había dado cuenta de _algo_.

* * *

Tras la llamada de Tetsu, lo único que se podía escuchar era el ruido del motor. Nada de música ni de conversaciones tontas. Kise, con una expresión completamente seria y con la concentración a los topes, parecía una estrella de Hollywood en medio de la escena guay de una superproducción.

—Kise, ¿qué bicho te ha picado? Estás raro.

—¿Y me lo dices _tú_ a mí? —Kise se rió, pero no era esa típica risa de ensueño que dejaba a Aomine sonriendo como un imbécil, sino ese intento de carcajada sardónica que le salía siempre tan bien.

—Sí, te lo estoy diciendo _yo_ a _ti_ porque eres _tú_ el que está raro —Aomine chasqueó la lengua.

Kise se quedó unos segundos en silencio, sonriendo como si estuviese guardándose un secreto.

—Hace un par de días me llamó Momocchi y me dijo que estabas muy decaído. Le pregunté qué te pasaba y tal, pero no soltó prenda. —Kise sonrió con pena—. Y si ella no me dice nada, tú menos. Así que pensé: “bueno, pues aprovecharé el día de la entrevista para darle una sorpresa y levantarle el ánimo”. Pero luego me entero de que Kurokocchi _lo sabe todo_ y, ummm…

Aomine se preguntó seriamente por qué no se había convertido aún en una puta langosta. A ver, Satsuki (Kise se empeñaba en seguirla llamando por su apellido de soltera y no iba a caer de la burra con facilidad) le chivó a Kise lo de que Aomine estaba triste. Mierda. Ella _sabía_ que el problema de Aomine era Kise, y aun así contactó con él para, seguramente, solucionar las cosas rápido.

Encima tuvo la decencia de no hablar de más y decirle a Kise que buena parte de la culpa era suya.

Después de ese cántico a la amistad con patas que era Satsuki, estaba el propio Kise intentando hacer de su vida algo más feliz. Joder.

Pero después estaban esos resquicios de duda que quedaban en Kise mientras mencionaba a Tetsu y ahí había gato encerrado.

—¿Y qué pasa con Tetsu?

—¿Eh? ¡Nada! Quiero decir, Kurokocchi es tu mejor amigo. Y vamos, sé mejor que nadie que se puede confiar en él para lo que sea.

—¿Entonces? Porque antes de que llamase, estabas normal. Normal dentro de lo que eres tú.

Algo que le asombraba de Kise era cómo, pese a tener una habilidad innata para poder hablar de sus emociones como si estuviese comentando el tiempo, pocas veces lo hacía. Le bastaba con su paz interior. Qué bonito debía de ser vivir como él.

Todo esto demostraba, además, que Kise siempre iba a su bola. En vez de intentar hablar desde el principio con Aomine, más o menos como acababa de hacer Tetsu, optó por currarse una escapada al quinto pino y luchar contra la melancolía con una terapia de choque.

Claro que si le hubiese sacado el tema directamente, Aomine no habría dicho ni mu. No era ta fácil como se lo querían hacer ver los demás, ¿vale?

—¿Cómo te lo digo? —Kise tamborileó el volante con los dedos—. Me habría gustado que hubieses confiado tanto en mí como en Kurokocchi o en Momocchi.

—Espera, espera, ¿tienes envidia? ¿ _Tú_? —Aomine se quitó esa mierda de gafas enanas y la luz del sol, que no de Kise, le cegó. Mejor. Así podía perderse la sonrisa avergonzada de Kise.

—¡Como para no! Siempre me tengo que enterar por terceros de lo que te pasa. Y es como si te diese miedo hablar conmigo o algo.

Kise ni siquiera estaba enfadado con él. Solamente frustrado. Aomine sabía qué era esa sensación porque la había sentido una y otra vez a lo largo de su vida. Cuando Tetsu y él eran casi desconocidos en el instituto o cuando se enteraba de cómo iban las lesiones de Kise por Satsuki.

—Joder, Kise, ¡deja de mezclar cosas! A Tetsu se lo conté porque estaba _borracho_ y a Satsuki se lo expliqué a medias. El problema no lo tengo _contigo_ —Bufó. _Lo tenía con todos_ , quiso añadir a mayores.

—No, si en el fondo lo sé. No quiero echarte la culpa, ¿eh, Aominecchi? —Se rió un poco.

Lo peor de ser un inepto a la hora de expresarse era que acababa haciéndole daño a la gente a la que más quería. Ya debía de estar Kise pensándose que Aomine no confiaba en él o algo así.

* * *

 

Sin siquiera avisar, Kise aparcó en un 24 horas perdido en medio de la carretera y se bajó del coche como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

—¿Este es el sitio al que me querías llevar? ¿Un 24 horas?

—No, es solo que llevamos mucho en el coche y hay que estirar las piernas. Ah, me da pena que la comida ya se esté enfriando, pero bueno, ¡qué se le va a hacer! —Suspiró y se frotó la nuca—. No sé si llegaremos a tiempo.

—¿A tiempo _a dónde_?

Kise lo miró con aire divertido y una sonrisa que había que declarar ilegal lo antes posible. Esa sonrisa que hacía que Aomine solo quisiese bajarse del coche, coger a Kise por la muñeca y llevárselo a algún lugar recóndito donde poder mancillarle los labios durante horas y horas.

—Bueno, yo voy al baño. No robes patatas, ¿eh? Que te conozco.

En vez de besarle, que era lo que debería estar haciendo, Aomine le dio una patada en el culo para que apurase y se fuese al cuarto de baño de una vez.

Robó un par de patatas fritas de todos modos. No estaban tan calientes como antes, _obviamente_ , pero aún se podían comer. Con las manos grasientas, Aomine sacó el móvil del bolsillo y le mandó un mensaje a Satsuki dándole las gracias.

Miró el móvil fijamente. ¿Y si le escribiese un _te quiero_ a Kise —que estaba ahora con el móvil sí o sí— y que luego hablasen sobre el tema laaargo y tendido? Lo veía claro: Kise vendría sonrojado, pero haciéndose el digno y diciendo _Aominecchi, qué bromas más raras haces_. Entonces Aomine le diría que aquello no era una broma. Se besarían y final feliz.

Todo lo que hizo fue mandarle una foto donde se veía cómo su mano robaba tres patatas más de la bolsa. Kise le respondió casi automáticamente con un emoticono enfadado. ¿Meaba con el móvil en la mano o qué?

Como cinco minutos después llegó Kise con una sonrisa triunfal y un _maiubo_ en la mano que tuvo que comprar para poder usar el baño del 24 horas sin remordimientos.

—¿El chico viene incluido con el coche? —preguntó Kise mientras señalaba a Aomine, que seguía apoyado.

Aomine le dio un manotazo en la cara y él se empezó a reír hasta que un ruido todavía más estremecedor lo dejó con la risa en la boca.

Se oyó un estruendo. Sonaba algo así como a… a…

—¡Ah, que ya empieza! Vamos a donde se vea bien —Kise miró a su alrededor y señaló a uno de los lados del 24 horas—. ¡Ahí, ahí! ¡Vamos! ¡Coge la comida!

Dicho y hecho. Aomine obedeció las órdenes con sumo gusto y se sentaron en la esquina del fin del mundo.

Puto Kise. Qué bien sabía él lo mucho que le gustaban a Aomine los fuegos artificiales.

—Joé, yo quería llevarte a ver los fuegos al festival de un pueblo. Pero bueno, los vemos aquí y luego vamos para allá, ¿te parece? Creo que son quince minutos más.

—Ah… —respondió Aomine. Le estaba escuchando a medias. Estaba demasiado embobado con los fuegos artificiales como para prestar atención a cualquier otra cosa.

Bueno, sí que fue capaz de comerse media hamburguesa de un bocado. Pero fue porque Kise básicamente se la puso en la boca.

Era un buen espectáculo. Los fuegos artificiales ascendían despacio, increíblemente despacio, por el aire. Sin prisa. Entonces, cuando la expectación ya no podía ir a más, estallaban y todo era una gran explosión de color y luces en el cielo oscuro. Y la danza volvía a comenzar.

Le dio un poco de pena Kise, que era mucho más fan de los espectáculos rápidos que no daban tiempo a descansar. De esos que lanzaban cinco cohetes al mismo tiempo y antes de que ensordasen a medio mundo a golpe de ¡bum! ¡bum!, ya estaban lanzando los siguientes. ¡Prisa, prisa, prisa!

Pero bueno, eran fuegos artificiales a fin de cuentas. Lo mismo.

Kise le puso la pajita en la boca para que bebiese algo “y se hidratase”. Qué atento.

—Gracias, tío.

—De nada, churri —Kise puso los morros para afuera, esperándose el típico manotazo de Aomine (confirmado una vez más el masoquismo de esta pobre alma de cántaro) y encontrándose, así de forma un poco inesperada, con la duda de Aomine en su plenitud.

¿Qué tenía que hacer?

¿Qué _no_ tenía que hacer?

Con una idea tan clara como el barro en mente, Aomine fue acercando sus labios a los de Kise, pensando en lo idiotas que eran los dos, y se paró justo cuando estaba a punto de besarle. No, nada de besos aún. Tenía que hablar con él _y luego_ , pues… Ya se vería. Tenía que solucionar esto lo antes posible.

Claro que Kise, que estaba a años luz de alcanzar los quebraderos de cabeza de Aomine, solo lo vio sonrojarse a escasos centímetros de sus labios.

Vale, ahora sí que debía de dar la sensación de ser un imbécil. Qué triste. Estaban en medio de una de las situaciones más cliché y manidas del universo —¿dos chicos que se gustaban y fuegos artificiales? Coño, su vida era un _shoujo_ — y aun así Aomine acababa cagándola de todos modos. También era cierto que la comida basura y sus espaldas tocando la pared sucia de un 24 horas no era lo más romántico del mundo, ¡pero se tenían el uno al otro, joder!

—Kise.

Kise estaba regurgitando una hamburguesa. Qué anticlimático.

—Quiero hablar contigo de una cosa. Es importante, ¿vale?

Ahora tenía que explicarle a Kise que ir por ahí a tientas, robándose besos y echando polvos estando borrachos o desesperados,  _no_ era bueno para ninguno de los dos. Aomine, desde luego, se había dado cuenta de que seguir así era imposible. Qué putada era eso de enamorarse. En fin, no era como si tuviese otro remedio. Estaba enamorado de Kise y estaba determinado a hacer las cosas bien. O al menos a intentarlo.

Todo esto se lo podría haber dicho, pero su cerebro no estaba por la labor de cooperar con él.

—Kise, verás. Tú y yo; nosotros. ¿Qué te parece?

Kise lo miró con una ceja levantada mientras se terminaba la hamburguesa.

—No sé qué me estás preguntando, Aominecchi. ¿Es un acertijo o algo? —Sacó de la bolsa del Maji unas alitas de pollo—. ¿Quieres?

—Oh, trae, trae. —Al coger la alita de pollo, sus manos mantuvieron contacto con las de Kise y ahí saltó _la chispa_. Gracias, alitas de pollo. A ver si podía devorarlas y confesar su amor al mismo tiempo—. Vamos, a lo que iba: me he dado cuenta de que siento algo por ti. Y… eso. Que te quiero. En fin, pásame una patata o algo.

Pues no le pasó una patata; a Kise le dio un puto ataque y se atragantó. Qué bien, Aomine confesaba sus sentimientos y todo para que Kise se le muriese ahí mismo. Intentó darle palmaditas en la espalda, para que la comida fluyese mejor _o algo_ , y Kise le dio un manotazo porque no era plan de manchar su camisa de Tom Cliffhanger con manos llenas de grasa de freidora.

Aomine le pasó algo de beber.

Si esto no era lo más bochornoso de su vida, poco le faltaba para serlo. Lo bueno era que Kise no solo no se había muerto ni convertido en un zombi, sino que parecía contento. Tampoco ahí a punto de morir de la felicidad, pero al menos seguía sentadito y sin ganas de irse corriendo por ahí.

—No sé qué decir —confesó Kise con una lágrima en los ojos. A Aomine le habría gustado que fuese por la emoción y no por un trozo de pollo mal tragado, pero mejor eso que nada.

—No tienes por qué decir nada —Aomine clavó la vista en el suelo. Ni se había dado cuenta de que los fuegos artificiales ya habían acabado—. ¿Eso que saben _a medias_ Tetsu y Satsuki? Es esto. Y…  Joder, creo que a ti y a mí nos iría bien juntos. No te digo que sea fácil, pero sí que merecería la pena. Supongo. Y no me dejes aquí hablando solo, coño, que _necesito_ oír tu opinión.

Había que dar gracias al cielo por haber permitido que Aomine soltase todo eso estando _sentado_ ; si hubiese estado de pie, las rodillas ya le habrían fallado y habría caído, literalmente, a los pies de Kise. Y todo porque toda la sangre de su cuerpo estaba donde no debía estar: en su cara. Joder, si hasta las orejas parecían que acababan de salir de un horno.

Luego estaba Kise, más fresco y natural que nunca, con una sonrisa de clorofila y dos ojos que ponían en ridículo a los fuegos artificiales de antes.

—Pff. Solo tú podrías hacer esto —Kise se echó a reír. El corazón de Aomine no sabía si romperse a secas o si cascarse sobre la cocorota hueca del memo aquel—. Aominecchi, no tienes remedio.

—¿Eso qué significa? —Aomine le estiró una mejilla por no darle una patada en la espinilla—. Joder, ¿te gusto o no?

—¿En serio me estás preguntando eso? ¿A estas alturas? —Kise se siguió riendo, pero esta vez había un toque de nerviosismo que indicaba que no era oro todo lo que relucía.

—¡Responde con un sí o un no, joder!

Que Aomine tuviese polvos pica pica recorriendo sus venas podía explicar bastante bien tanta exaltación y poca paciencia. En serio, tanto su cuerpo como su mente estaban hechos un caos y Kise no estaba mostrando ninguno atisbo de cooperación.

Fue cuestión de pensar eso para que Kise, que podía leer sus gestos como si fuesen el titular de un periódico, le plantase El Beso. El puto beso más bonito que había recibido Aomine en su puñetera vida. No había sido el primero con Kise —¡ni de lejos!— y a nivel técnico tampoco era nada que Aomine no hubiese sentido antes. Aun así, fue el beso que más alelado le dejó. De esto que notaba algo calentito en el pecho y no en los bajos. Se planteó el porqué. No era ni su primer beso con Kise ni el más romántico; sin embargo, sí que era su primer beso _romántico_ con _Kise_.

Con Kise. Un beso romántico.

Siempre compartían besos tontos, con más dientes, risas o deseo que cariño.

Lo dicho: Aomine estaba apollardado.

—¿Eso te sirve como respuesta? —preguntó Kise como si hubiese acabado de meter 10 mates consecutivos en un partido contra un equipo de la NBA.

—Vale, te gusto —Aomine esbozó una sonrisilla—. Nada que no supiese ya, vaya.

—No me gustas, _lo siguiente_.

—Bueno, bueno. No empecemos ya con las cursilerías, ¿eh?

Kise le limpió una mancha de mostaza que tenía en la mejilla antes de darle ahí mismo un beso bastante soso. Muy bonito todo, pero no había dicho _nada_ sobre lo de empezar una relación seria juntos. Que sí, que era bonito amar y ser amado, pero Aomine nunca había tenido dudas al respecto. ¡Era obvio que Kise estaba loquito por él!

Bueno, vale: no había tenido _muchas_ dudas. Solo un par. ¿Qué? Siempre cabía la posibilidad de que Kise, que se codeaba con modelos, cantantes y actores buenorros, quisiese a Aomine _solo_ por su físico sin igual y no por su personalidad afable y alegre.

Kise siempre había sido algo peculiar, a fin de cuentas.

 

* * *

Ya era demasiado tarde como para ir al pueblo aquel de marras a disfrutar del festival. Como ya se habían puesto hasta las cejas de comida basura, ir a cenar por ahí tampoco era un plan decente. Volver a casa era su única opción.

Tanto chupar coche para esto. Aomine se sonrió. Podría quejarse tanto como quisiese o más, pero en el fondo sabía que aquel viaje había merecido la pena. Al menos había podido decirle a Kise cómo se sentía y dejar las cosas _más o menos_ claras.

 _Más o menos_ porque Kise aún no se había pronunciado al respecto de, _eso_ , estar juntos. Tampoco era plan de ir por ahí metiéndole prisa así porque sí. A ver, Aomine tuvo tiempo de sobra para estrujarse las neuronas en busca de una respuesta, así que lo único que podía hacer ahora era dejar que Kise hiciese lo mismo. A no ser que ya se lo hubiese planteado antes y ahora solo tuviese que hacer un repaso de los pros y los contras y decidirse. Eso último no le llevaría mucho. Kise, por suerte, solía tener un proceso mental que, ya fuese extremadamente rápido o directamente inexistente, era eficaz cuando se lo proponía.

Aomine se abrochó el cinturón antes de que el coche pesado de Kise le montase un pollo y empezase con los avisos y las alarmas y todas estas mierdas. Menos mal que los asientos eran de lo más cómodos, sí, sí.  Perfectos para un culo que estaba mucho más sosegado que el resto de su cuerpo. Al final Satsuki iba a tener razón: Aomine era un simplote y le hacía mal pensar tanto. Eso que se lo dejasen a la gente lista como Tetsu o Akashi.

—Estás agotado —Kise le dio una palmadita en la rodilla, sonriéndole, si cabe, más cansado que él.

Joder, para Kise también debió de ser algo inesperado. Aomine y él siempre habían seguido ese juego —esa dinámica aparentemente irrompible— y ahora venía Aomine exigiendo un cambio por sus santos cojones. A lo mejor Kise sí que estaba cómodo con el "aquí te pillo, aquí te mato" y prefería que todo siguiese igual que siempre.

Sí, los dos colegas incorregibles de toda persona responsable. Codazos de día, polvos ocasionales en la noche. Muchos _te quiero_ disfrazados de _¿qué? Esa tía y tú no pegáis ni con cola_.

Era imposible que Kise desease eso, ¿verdad?

—Mírate en el espejo, anda. Estás hecho mierda —Aomine bostezó y ni se molestó en taparse la boca con la mano. Menos mal que no estaba ahí Satsuki para echarle el sermón de turno.

—Ha sido un día largo para los dos —contestó mientras se estiraba—. ¿Qué, te llevo a casa?

—Sí, y rápido. Que como vayas a la velocidad de antes, me voy a quedar sobado.

—¡Voy despacio porque aprecio mi vida! —Kise hizo pucheros mientras intentaba, sin mucho éxito, hacerse el digno.

Kise era increíble, pero ni él era capaz de hacer milagros.


	4. Chapter 4

Aomine se quedó dormido en el coche y no despertó hasta que Kise, a base de meneos suaves en el hombro, le despertó para decirle que ya habían llegado a casa.

Genial. Aomine tenía planeado tirarle un poco de la lengua para ver qué pensaba de toda la situación (no era que hubiesen mantenido recientemente una conversación que podría cambiar su relación _para siempre_ , qué va). Y va el muy gilipollas de Aomine y se _duerme_. Ya se estaba imaginando a Kise con la música bien bajita para no despertarle y conduciendo a toda velocidad, huyendo de sus corazonadas y acercándose a algo parecido al raciocinio, y con ganas de gritar como un puto loco.

Y lo de que Kise había estado conduciendo rápido no se lo estaba inventando, que Aomine se dio cuenta de que habían llegado a casa en tiempo récord. O les había pillado un tráfico de puta madre — _improbable_ — o Kise, aprovechando que don Mareos estaba más frito que las patatas del Maji, condujo como le salió de la punta del pie.

—Sécate la baba, guarro.

—Que te calles, Kise. —Aomine se secó porque quería ser un modelo a seguir para todos los niños que lo admiraban por ser la mascota de los Crunchy Spark—. En fin, eso. Gracias por traerme, llevarme a los fuegos, invitarme a cenar y tal.

Así, fuera de contexto, parecía que habían tenido una cita de cinco estrellas y que Kise era un novio modelo (que lo era, sí, pero en un sentido un poco más literal).

—No pasa nada, Aominecchi, ya sabes que yo soy un sol.

—No te pases de humilde —Aomine puso una mueca.

—Eso te lo dejo a ti.

Hala, Kise ya tuvo que abrir la boca para ganarse un manotazo. Es que no se podía quedar calladito ni un segundo, no.

—Bueno, Aominecchi, tengo que ir yendo a casa, que toca madrugar y no quiero que el entrenador me vuelva a echar la bronca. ¡No veas la que me montó la otra vez por ir _con ojeras_!

—Eso es lo que pasa cuando eres el único decente en un equipo de mantas.

Kise le hizo un corte de mangas y él se lo devolvió _por partida doble_. En fin, había que volver a casa, dormir y levantarse con la esperanza de no haber tenido un sueño húmedo. O peor aún: un sueño de esos donde sonaba la canción esa de _Happy Together_ mientras Kise y él iban corriendo a abrazarse en un campo lleno de flores.

Salir del coche de Kise fue como ir a hacer la guerra a Rusia: _frío de cojones_. Aomine se estremeció. Iba ya a despedirse de él con un gesto sencillo, pero se dio cuenta de que Kise estaba saliendo del coche también. Aomine lo miró con un poco de desconfianza. Si tenía pensado quedarse a dormir en su casa cuando Aomine tenía un tomate espachurrado por corazón, que se fuese mentalizando de ir a dormir al sofá.

—Aominecchi, espera. —Kise se humedeció los labios, que era lo típico que hacía cuando estaba dudando qué decir—. Mientras dormías, tuve tiempo para pensar y… Creo que estoy más confundido que antes. Pero tengo una pregunta y me la tienes que responder sí o sí ahora. Si no… —Soltó una risita un poco tétrica—. Creo que me volveré loco.

—Pues venga, di —Aomine se metió la mano en los bolsillos del pantalón, jugueteando con las llaves y rememorando su pasado inexistente como langosta.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué _qué_?

—¿Por qué quieres una relación _conmigo_?

De todas las preguntas que podía haber hecho, Kise se quedó con la más estúpida de todas. ¿Cómo que por qué? Porque en estos últimos años todas las relaciones se le iban a la mierda, directa o indirectamente, por eso de que su pareja de turno _no era Kise_. Le hacía más ilusión recibir un mensaje chorras de Kise que uno de su novia. Porque le gustaba pensar en un día a día con él. Porque siempre le llevaba a sitios nuevos, le obligaba a socializar en contra de su voluntad (cosa que en el fondo agradecía) y le robaba un beso en los urinarios de un _izakaya_ de mala muerte con total naturalidad. Porque desayunaba agua caliente y Aomine debería estar ahí todas las mañanas para reírse de él por eso. Porque sabía que iban a ser el mayor grano en el culo de Kagami, Tetsu y Satsuki y eso siempre molaba. Porque Akashi siempre los miraba con una sonrisilla como si lo supiese todo.

Porque Aomine y Kise adoraban los retos, una relación —y más en sus circunstancias— era uno bien jodido y no habría nada mejor que superarlo juntos. Porque podían. Porque deberían. _Porque (se) querían_.

—Mira que eres memo. —Aomine se encogió de hombros y se dignó a continuar con su respuesta antes de escuchar las quejas de Kise, que ya estaba con mirada de cachorrillo malherido—. Pues porque te quiero.

Aunque era algo tan _obvio_ para Aomine, Kise se le quedó mirando como si acabase de escuchar la mayor relevación divina del siglo. Aomine agachó la mirada, aún con las manos en los bolsillos y con la esperanza de encontrarse un yen perdido o algo.

—A veces eres tan directo… —Kise soltó una risa de lo más tonta, y Aomine juraría que se estaba sonrojando un poco. No era fácil diferenciar con tan poca luz.

—Oye, que has sido tú el que ha preguntado.

—Pues sí. —Kise también se metió las manos en los bolsillos y empezó a balancearse sobre sus talones—. Creo que me voy a quedar despierto toda la noche dándole al coco.

—No, tú a dormir, que luego el entrenador te grita y me echas la culpa a mí.

Kise lo miró con aire pillo. Sí, se estaba acordando de cuando fue medio cojeando a entrenar y la culpa, como no podía ser de otra manera, era de Aomine. ¡Y un cojón! A día de hoy, nueve meses después de aquel incidente, Aomine seguía diciendo que era inocente. Kise se había quedado a “dormir” en casa (que fue también el día, por cierto, que Kise se golpeó la cabeza contra el cabezal de la cama en plena sesión de folleteo espontáneo) y a la mañana siguiente Kise se había metido _un golpetazo_ contra la mesa de la cocina porque era un torpe. Ahí empezó la cojera _y no antes_.

—Te estás acordando de _aquello_ , ¿verdad? —preguntó Kise con una sonrisa boba.

—Como para no. Menudo golpe te diste, por burro.

Se rieron durante un momento. Típico de ellos: se resistían a despedirse el uno del otro hasta en momentos de tensión. Kise le estaba mirando como si quisiese abrazarle, pero temiendo que, de hacerlo, se viese incapaz de soltarle. Debería saber que el sentimiento era más que mutuo.

* * *

 

  
¿Paja mental o paja física? He ahí la cuestión. Que ahora Kise estuviese _contemplando_ la opción de mantener el status quo era de por sí aterrador, pero peor aún era que su amistad se fuese a la mierda o perdiese su esencia y todo porque Aomine se había tragado esa gran mentira de que el amor de verdad siempre triunfaba. Para echar más leña aún a su incendio emocional, barajó otra posibilidad más: que fuesen pareja, cortasen y que se jodiese todo.

¿Por qué se tuvo que enamorar de Kise y no de aquella chica que había conocido en Touou? Aquella que tenía las uñas largas, un apellido más largo aún y el pelo — _qué cosas_ — cortísimo. Se preguntó qué habría sido de ella. O del tío aquel que decía que Aomine era un “morenote salvaje y viril”. Fijo que no habría estado mal enamorarse de ellos.

Aomine miró a ver si tenía mensajes nuevos en el móvil. Tenía uno de Satsuki preguntándole _qué tal con Ki-chan_ , cincuenta y tantos del grupo del equipo (coño, qué pesaos) y otro de Ryou diciéndole que había aplastado unos cuantos Crunchy Spark y que los había usado para rebozar una milanesa. Mierda. Ahora Aomine _encima_ tenía hambre.

Lo único que quería tener encima era a Kise, joder.

A Ryou ya le respondería mañana. Con Satsuki no se podía permitir ese privilegio, que luego se preocupaba más de la cuenta y  el marido se lo echaba en cara a Aomine. Le contestó, así de forma despreocupada y casual, que el reportaje ese de los “chicos basket” había ido bien y que luego Kise y él se fueron por ahí a hacer el cabra.

Ella le preguntó si ya había arreglado todo con Kise. Aomine le dijo que _más o menos_.

En fin, a dormir. Tenía que ir con las pilas recargadas al curro, que poco le apetecía escuchar los puteos de sus compañeros de equipo.

* * *

Aomine no supo nada de Kise hasta pasados cinco días. Había decidido darle espacio y tiempo para que _pensase_ y no se precipitase al darle una respuesta, y Kise, desde luego, tampoco estaba por la labor de empezar una conversación por la primera tontería que se le pasase por la cabeza.

Lo triste fue _cómo_ supo de Kise.

Eran las dos de la mañana y Aomine, que iba a tener el día libre, decidió dedicarse a la buena vida y verse una película de zombis en la televisión. Todo bien. Cero dramas.

Todo hasta que le empezó a vibrar el teléfono. Mensaje _s_ nuevo _s_ de Tetsu.

—¿Qué cojones…? —farfulló Aomine antes de ponerse a leer lo que fuera que le había escrito Tetsu.

Ya nadie podía dudar que Tetsu era un poco especialito y que tenía de normal lo que Midorima, pero esto ya era algo completamente nuevo. O eso pensó Aomine hasta que leyó los mensajes.

“Aomine-kun, son las dos de la mañana y Kise-kun no deja de mandarme mensajes. Haced algo o tomaré personalmente cartas en el asunto”

“Aomine-kun”

“Q u i e r o   d o r m i r”

Si eso ya era suficiente para que Aomine ladease la cabeza y se rascase el cogote, la hilera de audios que mandó a continuación ya terminó de desconcertarle del todo.

Más que nada porque se esperaba un sermón por parte de Tetsu y se encontró, en fin, _con aquello_.

_Kurokocccihi… esssstoy ahí dándolo todo con Antonio Jackson… ANTOOOONIOOOOO. Que no decaiga la fiessssshta, ¡Kurokocccchiii!_

_Kurokoccccchiiiiiiii. No dejo de de de pensar en AOMINECCHI… mierda… QUÉ HAGO QUÉ HAGO QUÉ HAGO. Kurokoccchi, tú que lo sabessss cASI todo… dime qué hacer..._

_La noche essss joveennnnn. SUÉLTAME, ANTONIOOO. Dónde está Aominecchi. QUIERO            QUE SEPA que le aMO._

Aomine reprodujo dos veces cada mensaje y se quedó espiritualmente vacío.

Kise estaba por ahí más borracho que una cuba con Antonio Jackson, el filipino de su equipo. Enviándole audios _patéticos_ a Tetsu. Ahora había que imaginarse en qué estado debía de estar Tetsu como para reenviárselos a Aomine, porque además intuía que solo le había pasado la mitad _o menos_.

Bueno, decir que Aomine se estaba despollando de la risa era quedarse cortos. ¿A qué le _sonaba_ todo aquello? Pobre Tetsu, estaba rodeado de idiotas. Y encima los más idiotas entre los idiotas se habían enamorado el uno del otro, ¡qué mala pata!

Se disculpó con Tetsu y él le deseó suerte. Si en el fondo estaba seguro de que los estaba apoyando muy a su manera.

Puto Kise. Y puto Antonio Jackson por dejar que se emborrachase.

* * *

 El plan inicial de Aomine era ir en taxi a por Kise, en plan caballeresco. Solo que —¡tonto de él!— hacer planes cuando Kise estaba de por medio, y encima todo mamado por el alcohol, era una pérdida de tiempo.

Le llamó por teléfono con la esperanza de que le pasase con Antonio Jackson (¿hablaba japonés ese hombre?) y le dijese dónde estaban. Resulta que ahora, tras beberse medio Tokio, estaban empinando el codo en un callejón oscuro y con ratas.

Ja. Eso ya era bastante más penoso que lo de Aomine con el coreano.

Así que lo único que tuvo que hacer Aomine fue gastarse el sueldo de un mes en un puto taxi cochambroso, buscar el callejón perdido de Kise como caballero que va a rescatar a su princesa y todo para que el puto Antonio Jackson le dijese por medio de señas que Kise se había quedado dormido.

Menos mal que Antonio Jackson no entendía ni papa de japonés y, por lo tanto, no sabía ni por qué Kise había estado llorando a lágrima viva. Pobre, aún tenía la marca del reguero de las lágrimas en la mejilla.

Cuando Antonio Jackson se fue a su puta casa tras mantener una batalla dialectal en una mezcla de japonés e inglés macarrónico, Aomine arrastró al cadáver ebrio de Kise al taxi, se gastó aún más dinero y blablablá hasta que lo llevó en brazos a cama. Cómo pesaba, el jodido. Menos mal que  no era la primera vez que lo llevaba así y que se pudo preparar mentalmente, que si no…

Joder, tenía el cuerpo tan calentito…

Al final, mientras Kise dormía con la ropa puesta en esa nube de algodón que tenía por cama, Aomine adoptó una postura de mierda en el sofá y ahí, con la sudadera pero no los pantalones, se quedó dormido.

Despertó con un grito.

Aomine abrió los ojos poco a poco, más desubicado que Midorima en un puticlub, y vio ante él a un Kise que parecía sacado de Cinabrio Kart IV: _The Revenge_.

—¿Qué cojones…? —Aomine se frotó los ojos. Le entró un frío en las piernas tremendo y se acordó de que, _en efecto_ , se había quitado los pantalones para dormir— ¿Disfrutando de las vistas, Kise?

—¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¿Dónde está Jackson?

—En su casa, supongo. —Aomine se levantó y se fue a echar la meada que su cuerpo le estaba _exigiendo_.

Kise se puso a gritar no sé qué cosas y a amenazarle con echarle de casa y mil y una mierdas que Aomine no quería escuchar. Salió del baño, se puso los pantalones —por eso de que Kise le mirase a la cara y tal— y le hizo un resumen de lo que había sucedido.

Kise se quedó mudo.

—No me lo puedo creer… —Kise se echó en el sofá y se pasó una mano por su pelazo sedoso y con aroma a felicidad—. ¿Has venido a cuidar de mí?

—Sigue soñando. Vine a reírme de ti, ¿vale? Solo que me diste pena y me quedé.

La cara de muerte cerebral de Kise pasaría a los anales de la historia.

Era mejor no seguir hablando. Kise no estaba  como para asimilar ningún tipo de información nueva. Aomine encendió la tele y se quedó enganchado a un programa para niños pequeños mientras Kise, que hasta estando hecho polvo era eficiente, se preparó su mierda de agua caliente y cereales con leche.

—¿Para mí no hay nada, Kise?

—No.

Se quedaron en silencio. Aomine ya había visto a Kise con resaca las suficientes veces como para saber que esa conducta era de todo salvo normal. Estaba enfadado. Joder, Aomine se preocupaba por él, lo llevaba a su casa para cuidar de él y encima iba el tío y le recibía de esa manera.

—¿Qué coño te pasa?

—¿A mí? —Kise frunció el ceño—. No sé, despierto y te veo en calzoncillos en mi casa. ¿Qué te parece?

—¡Ya me he puesto los pantalones! ¿Y qué más te da? Ni que fuera la primera vez que me vieras medio en bolas.

Kise frunció el ceño y se lo pellizcó con la máxima cara de limón jamás vista en un ser humano. Si se estaba intentando exprimir a sí mismo, lo estaba consiguiendo.

¡A joderse! Aomine siempre era el que se llevaba la fama de enrevesado y de tener un “patrón de pensamiento arbitrario” (gracias, Tetsu y Akashi), pero era Kise el que se susurraba a sí mismo X y luego iba por ahí gritando Y.

—Será posible… —Kise siguió fingiendo que padecía de migrañas—. ¡No me refiero a eso!

—¡Pues es lo que has dicho! ¡¿Cómo quieres que te entienda si piensas una cosa y dices otra, so capullo?!

Kise tenía como tres formas de enfadarse. La primera de ellas, y también la más superficial, era berrear y hacerse la víctima (véase:  lo que hacía tras un insulto de Tetsu). Era como que quería hacerse ver más enfadado de lo que realmente estaba. La siguiente forma ya sí que no era moco de pavo: gritaba como un loco, si eso lloraba con la frustración, y te daba un puñetazo si lo veía necesario. Hasta Kise sabía ponerse agresivo.

La fase más profunda _y aterradora_ era en la que Kise mantenía una calma acojonante. Se quedaba quieto, con una mirada glacial que sentenciaba a muerte con los niveles de remordimiento en cifras negativas. Así eras poco menos que una mierda para él. A menos que uno fuese una eminencia en el sarcasmo de Kise, como era el caso de Aomine.

No era muy difícil adivinar en qué fase estaba Kise ahora mismo.

—Aominecchi, primero me dices que me quieres y ahora vienes a mi casa _porque sí_ y me insultas —dijo con una sonrisa serena que puso de punta el vello de Aomine—. ¿Cómo quieres que me meta en una relación contigo? Dime, ¿te piensas que me respeto tan poco a mí mismo?

El muy cabrón sabía dónde dolía. Esa era la desventaja de discutir con la persona que, _en teoría_ , te entendía mejor que nadie. Si estaban tan compenetrados para todo y se leía el uno al otro como un libro abierto, ¿entonces por qué cojones pasaban estas cosas? ¿Por qué tenían que acabar discutiendo?

Quizás no estaban hechos el uno para el otro, pese a todo. Que sí, que se querían con locura y tenían más química que un laboratorio, pero eso no significaba que pudiesen mantener una relación normal y estable. A lo mejor deberían seguir cada uno a lo suyo, fingir que nada de esto había pasado y seguir en busca de una persona adecuada. Si eso, dentro de varios años, lo recordarían con una sonrisa en los labios.

Solo había que ver a Satsuki, ¿no? Estuvo años — _años_ — enamoradísima de Tetsu y hoy en día, cuando Aomine se lo recordaba para hacerla rabiar, ella se reía y no había _nada_ que diese a entender que se arrepentía de estar con Take-chan y no con Tetsu. El amor era pasajero, como todo. A Aomine le pasaría lo mismo que a Satsuki, fijo. ¡Y todos tan felices!

—¿Sabes qué te digo? Que tú ganas: tienes razón —Aomine se levantó del sofá y fue a buscar su abrigo al perchero ese de mierda que se había comprado Kise en un mercadillo chino—. Tú  y yo no pegamos ni con cola. ¿Contento? Pues eso.

Kise seguía de brazos cruzados en el sofá, escrutándolo con ese corazón frío y lleno de veneno que tenía. Era mejor estar solo que mal acompañado, ¿no?

* * *

Lo único que quería hacer Aomine era ir por ahí dando patadas a los contenedores de la basura hasta desangrarse y ser condenado a mil años de prisión por escándalo público. Quien se pensase que el amor era algo bonito y poético, que se fuese un ratito a freír espárragos.

Tenía que relajarse. Era un tipo más o menos conocido y no se podía permitir el lujo de ir por ahí liándola parda porque sí. Así que con el corazón triturado y nitroglicerina en las venas, entró en un Mini Stop y llenó la cesta con golosinas, cerveza y el café ese de la lata arcoíris que sabía a pis y que le hacía pensar en la vez que se encontró con Nijimura en los lavabos de la estación de metro de Osaka. Era ese mismo café que bebía Ryou cuando estaba en la universidad y se quedaba noches enteras saqueando la máquina expendedora de la residencia. Debería volver a quedar con Ryou, que era un chaval de lo más legal y no iba por ahí complicándole la vida a los demás.

—Perdón, pero… ¿es usted Aomine Daiki-san? —preguntó la señora que iba detrás de Aomine en la cola. Si no fuera porque tenía como treinta años más que él y estaba casada, ya estaría intentando ligar con ella.

—El mismo —respondió con una sonrisa ni del todo fingida ni tan real como quiso hacer ver.

Le firmó un autógrafo, se hizo un par de fotos y la mujer le empezó a comentar toda emocionada que su marido _es un gran fan_ y que le iba a alegrar el día — _¡o el mes entero, fíjese! Jeje_ — al enseñarle la foto con “el mejor jugador de baloncesto del país”. Aomine sonrió. Ya no era solo que alguien lo reconociese por su trabajo y no por una puñetera marca de cereales, sino por el cariño que se palpaba en cada palabra de aquella mujer. Debía de ser bonito volver a casa y tener a alguien con quien compartir esos momentos de felicidad.

A Aomine le gustaría poder hacer eso mismo con alguien especial.

¿Para qué mentir? _Con Kise_. Joder, joder, joder. Estaba claro que no iba a pasar página con facilidad, y mucho menos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ahora bien, tenía que deshacerse de ese tipo de pensamientos lo antes posible.

* * *

Eso de no pensar en Kise iba a ser un poco difícil por un motivo muy simple: ¿en casa de quién se dejó Aomine sus llaves? _Exacto_.

Buscó por _todos_ los bolsillos del abrigo, incluso aquellos que no existían, y se vació los del pantalón. Los había metido ahí, estaba seguro. Mierda. Fijo que cuando se quitó los pantalones, las llaves cayeron y se pusieron a jugar al escondite bajo el sofá.

No tenía por qué cundir el pánico: Aomine tenía la llave de repuesto en manos de la persona en la que más confiaba del mundo entero.

 _Satsuki_.

Le envió un mensaje explicándole _más o menos_ la situación y todo para que ella le respondiese que estaba en la fiesta de cumpleaños de no sé qué amiguito de Daiki y que Aomine se iba a tener que buscar la vida.

Pues nada, a dar un paseo mientras Satsuki no volvía. Al menos con la ayuda de la música lograría evadirse un rato de la realidad.

O eso hasta que salieron los condenados audios que Kise le había pasado a Tetsu. Esos en los que decía lo mucho que quería a Aomine. _Esos_. ¡Joder! ¿Por qué tenían que mezclarse los audios con la música? ¿Por qué no podían ser archivos distintos o algo así?

Qué ganas de joder el poco optimismo que le quedaba a Aomine.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Mandarle un mensaje a Kise y comentarle lo de las llaves, además de ponerle en evidencia, sería inútil: a estas horas lo normal era que Kise ya estuviese de camino al entrenamiento. Venga, ¡fiesta nacional!

Podía intentar quedar con Tetsu y desahogarse un rato despotricando contra Kise, pero las ganas que tenía ahora Aomine de socializar con otro ser humano eran inexistentes. Joder, se estaba convirtiendo en el amigo ese amargado de Akashi. O peor aún: en Midorima.

A la mierda la dignidad. Se metería en un manga café de esos de gente friki o aburrida, que ahí fijo que no lo iba a reconocer nadie.

* * *

Se quedó dormido en uno de los sillones y no despertó hasta que, como dos horas después, el móvil empezó a vibrar en el bolsillo. Era un mensaje de Satsuki diciéndole que se iba a quedar a cenar a casa del niño ese cumpleañero y que se iba a retrasar aún más. A ver, ¿por qué los niños de dos y tres años celebraban sus cumpleaños, si no se iban a acordar de _nada_? ¿Identificaban siquiera a sus semejantes como _amigos_ suyos? Esas fiestas no eran más que excusas de las madres aburridas.

En fin, pues se iba a quedar ahí otro rato más leyendo mangas del año de la polca y El Arquero de la Vanguardia (menudo nombre más estúpido para una historia). El aburrimiento no tardó en consumir por completo a Aomine, así que decidió marcharse de una vez de ese nido de frikis y matar el tiempo en otro sitio. Iba a cantarle las cuarenta a Akashi como le volviese a recomendar algo remotamente friki.

Sabía que en el fondo este tiempo a solas por la calle le estaba sentando bien. Su cuerpo estaba más tranquilizado. Eso sí, daría lo que fuera por acercarse a una cancha de baloncesto y retar al primer piltrafa que se le apareciese con aires de grandeza. Solo que por esa zona no había ni una mísera cancha…

Aomine chasqueó la lengua. Se veía que la suerte no quería cooperar con él.

El móvil volvió a vibrar y con él el corazón de Aomine. ¿Y si era Satsuki diciéndole que Take-chan iba a cenar fideos instantáneos en casa y que Aomine se podía unir?

 _Casi_. Era el propio Take-chan diciéndole que las llaves estaban ahí y que fuera rápido a por ellas, que luego él tenía que salir a hacer un recado (ir al karaoke con su jefe, fijo). Así que Aomine se embarcó en una odisea en bus, que solía ir más vacío que el metro, y siguió muriéndose del asco hasta que recuperó por fin sus dichosas llaves.

Ahora tocaba deshacer el camino recorrido. Joder.

* * *

Justo cuando Aomine estaba en el ascensor de su edificio, recibió otro mensaje más. Era como si la gente decidiese acordarse de él ahora que estaba de mal humor. Sopesó quitar la vibración, que eso se estaba volviendo bastante molesto de más. Miró a ver quién era, esperándose cualquier tontería, y se topó con un mensaje de Kise.

“Tengo tus llaves”. Solo eso.

Joder, ya le diría Aomine a su mánager que fuese a buscarle las llaves un día de estos a casa de Kise o algo. Ahora solo le apetecía darse un baño milenario e hibernar hasta que le tocase ir de nuevo a entrenar.

Despegar la vista de la pantalla, salir del ascensor y ver a Kise sentado delante de la puerta de su piso fue todo uno.

Aquello sí que era como una escena típica de una película romanticona. Aquí Kise era el tipo “insistente” — _acosador_ , esa era la palabra— que quería ganarse el corazón de la chica, que era una imbécil que se hacía la dura para que la historia durase más de veinte minutos. En la vida real, la chica habría llamado a la policía y el pesado se pudriría en la cárcel.

Solo que esto no era una peli ni la vida real, sino el sueño comatoso de Aomine tras habérsele caído encima un cachalote europeo de esos que jugaban al baloncesto con Kagami. Alguien de un país de esos que sonaba a marca de yogures, como Serbia o Croacia.

Aomine, haciéndose el impasible, guardó el móvil y carraspeó. En ese momento Kise le estaba escribiendo algo, pero se detuvo y se levantó del suelo con una cantidad nada desdeñable de dignidad.

—Ey. Te dejaste las llaves en mi casa —dijo Kise con su ropa impecable y el pelo aún un poco húmedo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No se supone que estás entrenando a estas horas?

—No me encontraba muy bien, así que el entrenador me dejó marcharme antes de tiempo —aclaró con una sonrisa tranquila—. Ya ves, las ventajas de partirme el lomo todos los días. Al final el míster acaba confiando en mí y todo.

Kise no estaba enfadado y tenía pinta de querer hacer las paces. Era como un cachorrillo malherido y Aomine quería jugar con sus carrillos y darle un vaso de leche.

—Y me ha dicho Momocchi que estabas ya llegando a casa.

Esa mujer estaba controlándole desde la distancia. Fijo que obligó a Take-chan a avisarla en cuanto le diese las llaves de repuesto a Aomine; así ella podría calcular el tiempo que tardaría su amigo-conejillo de Indias en llegar a casa y así, de paso, decírselo a Kise.

—¿Y por qué no dejaste las llaves bajo el felpudo o algo?

—Porque quería verte, Aominecchi.

Aomine frunció el ceño tanto como pudo para ocultar lo que estaba sintiendo de verdad. Era como si toda la frustración la tuviese acumulada en forma de gases y ahora se le estuviesen escapando sutilmente. No estaba enfadado. No podía estarlo cuando Kise había venido desde el quinto pino para hablar con él.

—Venga, pasa. Y rápido, antes de que te vea alguien. —Aomine chasqueó la lengua—. Macho, si tenías las llaves, podías haber entrado y punto.

—Es que no me gusta irrumpir en las casas de los demás sin permiso.

—¿Buscas pelea?

Kise le sonrió con cariño mientras Aomine abría la puerta entre insultos y palabrotas sueltas.  

—Sabes a qué he venido, ¿no? —Kise se quitó el abrigo y se lo lanzó a Aomine, que a su vez lo echó en el sofá de mala gana.

—Tú dirás.

En vez de hablar, que se le daba bastante bien, Kise prefirió irse a la cocina a por un vaso de agua. Aomine, muy a su pesar, sonrió mientras lo seguía con la mirada. Le gustaba lo natural que estaba Kise en su casa y cómo ni se molestaba en pedir permiso antes de abrir el frigorífico.

—¡Aominecchi, tienes la cocina hecha un asco! ¿Has despedido a la asistenta o qué?

—Hoy no le toca venir, pesado —Aomine sacó un vaso limpio de la despensa y, sin decirle nada, Kise le llenó el vaso.

—En fin —suspiró y se apoyó contra la encimera, no sin antes cerciorarse de que no estuviese llena de mierda—, el míster lleva varios días medio mosqueado conmigo. ¡Y todo porque dice que ando muy desconcentrado! ¡Yo, o sea, _yo_! Y lo peor de todo es que tiene razón.

Kise se estaba muriendo de ganas de que Aomine le preguntase qué era eso que le desconcentraba tanto, pero no le iba a dar esa pequeña victoria. Así que decidió quedarse bebiendo su vaso de agua mineral con calma y observar a Kise en silencio.

—Estoy hecho un lío, Aominecchi, y encima está afectando a mi rendimiento. —Dejó el vaso en la encimera y se cruzó de brazos con una de esas muecas tontas que ponía para hacerse el enfadado—. ¡Y todo por tu culpa! Ya te vale.

Una cosa era que Kise estuviese intentando quitarle hierro al asunto y bromeando —que era lo que estaba haciendo, vaya— y otra que Aomine, aun así, no tuviese derecho a querer estrangularle durante un par de segundos. ¡Qué morro tenía el tío! Aomine había sido el que había empezado a sacar el tema del amor y todas esas mierdas, sí, pero no era como si se hubiese sacado los sentimientos de la manga o algo. Estaban _ahí_ , junto a los de Kise.

—Sí, tú échame la culpa a mí de que tengas una puntería de mierda —Aomine le dio una patada en la espinilla.

—Que es brooooma, hombre. ¡Mira que eres picajoso! Aunque, bueno, hoy sí que has tenido motivos para enfadarte, lo admito. —Kise le miró con tanta tristeza que Aomine podría perdonarle aunque hubiese asesinado a su abuela—. Entre la resaca, que últimamente ando muy alterado y que no me esperaba verte… pues me porté como un capullo. Lo siento.

—Ahí te doy la razón, mira: has sido un imbécil.

—¡Pero bueno!

—Vale, vale, y yo también he sido un capullo. Menos que tú, que conste. —Aomine apartó la mirada—. Cuando Tetsu me mandó tus audios, me entraron ganas de verte.

—Pero si daba asco-pena…

—Siempre das asco-pena, así que estoy acostumbrado. —Aomine sonrió con malicia y fue esta vez Kise el que le arreó una patadita—. El caso es que no tuve en cuenta tu espacio y tal, y… _en fin_. Ya sabes.

Sí, Kise lo sabía. Lo bueno de todo era que, aunque no parasen de discutir por tonterías, era fácil entenderse cuando se ponían a hablar en serio. Y eso que Aomine, como todo el mundo sabía ya, tampoco era un máquina en eso de expresarse. Que Kise fuese capaz de descifrar sus “en fin” y “ya sabes” con tanta soltura ya se merecía una ovación de campeonato. No era como Tetsu o Satsuki, que tenían como hobby eso de meterse en el pellejo de otra gente, sino que Kise había cogido la Enciclopedia Aomínica y se la había estudiado de pe a pa. Fue un esfuerzo consciente y eso, para Aomine, era poco menos que una confesión de amor.

—Qué complicado es todo esto… —dijo Kise, casi a modo de murmullo, mientras jugueteaba con el vaso.

Kise daba un poco de lástima. Entre ese aspecto medio tristón y esa mirada insegura, sin media pizquita de confianza, Aomine se vio a sí mismo en él. Ese mismo aspecto debía de tener cuando estuvo hablando con Satsuki y ella le dio un abrazo. Ah, qué bien le había sentado.

Aomine iba a aprender de la mejor maestra que conocía. Satsuki era todo emociones y no tenía miedo ninguno a manifestarlas; habría que preguntarse si por eso mismo se le daba tan bien calar las de los demás. Mentirle era inútil. Así que si Satsuki había demostrado que un abrazo tenía propiedades curativas, Aomine iba a aplicar ahora mismo esa medicina sobre su paciente.

Extendió los brazos, pareciéndose más a Jesucristo crucificado y no a un hombre que va por ahí ofreciendo afecto a diestro y siniestro. Kise, que a veces tenía una inteligencia que tenía que hacerse ver, captó el mensaje y, tras dejar el puñetero vaso por ahí, se pegó a Aomine como una lapa.

—No te me agobies, Kise. —Le acarició la cabeza, que seguía algo húmeda. Daba grima tocarla, pero no era momento de ponerse tiquismiquis. Pensó unos segundos qué decir—. ¿Quieres hablar del tema?

Kise se rió.

—¿Desde cuándo eres tan maduro? —Demostrando que no había nada imposible para él, Kise consiguió aferrarse _aún más_ a él.

No era cuestión de ser maduro o no. De hecho, _no lo era_. Aomine no estaba actuando según un código de valores arraigado en alguna parte de su ser, sino que se estaba preguntando qué haría alguien competente a nivel emocional —véase: _Satsuki_ — en su situación. Ella siempre le decía que lo importante era desahogarse y tener a alguien que estuviese dispuesto a escuchar. En fin, Aomine estaba dispuesto a escuchar lo que Kise tuviese que decir, ¿no?

Así que la madurez de Aomine no tenía nada que ver con esto. Simplemente sabía mejor que nadie que, como metiese la pata ahora, podría acabar haciéndole más daño a Kise.

—Los plátanos no pueden estar verdes para siempre, Kise —respondió Aomine desde su pozo de sabiduría personal. Kise se siguió riendo por lo bajinis.

Kise le dio tres besos seguidos y rapidísimos en la mejilla, como si fuese parte de algún ritual de una secta. Aomine aprovechó ese momento para bajar un poco las manos, _así como quien no quiere la cosa_ , y sobetearle un poco el culo. ¿Qué? Uno tenía sus necesidades y encima Kise estaba más bueno que el pan.

—Este plátano no quiere ponerse pocho, Aominecchi.

—¿Estás hablando de ti mismo o de tu polla?

—De mí.

— _Ah_.

Que conste que era culpa de Kise por ponerse a continuar con la metáfora de los plátanos cuando había una mano palpándole el trasero.

—Sabes tan bien como yo que el basket en Japón no tiene futuro. —Kise, así como muy felino y elegante, se sentó en la encimera y por poco se dio con toda la cabeza contra el armarito de los platos—. ¿Sabes? Si a mí me diesen una oportunidad como la de Kagamicchi, ya sea a Europa o América, no me lo pensaría dos veces. Lo dejaría todo e iría de cabeza.

Aomine se le quedó mirando como si fuese una nube a la que intentase buscarle una forma. Joder, se estuvo devanando los sesos de manera brutal durante las últimas semanas y ni una vez, ¡ni una sola vez!, se le había pasado por la cabeza algo tan obvio como que su trabajo los tenía siempre en la cuerda floja.  Para Kagami, por ejemplo, no había sido tan difícil porque ya tenía experiencia con eso de irse a vivir a la otra punta del océano y decir adiós a sus amigos. Aun así, a Aomine se le seguía encogiendo el corazón cuando lo recordaba despidiéndose de Tetsu y el otro chaval (¿Furihata? Algo así) en el aeropuerto.

Pensó en qué pasaría si a Take-chan al final le diesen la oferta aquella para trabajar en Reino Unido. Fijo que se llevaría a Satsuki y a Daiki y, aunque fuese una mierda para los tres, afrontarían la situación juntos y con ilusión.

¿Aomine y Kise? Nada les aseguraba que en dos años uno no estuviese en Brooklyn y otro en Atenas. Tampoco que por azares del destino acabasen en el mismo equipo y que _tanto_ tiempo juntos acabase quemándolos por completo.

—Yo también —contestó Aomine con franqueza, aunque con un nudo marinero en el pecho.

Aomine sería el hombre más feliz del planeta si pudiese vivir de su pasión en la NBA o, siendo menos ambiciosos, en algún equipo de la liga europea. Lo máximo que iba a alcanzar en Japón sería convertirse en el reclamo de una marca de cereales, mientras que en el extranjero lo podrían apreciar por _su baloncesto_. Le costaría dejar todo atrás. Sabía que Satsuki se echaría a llorar y a moquearle en la ropa y que Daiki le preguntaría un “¿dónde vas?” que le dejaría sin respuestas. Tetsu le desearía suerte, aunque por dentro tuviese ganas de llorar.

Kise, sin embargo, cogería las maletas al día siguiente y se iría. Antes, si eso, organizaría una fiesta y se pondría todo sentimental y se ganaría alguna colleja de Kasamatsu. Luego los dos llorarían y Kise, al menos, se olvidaría de la tristeza en cuanto pisase el aeropuerto. Ser tan desapegado podía ser una ventaja.

—Y aun así —Kise le dirigió una mirada tan confusa como desesperanzada—, ¿quieres que lo nuestro vaya en serio?

—Sí —contestó Aomine como si fuera una obviedad—. ¿Tú no?

Vale, conque _ahí_ estaba la duda de Kise.

—Mira, Kise, podemos dejar las cosas tal y como están y seguir cada uno a lo suyo. Echamos un polvo ocasional, quedamos para un uno contra uno, cenamos donde Tetsu… Lo de siempre. —Aomine se metió la mano en los bolsillos, con el ceño fruncido—. Pero sé que en algún momento te veré en la portada de una revista con una modelo o algo y diré: “coño, ese podría haber sido _yo_ ”. Y pensaré en qué habría pasado si tú y yo hubiésemos ido en serio alguna vez. Mierda, sé que con cincuenta años diré: “¡joder, sí que debería haberme quedado con Kise!” y será demasiado tarde porque yo estaré casado con alguien que me da igual y tú seguirás acostándote con modelos de lencería masculina. —Hizo una pausa para respirar—.Ya sabes lo poco que me gustan los “¿y si…?”, ¿no?

Joder, lo último que quería Aomine tras soltar aquella parrafada era que Kise se echase a llorar. Aún no estaba en esa fase de caérsele las lágrimas como si sus ojos fuesen las cataratas del Niágara, pero sí que los tenía ya vidriosos. Si Aomine tuviese diez años menos, ya le estaría puteando por ser un llorón. Ahora, que sabía el puñetazo que le podría caer, se quedó callado.

Una vez Aomine le había comentado a Tetsu lo llorica que podía llegar a ser Kise, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que lo que para mucha gente era algo progresivo, para él era instantáneo. En un segundo estaba bien y al siguiente tenía los carrillos empapados por las lágrimas. Lo que Tetsu le había explicado, y a Aomine le había costado bastante asimilar, era que Kise estaba acostumbrado a mantener sus emociones más profundas para sí mismo. De ahí nacía la famosa máscara de Kise. Era como los desvíos de atención de Tetsu, pero en plan sentimientos y tal.

Solo que en ocasiones, cuando lo que sentía era ya demasiado fuerte, perdía el control y se le caía la máscara. Por eso a los demás les parecía que Kise tenía arranques muy raros de afecto, tristeza, euforia o lo que fuera. Y no era que fuese ciclotímico o algo así; era que a veces, en vez de ser sincero solo consigo mismo, su cuerpo decidía serlo también con los demás.

Qué rarito era Kise.

—No quiero que eso pase —Kise, con los labios temblorosos, intentó sonreír. No debía de saber que su máscara ya se le había caído y hecho añicos.

—No tiene por qué pasar, tontaco. Es solo una _hipótesis._ —Aomine suspiró—. Anda, ven, que se ve que necesitas otro abrazo.

Kise se bajó de la encimera con muy poco estilo y volvió a arrojarse a los brazos de Aomine, casi matándolo en el proceso.  Si no fuera porque estaban en la cocina, Aomine ya habría dado vueltas y fijo, _fijísimo_ que Kise habría pasado sus piernotas alrededor de la cintura de Aomine.

No sería la primera vez, por otra parte.

—Aominecchi…

—Quéeee.

—¿Acabamos de superar nuestra primera crisis de pareja? —preguntó con un tono burlón.

Lo único que pudo hacer Aomine, además de convertir sus mejillas en un radiador, fue soltar una risa tonta. Kise le estaba contagiando la idiotez.

—Se ve que sí. Porque ahora somos… _algo,_ ¿no?

—¿Algo? —dijo Kise antes de darle otro beso en la mejilla. Aomine se vio obligado a hundir el hocico en la clavícula de _su novio, su puto novio,_  para evitar que la cabeza saliese huyendo del resto de su cuerpo.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ya abrazado a Kise? Joder, no paraba de sonreír como un imbécil y Kise ya estaba sujetándole por las mejillas, plantándole besos lentos y suaves que le estaban haciendo perder la cordura. Que Kise estuviese también tan risueño tampoco ayudaba mucho a que Aomine borrase esa cara de merluzo.

—Kise, somos un puto desastre —reflexionó Aomine mientras Kise empezó a dejarle besos por todo el cuello con insistencia.

Algo le decía que Kise, en estos momentos, no estaba como para escuchar reflexiones. En fin, a Aomine no le importaba guardárselas para luego.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No solo tardo casi un mes en actualizar, sino que encima voy y lo hago con un capítulo bastante light en cuanto a contenido (es para compensar el anterior... creo). Perdón.
> 
> Espero que aun así disfrutéis del capítulo :')

Lo de desayunar sistemáticamente un vaso de agua caliente no era la única peculiaridad de Kise, qué va. Otra era el sándwich poscoito.

Sí, era tan estúpido como sonaba.

Cada vez que Kise lo hacía en una cama, se quedaba mirando el techo unos minutos y, sin mediar palabra, se levantaba de golpe y se iba a la cocina a preparar dos sándwiches. Le daba igual estar en su propia casa o en la de Aomine; de hecho, era difícil olvidar cómo una de sus primeras veces Kise se le quedó mirando y le preguntó si podía usar la cocina para preparar sándwiches.

Luego siempre acababa mosqueándose con Aomine porque llenaba de migas la cama. Joder, ¡ni que pudiera evitarlo! Era como si Kise preparase sándwiches para que Aomine los juzgase, asintiendo con decisión, y les diese su visto bueno.

En fin, _Kise_. Había que quererlo tal y como era.

La cosa cambió un poco con su reconciliación, que era a la vez su celebración por haber concretado más su relación. No hubo sándwich poscoito.

—¿Y mi sándwich, Kisecchi?

Kise se quedó sonriendo con cara de entrañable.

—Ahora no tengo que escapar de nada, así que me quedo aquí. —Cogió la sudadera de Aomine, que estaba en el suelo, y se la puso todo satisfecho. Se veía que el pobre estaba adormilado y ya empezaba a irse por las ramas—. Si quieres un sándwich, te lo preparas tú.

Aomine no iba a exagerar y afirmar rotundamente que se había acostado en alguna ocasión con Kise solo por el sándwich, ¿vale? Pero casi. Ese hombre, al contrario que Satsuki, tenía una mano increíble para los sándwiches. Que sí, que le ponías a cocinar _sukiyaki_ y de ahí podría salir cualquier cosa, ¿pero los sándwiches? Cojonudos.

No se podía creer que estuviese renunciando a los sándwiches más maravillosos del planeta por amor.

(A lo mejor, así en plan hipótesis, siempre pensó que eran los mejores sándwiches porque era Kise el que se los preparaba)

—Y que sepas que tu sudadera huele a cabra.

—¡Tú sí que hueles a cabra! —Aomine cogió la almohada y con ella intentó aplastar a Kise, que ya se había visto reducido a un cúmulo de protestas y carcajadas.

—¡¡Que me aplastas!! ¡Aominecchi!

Lo que sucedió a continuación fue un poco extraño. Kise, aún riéndose, fue capaz de quitarle la almohada a Aomine de las manos y la lanzó a la otra punta de la cama, más o menos a donde les llegaban los pies. Entonces, _a saber cómo_ , siguieron haciendo el cabra y uno de ellos (probablemente Aomine, ¿vale?)  dio una coz o algo y la almohada salió disparada.

Hacia la lámpara de la mesita de noche.

Que cayó.

Y se rompió.

— _Ups_ —dijo Kise.

—Pues que le den por culo a la lámpara. Yo ahora no me levanto a recoger nada. —Aomine se volvió a tapar con las mantas, bastante mosqueado con la puñetera lámpara, y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Kise—. Te toca ser mi almohada.

—Mientras no me mandes limpiar a mí…

Lo único que le pedía era que se quedase y que siguiese ahí cuando Aomine volviese a abrir los ojos.

* * *

Las primeras dos semanas con Kise fueron una sensación continua de encontrarse billetes de cinco mil yenes por la calle. Lo que antes eran besos bruscos que exigían una revancha, ahora eran muestras gratuitas de cariño. No hacía falta que Aomine fuese a tientas con sus sentimientos, con miedo de ser avasallante, porque ahora tenía la certeza de que Kise se sentía igual y que a ninguno de los dos se les caería el pene por demostrarse lo mucho que se querían. Increíble, pero cierto.

Tampoco se les iba a arruinar la magia por ir haciendo el gilipollas mundo adelante.

Tenían suerte de haber empezado su relación cuando aún tenían tiempo libre y no en plena liga. Aún podían permitirse el lujo de tener citas (discretas, sí, _pero citas_ ) y pasar días enteros juntos. Días en los que podían lanzarse cojines en casa de Aomine, ir a comprar lámparas de noche ( _ups_ ) e ir a comer takoyaki al restaurante que _siempre_ recomendaba el cuñado simpático de Kise.

Quizás ya era hora de decirles a los demás —al menos a Satsuki y a Tetsu— que ahí había algo; total, se iban a enterar de todos modos.

—¿Tú ya se lo has dicho a alguien? ¿A Kasamatsu o algo?

—Emm. —Kise soltó una carcajada nerviosa que nada bueno podía deparar—. Aún no, pero digamos… que cuando se lo diga, no se va a sorprender mucho.

Otra actividad romántica era ir a correr juntos por un parque bastante concurrido, de esos con un estanque de patos, niños jugando con perros y maduritas interesantes haciendo _jogging_.

¿Qué decir? Era inevitable que alguien los reconociese y que fuese corriendo tras ellos, así con ropa normal y con una correa de perro en la mano, para pedirles una foto o un autógrafo.

—No me digas que Kasamatsu sabe _algo_ … —Aomine perdió tanto color de la cara que ya la mitad de sus fans ni serían capaces de reconocerle.

—Le dije en su día que tú y yo nos habíamos besaaaado y, bueno, que me hacías así como algo de tilíiiiin. Todo esto mientras le hacía gestos sugerentes con la pelvis, jeje.

Menos mal que Aomine casi nunca tenía que verse las caras con Kasamatsu, porque estaba convencido de que ahora en adelante sería incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos.

—Joder, qué vergüenza ajena.

—¡Pero si te estás riendo!

—¡De ti!

Era fácil imaginarse a Kise lloriqueándole sus penas a Kasamatsu, pero, de alguna forma, también pavoneándose y fardando de una vida romántico-sexual más activa que la de su amigo. Típico Kise. A veces iba por ahí contándote sus problemas y daba más envidia que lástima.

Como cuando se quejaba de que llamaba _demasiado_ la atención entre las chicas y Aomine tuvo que darle un buen manotazo como respuesta.

—¿Y tú no le has contado nada a Momocchi? ¿O a Kurokocchi?

Los audios esos con más alcohol que sentido no contaban como una confesión, así que la respuesta iba a ser un no rotundo.

—Qué va. Tetsu se huele algo y Satsuki creo que se piensa que tú y yo hemos discutido—contestó Aomine con un tono innecesariamente avinagrado.

—Si quieres… podemos contárselo. Por mí no hay problema, Aominecchi.

En un parque donde había chicas tetonas corriendo, perros cagando y niños a gritos, lo que más importaba —lo que hacía que las pupilas de Aomine se dilatasen sin previo aviso— era la sonrisa dulce y comprensiva de Kise. Joder, este chico valía un mundo y Aomine quería convertirse en su profeta.

—¿Aominecchi? ¿Me estás escuchando? —Kise se dedicó a chasquear los dedos ante la mirada enchochada de Aomine. Menuda forma de romper el momento bonito.

—Que sí, que se lo podemos decir a Tetsu y a Satsuki. —Apartó la mirada—. Gracias.

—No hay de qué, hombre. Tú déjamelo todo a mí, que sé cómo hacer. —Kise sonrió orgullosísimo de su neurona—. Tengo un plan.

* * *

El plan de Kise consistía en ir a cenar a casa de Tetsu. Le avisó con una semana de antelación, apelando a la amistad que los unía y a ese tipo de mierdas que hacían que Tetsu pusiese los ojos en blanco, y con razón.  

Con Satsuki también era un plasta y el peloteo era constante. Ella le reía las gracias y le decía que tenía unas ganas inmensas de reunirse los cuatro, ponerse al día y zamparse las ensaladas milagrosas de Tetsu.

Todo eso estaba muy bien, sí, pero Aomine se veía incapaz de contarles a esos dos que Kise y él estaban juntos y que ellos les creyesen. Podía ser una broma tonta de las suyas.

En fin, de nada servía hervirse la olla con asuntos así. Además, todo parecía indicar que Kise guardaba algún tipo de as en la manga, así que era cuestión de confiar en él y dejar que el plan  se desarrollase por sí solo. Con esa idea tan ingenua en mente, Aomine fue a casa de Tetsu con toda la pachorra del mundo. Satsuki ya estaba ahí, cebándose a patatas fritas con sabor a gamba y bolitas de wasabi.

—Buenas tardes, Aomine-kun. Me alegro de volverte a ver —dijo Tetsu con una sonrisa de esas antiestrés que solo él podía poner.

Aomine tomó asiento, dejando una bolsa de mochis sobre la mesa, y le dedicó una mirada cómplice a Satsuki a modo de saludo. Tetsu le ofreció té (daba igual que lo quisiera o no; iba a acabar bebiéndose una taza por cojones) y le comentó las ganas que tenía de que empezase la liga para poder ver a Aomine en acción.

Joder, eso sí que era un amigo de verdad.

—Por cierto, Dai-chan, ¿qué opinas del nuevo anuncio de Ki-chan? —Satsuki sonrió con maldad y los ojillos de Tetsu adquirieron algo así como un toque cabrón.

—¿Qué anuncio? —La ceja de Aomine se levantó tanto como sus niveles de curiosidad.

—El anuncio. El que sale en prácticamente todos los vídeos de MyTube. ¡No me digas que no lo has visto!

Antes de que Aomine pudiese mentirle asegurándole que tenía mejores cosas que hacer que ver vídeos en MyTube, Satsuki ya estaba sacando el móvil del bolso para enseñarle el dichoso anuncio de marras.

A ver, Kise salía en muchos anuncios. Era guapo, le hacía el amor a la cámara (figuradamente) y el chaval tenía desparpajo; vamos, que había hostias por tenerlo como modelo. Lo último que podía alarmar a Aomine a estas alturas de la vida era que Kise _saliese en un anuncio_.

O eso se dijo a sí mismo antes de ver el susodicho anuncio.

Aparecía una playa con un oleaje de la hostia, de esto que las olas parecían las manos de Murasakibara al hacer un tapón, y en una de las rocas yacía de forma sexy y descarada Kise Ryouta con la camisa desabrochada.

Un aplauso para Aomine, intenso pero sutil, con el autocontrol por las nubes para no babearse en el móvil de su amiga.

De pronto, sonaba como un coro de ángeles, Kise miraba a la cámara en plan dramático y sonreía como si acabase de derrotar a su peor enemigo.

“Querer es poder”, decía Kise mientras sostenía un perfume que a saber de dónde carajo se sacó, “Yo Kise; yo pude”.

Y ahí terminaba el anuncio.

Aomine Daiki, Momoi Satsuki y Kuroko Tetsuya permanecieron en silencio.

A ver.

 

 

 

Joder.

 

 

 

No.

 

Satsuki y Tetsu lo contemplaron en busca de alguna reacción, indiferentes al hecho de que Aomine estaba en estado de shock total.

Volvió a ver el vídeo. Kise, las rocas, la camisa desabrochada, el perfume que se sacó de la chorra…

“Yo Kise; yo pude”

Lo que se escuchó a continuación fue la mano de Aomine golpeando la mesa mientras se descojonaba vivo de la risa. Iba a morir riéndose, ¡qué muerte tan feliz! Debía de tener la mano roja de tanto hostiarla contra la pobre mesa de Tetsu, pero era imposible parar. Le estaban cayendo lagrimones de la risa, lágrimas que ni en la boda de Satsuki ni en el Rakuzan-Seirin, y el estómago se le iba a partir en dos como siguiese así.

Le gustaría saber si Tetsu o Satsuki estaban riéndose también, pero las lágrimas le empañaban los ojos y lo único que podía escuchar eran sus propias carcajadas.

Estaba muriéndose de ganas de que Kise llegara para poder putearle a gusto.

Las plegarias de Aomine se cumplieron en cuanto sonó el telefonillo. Se mordió los labios, impaciente, mientras Tetsu abría tras escuchar un “¡KUROKOCCCHHIIII!” inconfundible.

—Dai-chan, mira que eres malo.

—Fue a hablar la que me enseñó el vídeo. Además, fijo que sacas el tema antes que yo.

Satsuki le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa, conteniendo una sonrisilla de lo más maliciosa. Pobre Kise; de una forma u otra siempre acababa siendo carne de cañón.

Sonó el timbre.

Tetsu soltó un ruidito que sonaba a eructo de hámster; Aomine, mejor versado en el lenguaje tetsiano, supo que se trataba de una especie de risa desinflada.

Abrió la puerta.

—¡Kurokocchi, buenos ojos te vean! Uff, cuánto tiempo, ¿eh?

—Kise-kun, me estás aplastando.

Una de las grandes incógnitas del mundo era de qué cojones estaba hecha la caja torácica de Tetsu para poder soportar los abrazos asfixiantes de Kise y Satsuki. “De huesos”, le había respondido él con cara de palo. Aomine sabía que le estaba mintiendo.

Kise se estaba quitando sus zapatos de marca pija mientras le comentaba a Tetsu lo delgado que estaba y lo mucho que le había echado de menos (Aomine podía dar fe: Kise llevaba _semanas_ quejándose de que Tetsu “estaba missing en su vida”). Por su parte, Tetsu fijo que se estaba riendo en silencio del anuncio.

—Uy, pero si ya están aquí Momocchi y Aominecchi —Kise les destelló con una sonrisa nada más verlos.

—¡Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames así, jo! —protestó Satsuki, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Hubo una época breve en la que Kise _intentó_ llamarla Satsucchi, por eso de que ahora estaba casada y tenía otro apellido, pero era un hombre de costumbres fijas.

Tal y como demostraba su tradición personal de desayunar agua caliente, por otra parte.

Mientras Kise le hacía la pelota a Satsuki, Tetsu le sirvió su té como el buen anfitrión que era y se sentó. Aomine puso una mueca al comprobar que Kise también había traído mochis.

—Ey, feo, ¿a mí no me saludas?

—¿Pero cómo me voy a olvidar de ti, pichurri? —dijo Kise, sentándose a su lado y posando una mano en la nuca de Aomine y…

Atrayendo la cabeza de Aomine hacia sus labios y…

_Morreo_.  Cuando Kise Ryouta besaba, era imposible decirle que no y apartar la cara. No. No se podía. Imposible. Y Aomine, por muy sorprendente que pudiese sonar, no era ninguna excepción. Respondió a los labios de Kise con gusto, olvidando aspectos tan básicos como que quería hacerle bullying por el puto anuncio y que —¡qué risas!— Satsuki y Tetsu seguían ahí.

Vale, fijo que este era el plan maestro que tenía Kise para hacerles saber sobre su relación. De esto que el tío lo había ideado siglos ha, considerándolo el apogeo de la originalidad, y en todos estos días no pensó ni una vez en cambiar de enfoque.

Joder, Kise era _un genio_. Claro, ¡así Tetsu y Satsuki no se pensarían que lo de su relación era una coña!

—Ah, que aún no os lo hemos dicho. —Kise sonrió de oreja a oreja, con los labios ardiéndole—: ¡Aominecchi y yo estamos saliendo!

—Eso —secundó Aomine por decir algo, con la cabeza gacha.

Habría estado bien que alguien viniese a descifrar las caras de Satsuki y Tetsu.

Satsuki tenía la mandíbula a la altura de los tobillos, aproximadamente. Era como si estuviese recordando la conversación aquella que habían mantenido cuando Aomine estaba hecho mierda y reinterpretando aquellas preguntas sobre la vida sentimental de Kise.

Tal vez estuviese recapitulando todos esos momentos de tonteo _en plan amistad_ que habían tenido Aomine y Kise a lo largo de los años, que no habían sido pocos.

Luego estaba Tetsu con pinta de estar sintiendo por primera vez un olorcillo de mierda de perro recién pisada. Joder, pues él sí que debía de haberse imaginado que la cosa iba a acabar así, que por algo había recibido los audios de ciertos borrachos enamorados.

—Oh, Dios, no estáis de broma —Satsuki se cubrió la boca con la mano.

—¿Para qué bromearíamos con algo así? —Aomine chasqueó la lengua, un poco molesto y avergonzado, y pasó el brazo por el hombro de Kise. _De su novio_ —. Vamos en serio, ¿vale? Sé que puede sonar raro y tal, pero… eh… _quiero a Kise_.

—Y yo a Daiki. —Continuó Kise con un tono tan serio que no dejaba lugar a dudas. Y más cuando usaba el nombre de pila de Aomine, sin honoríficos bobos—. Sé que creéis que soy un bala perdida y, bueno, _lo he sido_. Pero quiero a Daiki de todo corazón.

Fue en ese momento cuando Aomine cayó en la cuenta de que el tinte de sospecha que se podía apreciar en las miradas de Satsuki y Tetsu no iban por él, sino por Kise; tenían miedo de que pudiese acabar rompiéndole el corazón a Aomine.

¿Qué cojones…?

Kise nunca haría algo así.

De hecho, se esperaba el típico comentario de Satsuki de “¡pórtate bien con Ki-chan!”, pero se veía que era al revés y que siempre lo había sido.

—No sé qué decir… Me pilla tan por sorpresa… —Satsuki, pálida a más no poder, se pasó una mano por el flequillo—. ¿Lleváis mucho tiempo juntos o…?

—Tres semanas o así —respondió Kise—. Aunque… emm, bueno… Digamos que… teníamos “algo” de antes…

—¿”Algo”…? —preguntó Satsuki con un miedo real, como si ya supiese de antemano lo que iban a revelarle.

Aomine le evitó el mal trago (jeje, _trago_ ) al ilustrarle la naturaleza de su antigua relación mediante un gesto sencillo y eficaz: se golpeó las paredes de la boca con la lengua mientras movía rítmicamente su puño cerrado ante los labios.

Kise le miró un poco mal.

Menos mal que Satsuki era una mujer receptiva y pilló el mensaje al instante.

—¿Desde cuándo…? Quiero decir…  emm…

—Desde hace… _bastante_ , Satsuki.

Satsuki se estaba oliendo algo y Aomine no tenía el valor para confirmárselo. Joder, que era como una hermana. Hablar de ciertas cosas con ella _le daba cosa_.

—¿Cuánto es bastante? ¿Un par de meses? —Se cruzó de brazos y Aomine tragó saliva—. Dai-chan, Ki-chan, no me digáis que…

—…Años, en realidad. Y sí, Momocchi, _a veces_ cuando teníamos, emm, pareja.

No era algo agradable de confesar, pero no por ello iba a ser menos cierto. Aomine no estaba particularmente orgulloso, ¿eh? Siempre le supo mal estar con alguien —con alguien que seguramente le quería de verdad— y acabar comiéndole la boca a Kise a la primera de cambio porque _era débil_ y encima sabía que ahí donde estaban sus labios, estaba su corazón.

Al menos nunca se acostó con Kise estando con otra persona. Ese era su único consuelo.

(Kise no podía presumir de lo mismo)

—No me lo puedo creer… ¡Sois un desastre! Ay… no… —Satsuki se echó las manos a la cabeza, negando con vehemencia. Joder, que tampoco era la gran desgracia.

Había relaciones que estaban destinadas al fracaso, sobre todo si una de las partes estaba enamorada hasta las trancas de Kise. No era como si Aomine hubiese sucumbido a la lujuria porque sí, ¡que había amor de por medio!

Eso, por algún motivo, no logró que Aomine se sintiese menos culpable. No se arrepentía de estar con Kise, ojo; lo que sí le sabía mal, y mucho, era que tanta gente tuviese que sufrir y todo porque ellos dos eran un par de burros que tardaron demasiado en darse cuenta de sus sentimientos.

—Satsuki-san tiene razón: sois un desastre. Sin embargo —sentenció Tetsu con voz firme, pero una mirada cálida y comprensiva—, eso es lo que hace que seáis Aomine-kun y Kise-kun.

¿Qué se suponía que era eso? ¿Un acertijo raro?

—Mm, Kurokocchi, no sé si nos estás insultando o halagando…

—Insultando.

—Ah.

—Lo raro sería que siguieseis el orden normal del resto de las parejas. —Satsuki al menos esta vez llegó a reírse. Era un avance—. No tenéis remedio.

—Creo que todo esto es una estratagema de Kise-kun para evitar el tema principal —dijo Tetsu con la taza de té entre las manos.

Aomine esbozó una sonrisilla confiada.

—¿Eh? No te sigo —contestó Kise sin enterarse de una, como de costumbre.

—Hemos visto tu anuncio, Kise-kun.

—“Yo Kise; yo pude” —Aomine hizo su mejor imitación de Kise, que se lo tomó tan mal que le asestó un codazo.

—¡ES ARTÍSTICO!

El resto de la tarde siguió como siempre: puteo colectivo a Kise, muchos “Kurokocchi, ¡hay que ver cómo te pasas!”, seguidos de varios “¡DAI-CHAN, NO!” y violencia tanto física como verbal. Un día con amigos, en definitiva. Además, tuvieron la suerte de quedarse a cenar una de las milagrosas ensaladas de Tetsu. Ese tío era lo más soso del mundo a la hora de cocinar, pero de alguna manera se las arreglaba para hacer de las ensaladas un arte.

Todo esto mientras Satsuki, recuperando su espíritu cotilla, les preguntaba chorradas romanticoides, rollo _cómo os habéis confesado_ y _qué tal vuestro primer beso_. Por no mencionar la peor pregunta jamás formulada: “¿fuiste vosotros los que hicisteis cochinadas en mi boda?”.

—¿Qué cojones, Satsuki? Estuve en tu boda pegado a ti como una lapa.

Lo único que habían hecho Aomine y Kise en la boda de Satsuki había sido emborracharse y vomitar en el cuarto de baño de señoras. Aunque eso mejor que continuase como información confidencial.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Eso de que Satsuki y Tetsu supiesen de su relación con Kise fue tan reconfortante como tirarse en la cama tras un día agotador. Quizás era porque ya no tenía por qué estar alerta, con todos sus sentidos compenetrados para que _nada_ diese a entender que le podía gustar Kise. En serio, llevaba demasiado tiempo haciendo eso y era hora de ponerle punto final.

Bueno, al menos delante de sus mejores amigos. Sabía mejor que nadie lo peligroso que podía ser que _alguien_ , fuese quien fuese, se diese cuenta de que Kise y él tenían algo. Como que les podía hundir la carrera a los dos, vaya.

—Aominecchi, luego te preguntas por qué te salen tantas arrugas. —Kise lo puteó, aún sentado a su lado y con la séptima taza de té en la mano—. ¿Pasa algo?

Joder, Kise estaba tan feliz que los labios de Aomine, débiles y poco inteligentes, sonrieron por él. Esa fue la señal que necesitó su novio para dejarle un piquito de esos que le daban a entender que Kise, de una forma u otra, le entendía. Y si no lo hacía, lo intentaría hasta dar con una respuesta.

—Qué moooonos —Le comentó Satsuki a Tetsu con una risita tonta. Cada vez que Aomine se echaba pareja, a ella poco le faltaba para ir por ahí con unos pompones y dar saltos.

—¡Oye, Satsuki!

—¿Pero por qué te pones así? ¡Solo digo que hacéis buena pareja, so bobo!

La respuesta de Aomine fue un gruñido y Kise, aún por encima, le rió la gracia a la listilla de Satsuki.

* * *

Aomine no era ningún cotilla, pero en el momento en que se dio cuenta de que Kise y Satsuki estaban cuchicheando en la cocina, tuvo que quedarse fuera a _escuchar_. Sabía que si esos dos estaban compartiendo un momento íntimo,  de esos de amistad verdadera, él no debería estar ahí con la oreja pegada.

Pero, joder, ¡sabía —o pensaba— que estaban hablando de él!

—¡Que no es eso! —protestó Satsuki con susurros escandalosos— ¡Claro que confío en ti! Jopé, Ki-chan, que no nos conocemos desde ayer. Es más, te tengo bien fichadito, que lo sepas.

—¿Entonces?

—No sé cómo explicártelo. —Satsuki hizo una pausa y el corazón de Aomine, el mejor espía del país, se encogió un poco—. Eres muy buen amigo, Ki-chan, y sabes que te quiero un montón. Pero también sabes que te he tenido que dar varios tirones de orejas porque eres un desastre con las chicas. Y, bueno, con los chicos. ¿Es verdad o no?

—Mis orejas lo confirman. —Kise soltó una risa y Aomine se estaba imaginando exactamente qué cara estaba poniendo—. Lo creas o no, me siguen doliendo.

—¡Exagerado! En fin, me alegro mucho por ti, de todo corazón, y me encanta verte tan ilusionado. Y, no sé, que me digas que estás enamorado de Dai-chan y que vas en serio con él me quita un peso de encima enorme. Pero aun así… te pido que vayas con cuidado, por favor.

 _Enamorado_. Que Tetsu se deshiciese de una puta vez del _kotatsu_ , que la cara de Aomine irradiaba mucho más calor y encima no consumía electricidad. Sabía de sobra que Kise sentía algo por él —a buenas horas, ¿no?— y que era de las personas que más lo querían de este mundo. Aun así no se acababa de acostumbrar a la idea de que Kise estuviese enamorado, _enamorado_ de él. No porque Aomine tuviese un autoestima de mierda que le impidiese creer que alguien pudiese sentir alguien por él (joder, si era un partidazo de tío), sino porque el puto Kise nunca se enamoraba de nadie.

¿Gustarle alguien? Sí. Pero nunca se enamoraba y por eso —sumado a… _otras cosas_ — sus relaciones no duraban una mierda.

—Aomine-kun, es de mala educación espiar a los demás.

—¡TETSU!

Tetsu le hizo una seña para irse al sofá a hablar. No sabía si era para estar un momento a solas y tener su propio momento de amistad o si simplemente quería que Satsuki y Kise pudiesen hablar a gusto.

—¿Puedo pedirte una cosa? —preguntó Tetsu con una mirada determinada.

—Claro.

—¿Me dejas tu móvil un momento, por favor? El mío se ha quedado sin batería y quiero volver a ver el anuncio de Kise-kun.

¡Puto Tetsu! En cuestión de un minuto, estaban los dos riéndose a carcajada limpia —al menos Aomine, porque Tetsu tenía la incapacidad de reírse en alto— mientras Kise, alarmado, vino corriendo a preguntar de qué se reían y a protestar porque le estaban haciendo bullying.

—No sé qué es peor, que mi amigo, mi queridísimo Kurokocchi, se burle de mí o que el amor de mi vida no me defienda —Kise se tapó los ojos con el antebrazo, fingiendo que lloraba desconsoladamente.

Tetsu lo miró fijamente.

—“Yo Kise; yo pude” —repitió Tetsu, el muy cabrito, en voz baja, cubriéndose la boca con la mano.

Aomine supo que esa noche no iba a mojar cuando también se empezó a reír y Kise se cruzó de brazos.

* * *

Después de que Satsuki abrazase a Aomine y a Kise como si quisiese fusionarlos con su pechamen (¿estaba ahí el secreto de las peras legendarias de Satsuki?), diciéndoles lo mucho que los quería, cada uno se fue para su casa. Salvo Tetsu, claro, porque ya estaba en ella.

En fin.

Kise tuvo el detalle de llevar en coche a su queridísimo novio.

—No me digas que estás enfadado de verdad por lo del “yo Kise; yo pude”.

—Claro que no, Aominecchi. —Kise sonrió y Aomine supo que podía volver a respirar con calma—. Es más, me alegra que las cosas entre nosotros cuatro sigan igual, ¿sabes? Casi pensé que cambiaría la tónica del grupo o algo, por eso de que estamos saliendo y… _uff_.

—Eso solo lo harían Midorima o Kagami. Tetsu y Satsuki son más de alegrarse por nosotros.

—¡Y tanto! Momocchi por poco me llora encima. —Kise hizo una pausa dramática y puso una mano sobre la rodilla de Aomine y le dio un apretón—. Ya verás, dentro de nada nos convertiremos en los nuevos Brangelina.

Qué forma de arruinar una conversación que podía ser trascendental. Puto Kise. Lo peor de todo, así a modo de confesión, fue que Aomine se quedó pensando en un nombre de pareja para ellos dos.

* * *

Kise se iba a pasar el fin de semana a Seul. Alguna gente se acercaba a la ciudad más próxima a dar un paseo con los amigos o iba a visitar a su familia; Kise, que era muy especialito, se iba a otro país _porque sí_.

—¡No es porque sí! Es para un reportaje. —Kise se metió en el cuarto de baño con una mueca ridícula—. Eh, ¿las toallas están donde siempre?

—Ya sabes bien que sí —contestó Aomine desde la cocina—. ¿Qué pasa, ahora a los coreanos les interesa el básket japonés?

—Nah, les intereso yo .—No era difícil imaginarse la sonrisa de superioridad que debía de estar poniendo Kise—. Quiero decir, el reportaje en sí no me apasiona, ¿pero un viaje a Seul con gastos pagados?

Poco había faltado para que Kise le suplicase que fuese con él, así a modo de escapada romántica, pero ni la capital de Corea del Sur era un destino para tortolitos ni Aomine disponía de tanto tiempo libre. A ver, que tampoco tenía la agenda tan apretada como la de alguien como Akashi, pero tenía que ir a entrenar, a dar alguna que otra charla a institutos para motivar a la chavalería y quedar con su mánager.

El equipo de Kise era serio, pero aprovechaba cada oportunidad para convertirse en las sanguijuelas que se pegaban a la pierna de Kise, el chico de oro. Coño, ¡la de merchandising que estaban vendiendo a su costa! Claro que todas esas horas de entrevistas y de sonrisas ante una cámara le quitaban tiempo de baloncesto, pero _allá ellos_. Que no se quejasen luego cuando empezase la temporada y el equipo de Daiki les diese un palizón.

En todo esto y más pensaba Aomine, con las manos en un bote de mayonesa a punto de caducar, mientras Kise se daba una ducha rápida.

Y tan rápida, por cierto.

—Te estás quedando sin champú —canturreó Kise con solo una toalla alrededor de su cintura y con una cabellera que parecía un techo con goteras.

—¡Joder, me vas a mojar toda la casa!

En vez de disculparse, Kise se quedó mirando fijamente a Aomine. Ah, sí, le acababa de pillar con las manos en la masa.

O en el pan, mejor dicho.

—¿Y tú cocinando?

—Lo dices como si no llevase años viviendo solo —arrugó el ceño—. Vale que no soy un Kagami o un Nijimura, pero un sándwich sé hacer.

—¿Un sándwich?

Pues sí, Aomine estaba haciendo un sándwich: había pan de molde, el pollo dorándose en la sartén, algo de lechuga de la huerta personal de Akashi y un bote de mayonesa de dudosa calidad. ¿Daba para un sándwich gourmet? No, pero para saciar el hambre valía.

Eso era algo que Kise no entendía. Para él el sándwich tenía un misterioso poder simbólico relacionado con el sexo y la culpa. Bueno, pues esto ni era un sándwich pos-coito y todo parecía indicar que no sería uno pre-coito (si es que eso siquiera existía). Era un sándwich y punto. Preparado por Aomine con mucha habilidad y gracia, eso sí.

Justo cuando Aomine le iba a hacer entrega del segundo mejor sándwich jamás saboreado (el primero era el de Kise), su novio le marcó un placaje —a Kise le gustaba llamarlo “abrazo”— que hizo que por poco se diese una hostia contra la despensa. Otra vez.

—Ay, Aominecchi.

—Tío, es solo un sándwich de pollo.

Kise seguía en sus mundos de amor, cautivado por algo que Aomine jamás llegaría a entender, y se le cayó la toalla. Ahí, ahí, con el culo al aire. Aomine se preguntó si sería posible comer el sándwich, manchando a su novio con migajas de pan de molde y mayonesa, mientras con la otra mano le toqueteaba el culo. Prefirió no arriesgarse.

El que sí que no temía al peligro era Kise, que iba por ahí descalzo, en pelota picada y más mojado que las bragas de sus fans. Al menos tuvo la decencia de decirle a Aomine que le sujetase el sándwich un momentito mientras recogía la toalla del  suelo (tiempo suficiente para que Aomine le atestase un bocado).

* * *

 

El mánager de Aomine hablaba y hablaba de no sé qué mierdas de la liga europea y del interés de un equipo gabacho en blablablá y de no sé qué partido benéfico a favor de la bondad o algo así. Vamos, todo eso que hacía que su boca se abriese como la de un león a punto de arrojarse hacia su presa. Con la diferencia de que el león comía y Aomine bostezaba. Por lo demás eran idénticos, ¿vale?

Así que, en uno de estos soliloquios de su mánager, Aomine miró el móvil _como quien no quiere la cosa_ y se vio sorprendido por un mensaje de Kise. Era una foto donde salía él al lado de un montón de comida coreana con muy, muy buena pinta. Decir que la boca se le estaba haciendo agua no era ninguna exageración, y por esta vez no era _por_ Kise.

Hablando de Kise, la foto que le había mandado, sorprendentemente, _no_ era un _selfie_. Alguien se la había sacado. Aomine puso una mueca mientras se preguntaba con quién leches andaba Kise tan risueño. Quizás fuese la modelo aquella que subió a Instaglam un par de fotos de ella bien pegadita a Kise. Era guapa y un poco pija: típico ligue fugaz de Kise.

¡Que no, cojones, que no! No podía ponerse celoso. _No podía desconfiar de Kise_. Que en el pasado engañase sistemáticamente a sus “parejas” —por llamar de alguna forma a la gente con la que salía durante semanas— no significaba que fuese hacerle lo mismo a él. Para empezar, porque Kise le quería _de verdad_.

Además, la forma más rápida de perder a Kise era cuestionando su libertad. Odiaba que le preguntasen qué estaba haciendo y con quién. Eso era algo que, en parte y sin ser tan radical, Aomine comprendía bien.

—¿Me estás escuchando? —Se quitó sus gafas sin cristales con más intensidad de la que merecía la situación.

—Que sí, que tengo que ir a comentar un partido. Vale.

—Puede que te interese saber que tu amigo, Kise-san, formará parte de uno de los equipos.

Ese comentario sí que hizo que Aomine empezase a prestarle atención. Que su mánager ya asociase a Kise como un reclamo a la hora de hacer que Aomine le hiciese caso era alarmante, pero más lo era que a Kise lo pillasen para jugar y a Aomine solo _para comentar_.

* * *

 

Mientras Kise seguía pasándoselo teta con coreanas despampanantes y comida por la que muchos matarían, Aomine aprovechó para quedar con Ryou, que se había roto la muñeca, e ir a visitar a sus padres. ¿Cuánto llevaba sin verlos? ¿Un mes? Ya tenía ganas de escuchar cómo su padre se quejaba por la situación económica actual. Esperaba que su madre aún siguiese con la costumbre de almacenar en una carpetita (que pronto sería carpetocho) recortes de periódico donde salía su hijo.

Su madre le preguntó qué tal en el equipo, que si estaba comiendo bien, que a ver cuándo se pasaba Satsuki —la hija que nunca tuvo pero a la que quería como tal— a cenar por casa. Aomine le enseñó fotos del pequeño Daiki y su madre estaba a punto de deshacerse como mantequilla en una sartén.

—¡Y a ver cuándo me traes un nietecito, que ya es hora! —exclamó su madre con un aire burlón _que no era tan burlón_ — ¿Ya le has echado ojo a alguna chica de bien?

—Ni de coña.

—Niño, qué mal mientes —suspiró—. Pues a ver cuándo me la presentas, que necesito saber quién tiene la santa paciencia de aguantarte.

Normal que esta mujer se llevase tan bien con Satsuki: las dos adoraban sacarle defectos al bueno de Aomine. Así que lo tenía claro si encima quería que le presentase a Kise —“la chica de bien”— para humillar a Aomine  tanto como quisiese y más. Ya le había pasado años atrás con su ex, Fumiko, y no quería repetir la experiencia.

También le había preguntado, así con una mirada muy inocente y risueña, qué tal le iba todo a Kise. Si Aomine hubiese estado bebiendo algo, el líquido se habría solidificado en algún punto de la  faringe y se habría muerto ahí mismo. Fijo que su madre sabía algo. ¡Satsuki se lo había chivado!

—Pero no te me pongas a la defensiva, que solo te preguntaba porque leí la entrevista que os hicieron juntos y me picó la curiosidad.

Ahora era cuando Aomine, sonrojado hasta el tuétano, se preguntaba si Kise también tenía que soportar ese tipo de interrogatorios. Bien pensado,  la familia Kise era muy rara —con decir que Kise era el más normalito, _sobraban explicaciones_ — y más caótica que una pieza rebelde de Tetris.

* * *

 

Si llegase a pensar antes en la familia de Kise, antes se habría visto arrastrado. Fijo.

—No tienes por qué venir si no quieres, Aominecchi. Pero… bueno, entre mi familia y yo casi no hay secretos, así que les he comentado lo nuestro. Además —sonrió con determinación—, ¡la casa de mis padres está en Fukuoka! ¡Fukuoka, churri, _Fukuoka_!

Cuando Kise se independizó (mucho antes que Aomine y los demás, cabe decir), sus padres mandaron todo a tomar por saco y vendieron la casa donde criaron a sus tres hijos. Entonces decidieron, a saber por qué, instalarse en la residencia de verano, herencia de la abuela, que tenían en un pueblo de Kyushu.

Lo del “a saber por qué” venía por algo tan extraño como que los padres de Kise estaban separados, que no divorciados. _Estabilidad económica y tal_ , decía Kise cuando Aomine le preguntaba el motivo. Así que esos dos vivían juntos casi como compañeros de piso; él trabajaba como editor en un pequeño periódico local y ella se iba de crucero con las amigas por el Mediterráneo (cortesía de su hijo).

De ese matrimonio tan raro salieron tres hijos que eran unos cracks en lo laboral y un puto desastre en lo sentimental. Entre la hija solterona que, tras un desengaño amoroso, dijo no querer saber más de los hombres, la que iba ya por su tercer matrimonio y _Kise_ , aquella casa debía de ser un gallinero de cuchicheos y malos consejos.

Aomine no quería lidiar con gente tan rarita.

 _Sin embargo_ —Aomine pasó un brazo por el hombro de Kise—, era la familia de su churri y tenía que respetarla.

—¿Eso es un sí? —Kise sonrió y la tentación de besarle era muy fuerte.

—Lo hago por ir a Fukuoka, tampoco te flipes.

—No, si yo también lo digo por ir a Fukuoka —Kise soltó una carcajada y Aomine se asustó un poco de lo desapegado que podía llegar a ser este chico— _contigo_.

Dicho eso, Kise le dio un toquecito en la nariz con el dedo y sonrió aún más.

* * *

 

Había que tomar precauciones si querían ir de viaje juntos. Para empezar, nada de sentarse juntos en el avión. Que, bien pensado, daba igual porque luego los iban a ver paseándose por el aeropuerto de todas formas. Lo bueno era que, como no eran estrellas de la farándula, la prensa tampoco estaba muy encima de ellos; el problema, si eso, podían ser los fans (de Kise).

Tuvieron suerte y, más allá de un par de cuchicheos y sonrisas furtivas, no llamaron mucho la atención. Mejor.

—Macho, qué calor hace aquí —Aomine le dio un pellizco a su camiseta sin mangas para que le diese un solo de aire fresco y Kise se quedó mirándolo con deseo.

Que era la única forma aceptable de mirar a Aomine Daiki, por otra parte.

—A ver si llegamos pronto a casa y te duchas, que estás sudando como un cerdo.

—Pero si te estás poniendo perraco.

Kise estaba hecho polvo y con pocas ganas de echarse un ídem, así que, quizás, las impresiones de Aomine iban por mal camino. Debía de ser porque tenía sueño y estaba nervioso.

A decir verdad, no llevaba nada bien eso de ir a conocer a la familia de su pareja. Nunca. Jamás. Y en el caso de Kise era todo muy extraño porque llevaban apenas un mes saliendo, pero como se conocían de siempre daba la sensación de que llevaban juntos dos milenios enteros (no le importaría que así fuese).

Pero por una parte era un alivio. Cualquiera que hubiese echado un vistazo al historial sentimental de Kise se habría dado cuenta de su afán por el secretismo —estuviese liado con tíos o tías— y de rehuir de todo que tuviese un olorcillo a estabilidad. Vamos, sin rodeos: Kise no iba fardando por ahí de pareja.

Y ahí estaba Kise ahora, que no cagaba por anunciar a bombo y platillo que Aomine era su novio.

—¿Aominecchi? ¿Te pasa algo? Estás todo sofocado. —Kise frunció el ceño—. Si eso ve al baño, te echas algo de agua y yo voy rápido al Ministop a comprarte algo de beber.

Aomine le echó la risa en la cara y Kise se rebotó porque _¿¿de qué te ríes?? ¡Encima que me preocupo por ti!_ y poco importó que estuviesen en un aeropuerto, a la vista de todo quisqui, para que Aomine colisionase sus mejillas contra las de Kise y lo putease a morir.

* * *

 

—¡MAMÁAAAA! ¡YA ESTOY EN CASA!

—¡RYOOOOOU-CHAN DE MI VIDA!

Se oyó cómo un manada entera de elefantes bajaba por las escaleras, pero en realidad era solo la madre de Kise.

Aomine ya estaba empezando con las bromas de suegras. Mierda.

La madre de Kise se lanzó a abrazar a su hijo y a decirle lo guapo que estaba y lo mucho que lo adoraba. Que fuese “el peque de la casa” a los catorce años —edad en la que Aomine conoció por primera vez a aquella mujer— tenía un pase, ¿pero ahora?

—Mamá, mira, ¡es Daiki! Te lo he traído de una pieza. ¿A  que es guapo?

—¡Y tanto! —La madre de Kise, con más arrugas que hace una década, sonrió como el bebé de los Teletubbies— ¡Hacía siglos que no te veía! Cómo has crecido, ¿eh? ¡Si hasta eres más alto que Ryou-chan! Por cierto, puedes llamarme “mamá”. ¡Que es broma, hombre, mira que eres serio! Yuuka va bien. Ay, te debes de pensar que soy una cotorra. ¿Qué tal te va todo, cielo?

—Emm. Gracias por su hospitalidad, emm, Yuuka…-san. Todo bien por aquí, ¿y usted?

—¡Mamá, no atosigues al pobre Daiki!

Kise decía eso, pero se estaba meando de la risa. ¡Qué cabrón! ¡Pero qué cabronazo estaba hecho!

Su madre, más decente que él, se disculpó y le guió hasta su habitación, que venía a ser la de Kise. Iban a dormir juntos. En casa de los padres de Kise. Esta familia era tan moderna y tan libre de prejuicios raros que, por una parte, eran una bendición; por otra, hacían que Aomine se muriese de la vergüenza.

Aomine tuvo que ir a saludar a los demás miembros de la familia, véase: la hermana soltera de Kise, Ayumu. Era alta, de caderas anchas y sugerentes, aunque tenía más o menos la misma pechonalidad que su hermano pequeño. Ayumu cobraba una pasta gansa como cirujana plástica y vivía de puta madre en casa de sus padres. Preciosa, con dinero y sin ligues a la vista. El mundo se había ido a la mierda.

El padre de Kise estaba trabajando y la otra hermana, la casada con el cuñado simpático, vivía en algún punto de Saitama. Pobre.

Kise, Aomine, Ayumu y la madre (¿Yuuka? ¿Se llamaba así?) se congregaron alrededor de la tabla redonda —sí, la del Rey Arturo— y hablaron un poco sobre su día a día. Kise comentó que las clases de francés le iban viento en popa y Ayumu chismorreaba de todos los famosos que se habían pasado por quirófano.

Por quirófano para hacerse un retoque, se sobreentiende. A nadie le interesaría que tal actor se operase de apendicitis o que a la cantante pop del momento le quitasen un riñón.

—Espera, ¿estás aprendiendo francés? ¿Tú? ¿Desde cuándo? —preguntó Aomine con los ojos entrecerrados.

Kise pareció algo incómodo con la pregunta, pero pronto hizo de su mueca de desagrado una sonrisa.

—¡ _Ouais, mon p’tit Daïki_! Yo estoý apgendiendó français.

—Das más pena que Kagami hablando italiano. —Aomine apoyó la mejilla en la palma de la mano—. ¿Por qué te ha dado por el francés?

—Pues porque me da un toque _chic_. ¿A que ahora soy un 31% más refinado?

—Que nadie le diga que no, que se pone a llorar —susurró Ayumu con malicia. Aomine le rió la gracia.

Era tristísimo que Kise hasta fuese el hazmerreír en su propia familia (aunque su madre le estaba defendiendo a capa y espada). Pero, para ser sinceros, la gente que más puteaba a Kise era quien más lo apreciaba de corazón: Kasamatsu, Tetsu y, bueno, el propio _Aomine_.

En fin, se lo estaban pasando bien, ¿no? La familia de Kise, con sus peculiaridades y todo, era sincera y de mentalidad abierta. De hecho, en vez de crear momentos incómodos de más a base de preguntas de mierda, la madre de Kise decidió estrechar lazos jugando al Uno.

De verdad.

—Pues ahora te jodes y coges cuatro cartas más.

—¡Esto no se hace! ¡VOY A CORTAR CONTIGO!

—Lo que tú digas, rubiales, pero primero coge cuatro cartas.

—Qué bonito es el amor —dijo Ayumu con su voz raspada y siniestra.

Lo de bonito podía ser discutible, pero divertido sí que era.  Sobre todo cuando a Aomine le quedaba una carta y Kise tenía media baraja en las manos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Puede que el capítulo no parezca muy importante para la trama, pero os aseguro que lo es (o eso quiero creer). Por cierto, a esta historia ya no le quedan muchos capítulos más
> 
> pero
> 
> eso no significa que la saga vaya a terminar ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ey, ¿qué tal? Aquí estoy, dándolo todo. En fin, mil perdones por haber tardado 8000 siglos (o algo más, incluso) en actualizar. Antes de comenzar con este capítulo, recomiendo la lectura de "En la cuerda floja", que es la tercera parte de esta serie.
> 
> Una vez más, mil perdones por haber tardado tanto. Este capítulo ha sido un hueso duro de roer :') Ah, ¡y muchísimas gracias a los que habéis dejado kudos o comentarios! Se agradecen mucho, de veras.

Fukuoka era una ciudad con vida propia. Aomine siempre tenía la sensación de que todas las ciudades eran más o menos iguales y que, si eso, lo único que cambiaba era el tamaño. Vamos, ¿qué diferenciaba a Yokohama de Tokio?

Si ya la comida no fuese un aliciente digno para Aomine, estar con Kise sí que lo era. Ojalá pudiesen hacer más escapadas de un fin de semana como estas y recorrer, quizás en varios años, Japón de punta a punta. Incluso Yokohama y Tokio parecerían polos opuestos si fuese Kise quien lo acompañase en su viaje. En serio, ese tío hacía de cada detalle insignificante un mundo de fantasía.

No podría decir que eso fuese algo que le desagradase de Kise, de verdad.

Lo que sí que le molestaba era que se parase en cada puta tienda a mirar mierda inservible.

—No es mierda inservible —Se defendió Kise con las manos puestas en mierda inservible.

Ese era el momento idóneo para que Kise explicase por qué un kappa tallado en madera no entraba en la categoría de mierda inservible, pero se calló y siguió explorando los productos de algo que parecía una tienda de recuerdos muy sui generis.

—Me estás recordando a Midorima —Aomine puso una sonrisilla que pronto pasó a los labios de Kise, que hasta estas cositas copiaba.

—Ay, Aominecchi, qué poco sabes de la vida. Eres joven, lo sé, por eso mismo voy a perdonarte.

Aomine puso los ojos en blanco, que era lo único que podía hacer cuando Kise, nacido en junio, se emperraba en ser “mayor” que alguien que cumplía en agosto. Mira que Kise tendría motivos para fardar por ahí, pero ese, precisamente _ese_ , no era uno de ellos.

Kise seguía mirando baratijas con un aire cada vez más ausente, sonriéndose a sí mismo cuando encontraba algo que para él, y solo para él, tenía un valor simbólico mucho mayor que el que indicaba la etiqueta. Aomine no entendía a qué venía tanta nostalgia. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y miró para arriba, pensando en Satsuki y en todas las veces que había tenido que acompañarla por todas las tiendas de Shibuya. Debería comprarles un recuerdo tanto a ella como al peque.

 

Pero no en esta tienda de mala muerte.

 

* * *

El kappa de madera, que ahora vivía cómodamente en el bolso de Kise, trajo consigo la mala suerte. Ese objeto estaba maldito, ¡lo estaba! Si no que alguien encontrase una explicación lógica de por qué Kise ahora estaba tan tristón de repente, como si alguien (y no era por señalar a nadie, pero el kappa era sospechoso) le estuviese drenando la energía. Hasta Fukuoka en sí parecía mustia.

—Eh, ¿qué tripa se te ha roto?

—¿Qué? ¿A mí? —Kise levantó la cabeza, que la tenía hasta ahora mirando hacia el suelo, y fingió una sonrisa.

  
No, ese tipo de sonrisas otra vez _no_.

  
—No, Kise, se lo digo al viejo ese de ahí —Aomine señaló a la nada y el muy tonto de Kise siguió su dedo con la mirada—. ¿Con quién crees que estoy hablando, so memo?

—Tan dulce como siempre, ¿eh? —Kise lo miró cansado—. No me pasa nada, Aominecchi.

 

Claro que no. _Nunca le pasaba nada_.

 

* * *

Nada más llegar a su habitación, Kise se desplomó sobre la cama y soltó un suspiro que quedó enterrado en la almohada. Como Aomine ya no sabía ni cómo tirarle de la lengua, pasó de medios más diplomáticos y le propinó una palmada en el trasero. Kise soltó un gimoteo de los suyos y, por un momento casi mágico, Aomine llegó a pensar que todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

  
—No sabía yo que te diesen morbo estas cosas —comentó Kise mirando por detrás del hombro.

  
Aomine le hundió la cabeza en la almohada.

  
—Calla, anda. —Se sentó en la cama—. ¿Cómo es posible que estés tan hecho mierda? Ni que hubiésemos escalado el Himalaya.

—Uff.

—¿Cómo que “uff”? —Aomine se acostó a su lado, pasando su manaza por el pelo ya revuelto de Kise— Coño, Kise, que parece que estés enfermo o algo. Como te me mueras, te mato.

—Que estoy bien, te digo —Kise giró la cabecita, topándose con la palma de la mano de Aomine. Otro en su situación se la habría lamido para zafarse (eso habría hecho Aomine, vaya), pero Kise era un hombre fino.

  
Solo apartó la mano de Aomine con una elegancia imposible y se incorporó con una mirada triste y lejana. Calló a Aomine a besos y, sí, esa técnica le iba a servir una, dos, tres, hasta cien veces. Pero algún día se le agotaría la suerte y tendría que contarle la verdad.

 

* * *

La escapadita romántica, si así se le podía llamar al viaje a Fukuoka, acabó con lo poco que quedaba del Aomine Daiki dulce al que estaban todos acostumbrados. La próxima vez Kise y él deberían ir de camping a un sitio cerca de la playa y con cancha de baloncesto en las inmediaciones. Eso sí que estaría bien.

  
Lo peor de tener unas minivacaciones era que regresar a casa era sinónimo de escuchar al brasas del mánager recordándole que tenía no sé qué evento que asistir y un partido amistoso que comentar. Y dale. Aomine solo quería jugar al baloncesto, no meterse en camisas de once varas. Joder, si es que lo siguiente ya era que le exigiesen salir en un videoclip de esos ridículos en los que aparecían una panda de famosos fracasados cantando para que se acabasen la guerra y el hambre.

  
—Evita ese tipo de comentarios durante el partido, por favor —le ordenó el mánager mientras se limpiaba las gafas. Si no tenía ni cristales, joder.

—Sí, sí. Lo pillo.

—Muy bien. Por cierto —dejó la gamuza en el estuche, así como muy pulcro, y Aomine supo que estaba a punto de lanzarle una pregunta incómoda—, me ha llegado información de que te han visto con Kise-san en Fukuoka. ¿Es cierto?

  
Mierda. Que los viesen quizás no tenía nada de malo en sí mismo, pero poca gracia le haría a Aomine que empezasen a salir cuchicheos de que si estaban liados o no. Tampoco iban por la calle de la manita y emanando un aura repleta de corazoncitos; iban más bien como dos colegas que viajaban juntos, en plan amistad, en plan bien. Y que nadie le dijese que los amigos no viajaban juntos, que Tetsu y él una vez tuvieron un fin de semana inolvidable en un pueblo cerca de Sendai.

  
Inolvidable porque estuvo lloviendo y se tuvieron que quedar en el hostal jugando al ping pong. Menudo manta era este Tetsu, hay que ver.

  
Ah, coño, que el mánager estaba a la espera de una respuesta. Kise, Fukuoka. Vale.

  
—Sí, ¿por? —dijo Aomine haciéndose el indiferente. Ante todo, calma.

—¿Kise-san te ha comentado —entrecerró los ojos— _algo_?

—¿Qué es —Aomine también entrecerró los ojos y adoptó una voz rasgada— _algo_?

—De su futuro con los Hitachi MoonRockers. Corren rumores de que sus días en ese equipo están contados.

  
Aomine hizo un escáner de todo lo que le había comentado Kise en los últimos días. Joder, vale que no escuchaba todo _todo_ lo que le contaba porque de lo contrario su cerebro había implosionado de forma drástica años ha, pero de ahí a obviar algo tan importante había un trecho.

  
—Espera, ¡¿qué?! ¿Para qué querrían esos librarse de su mejor jugador?

—No es que se quieran librar de él, sino que otro equipo le ha echado el ojo y estaría dispuesto a pagar por él una cantidad más que generosa.

—¿Quién? —Alzó una ceja.

  
El nombre que pronunció el mánager a continuación era tan extraño e imposible que lo único que pudo hacer Aomine, hombre simple donde los hubiese, fue mirarle con cara de circunstancias.

  
—Es un equipo francés —explicó el mánager como si hubiese algún tipo de obligación universal de entender palabrejas extranjeras a la primera de cambio.

  
Bah, menuda tontería. Era obvio que si Kise tuviese planes de irse a Francia, le habría comentado algo al respecto a Aomine, ¿o no?

  
—A ver, dijo que estaba aprendiendo francés. Alguien en la academia lo habrá visto y se habrá pensado, qué sé yo, que Kise se va para Francia o algo así. Pero no, joder, algo me habría dicho.

—Pareces muy seguro.

—¡Y tanto! —Aomine apartó la mirada—. Kise y yo somos como uña y carne, ¿vale? No hay secretos entre nosotros.

  
El mánager poca culpa tenía de que le llegase esa mierda de información y hasta era lógico que quisiese confirmar la salida de uno de los pesos pesado del básket japonés. Aun así, Aomine se puso de mala hostia por tener que soportar tanta gilipollez junta. Ya no tanto por los rumores infundados como por esa vocecilla que había en su interior, suave pero acechante, sugiriéndole que todo lo que estaba escuchando podía esconder algo de verdad.

 

* * *

La idea de ir a junto de Kise y preguntarle por lo de Francia era fuerte y _sensata_ ; como era obvio que no era cierto, los dos se echarían unas risas y Kise diría alguna estupidez con un acento francés de pena. Ahí acabaría la cosa.

 

Claro.

 

Como era tan obvio que no era cierto, mejor aún sería no molestar a Kise con habladurías sin fundamento. Sí.

  
—Ey, Aomine. —El imbécil de Takenaka siempre hacía un ruido de la hostia con el desodorante. Que cambiase de marca YA—. ¿Qué hay de cierto en eso de que Kise se nos marcha para Francia?

—¿Kise se va a Francia? —Iijima, como siempre, colándose en conversaciones ajenas—. Macho, eso me daría la vida. Mira que admiro al tipo, pero es que es un hueso duro de roer. ¡De la que nos libraríamos!

  
Demasiadas memeces en muy poco tiempo. Ni la paciencia ni el cerebro de Aomine daban para tanto.

  
—¡Kise no se va a ningún puto sitio! —gritó— Y tú, pedazo mamón, antes de desear que un rival fuerte se marche, ¡entrena más y ten un poco de orgullo, joder! Puta gente, macho. Lo que hay que oír.

  
Así era Aomine Daiki: un compañero ejemplar y un adulto perfectamente capaz de afrontar la realidad.

 

* * *

Un par de días después quedó con Kise y todo fue de maravilla, como siempre. Aomine estuvo especialmente cariñoso con él, hasta tal punto que solo se metió con él un par de  veces y le soltó alguna cursilería teñida de guarrada. La risa de Kise no era la de alguien que se fuese a marchar a otro continente sin avisar a su novio. Para nada.

  
—¡Aominecchi, que me haces cosquillas!

Kise estaba preparando la cena (véase: metiendo comida precocinada en el microondas) y Aomine le abrazaba por detrás, acariciándole la nuca con la nariz. Quizás fuese su respiración en sí lo que le hiciese cosquillas, a saber.

  
—Esa es la intención —respondió Aomine con una sonrisa autosuficiente.

  
Aomine le dejó un beso con pedorreta en la mandíbula y a Kise poco le faltaba para perder el equilibrio de tanto reírse. Como para romper la magia del momento, el microondas se puso a armar un escándalo tremendo (y todo para avisar de que la comida de mierda estaba lista, ojo) y ni con esas Aomine soltó a Kise.

  
—Mira que eres pulpo, Aominecchi. —Kise le dio un manotazo en la cara, aún muerto de la risa—. Anda, anda, que la comida ya está lista.

  
Kise sacó la comida del microondas y, como antelándose a los movimientos furtivos de Aomine, se agachó un poco para que no pudiese coger las bolas de pollo. Sí que lo conocía bien, sí. Hasta era imposible no sentir un poco de orgullo.

  
La mesa que tenía Aomine en el salón-comedor de poco servía; siempre acababan cenando de cualquier manera en el sofá.

  
—Menos mal que no están aquí Satsuki o Kagami para echarnos la bronca —Aomine abrió la boca a la espera de que Kise le metiese una bola de pollo. Nada.

 

Se las estaba comiendo todas Kise.

 

—Pobre Kagamicchi, la de veces que por poco nos echa de su casa —Kise casi se atragantó con el pollo.

—Eso le pasa por ser tan… _tan_ —explicó Aomine con la elocuencia propia de un literato—. A ver cómo le va en Italia, que dicen que los italianos son unos cerdos. ¿O esos eran los españoles? En fin, como sea: son todos iguales.

—También dicen que los japoneses son limpios y mírate. —Kise pasó la pierna por encima de la rodilla de Aomine. Una pose rara para un chico más raro aún—. Creo que si Kagamicchi ha podido contigo, podrá con cualquier italiano que se le cruce.

—No ha podido conmigo, por eso se ha ido.

  
En vez de aplaudir la gran verdad que acababa de escuchar, Kise volvió a atragantarse, esta vez con las verduras blandurrias, y por poco le salió todo por la nariz. Aomine se consideraba a sí mismo una persona con un sentido del humor aceptable dentro de la escala Akashi-Nijimura (Akashi era lo más bajo, tanto en altura como en gracia, y Nijimura lo más de lo más por ser el Jim Carrey japonés), pero a lo que acababa de decir seguía sin verle la gracia.

  
—Yo sí que no puedo contigo y aquí estoy —dijo Kise con aire dramático.

—Tiene gracia —Aomine pilló lo que quedaba de tamagoyaki—, porque el otro día me dijeron por ahí que te ibas a Francia.

  
Aomine lo dijo con una sonrisa tenue, a la espera de un “¡pero qué cosas tiene la gente, Aominecchi!” que estaba tardando demasiado en llegar. Estaba convencido de que escucharía algo así, ¡claro! Quizás Kise estuviese con la boca llena, de ahí la falta de respuesta.

 

Kise estaba completamente pálido.

 

No tenía por qué estar así. Era un rumor sin fundamento, a fin de cuentas. Era impensable que Kise, ese mismo que iba por ahí poniendo los cuernos a diestro y siniestro y decía que no tenía que dar explicaciones de nada a nadie —ese mismo que trataba como reyes a sus amigos y como juguetes rotos a su pareja—, tuviese pensado irse sin decir nada.

  
Quizás Aomine había pecado de inocente. Se había pensado que él iba a ser especial, que a él no le iba a hacer daño porque lo quería _de verdad_.

 

—¿Aominecchi…? ¿Por qué pones esa cara…?

 

Kise pronunciaba cada palabra como si fuese la última, en un murmullo tembloroso a juego con el pánico que se desataba en todo su cuerpo.

 

—No, ¿por qué pones _tú_ esa cara? —Aomine no sabía qué cara era esa a la que hacía referencia Kise; lo que sí notaba, muy a su pesar, era el temblor incesante de su ceño. 

 

Kise suspiró, dejando los palillos sobre la comida, y se hizo un masaje leve en la sien.

  
—¿Quién te ha dicho eso? —preguntó Kise con tono serio.

—¿Qué más da quién me lo haya dicho, joder? —Apretó los puños—. ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho tú?

  
Ahí Kise podría haber dicho cualquier cosa. Podría haberle dado las explicaciones que se merecía. Podría haberse inventado una excusa tonta. Podría enfadarse con Aomine por haber dudado de él sin fundamento. Podría, pero no lo hizo. Solo murmuró la peor palabra de todas:

 

—Perdóname.

 

La voz de Kise sonaba tan prudente, como si tuviese miedo, que Aomine pensó que quizás eso de calmarse no sería tan mala idea. Claro que una cosa era _pensarlo_ y otra _hacerlo_ ; algo le decía que ni su corazón ni su pierna derecha, que se movía sola con un frenesí alarmante, estaban por la labor de cooperar con él.

 

Inspiró.

 

Expiró.

 

Quedó vacío.

 

No había nada que perdonar.

Era una sensación que, en vez de traerle paz, lo dejó como un terreno desolado. Yermo. Sin vida. Se apoltronó más en el sofá y la bandeja con comida acabó colisionando contra el suelo. Ya lo recogería después.

 

—Se te ha caído la comida —dijo Kise. Al ver que Aomine no le respondía, se levantó del sofá—. Ya lo limpio yo, anda.

  
Podía parecer que Aomine lo estaba siguiendo con la mirada, atento a cada uno de sus movimientos, pero esa era una impresión falsa y alejada de lo poco que registraban sus sentidos. Se había bloqueado. Kise le hablaba desde la cocina y era imposible reunir la concentración suficiente como para _escucharle_ ; solo oía unos ruidos que le recordaban vagamente a la voz de Kise, sin saber qué idioma era. ¿Japonés? ¿Francés? ¿Algo inventado?

 

Qué cansancio, macho.

 

—Daiki, dime algo —Kise volvía a estar en la sala, justo delante de él. Ya no había nada en el suelo—. No me ignores.

  
A saber qué vio Kise en ese momento en la cara de Aomine para enfadarse. Quizás estuviese sonriendo.

  
—No me ignores —repitió Kise con tono firme—. Enfádate si quieres, Daiki, ¡pero no me ignores!

  
Los ojos fríos de Aomine se clavaron en los de Kise, que solían ser vivaces, traviesos y rebosantes de determinación. Siempre seguro de sí mismo, siempre a un ritmo agotador, siempre Kise Ryouta.

  
Aomine sintió que la lengua le pesaba y que tenía que librarse de tanto veneno. Estaba cansado, triste y solo quería dormir durante lo que quedase de día.

  
—Kise, ¿quieres que te diga algo? —Aomine soltó un intento de risa lacónica que ni a duras penas llegó a suspiro—. Qué solo te vas a quedar.

  
La boca de Kise se entreabrió y si algo se quiso escapar de ahí, no lo logró. Tenía cara de que le acababan de dar una hostia en toda la cara a mano abierta.

  
Quizás las palabras de Aomine le afectaron mil veces más que cualquier bofetón bien dado.

  
—¿Pues sabes qué te digo yo a ti, _Aominecchi_? Que mejor solo que mal acompañado —Kise puso la sonrisa más falsa y ponzoñosa que había visto Aomine en mucho tiempo—. Tenías razón: aquí no se me valora. Empezando por ti.

  
El portazo que dio Kise retumbó en todo el edificio.

 

* * *

Aomine había alertado a Kise de la soledad que se iba a tener que tragar como siguiese siendo _así_ , ¿pero y Aomine qué? Estaba hecho una mierda y no sabía ni qué hacer. Todos sus amigos también lo eran de Kise, y a ver quién era el guapo que se ponía a escuchar cómo rajaban por ahí de un colega. Aomine no lo permitiría, desde luego. Además, era obvio que la mayoría de sus amigos comunes prefería a Kise antes que a él, y con razón; uno era alegre, divertido y siempre tenía detalles agradables con todo el mundo (salvo con su pareja, quiso añadir Aomine a mayores, y con la gente que le daba igual) y el otro era un ogro gruñón y amargado.

Satsuki ya llevaba años soportando las mierdas de Aomine como para aumentar ahora la dosis de golpe y porrazo. La pobre se merecía descansar y seguir pensando, aunque engañada, que Aomine estaba bien. Tetsu y Kagami igual.

Aomine se mordió el labio. Cuando tenía problemas de este tipo, solía acudir —ojo a la mierda de ironía— a Kise. No le daba ni los mejores consejos ni sabía siempre ponerse en su piel, pero escuchaba y le ayudaba a evadirse de sus problemas mejor que nadie. Puto Kise, qué gran amigo y qué asco de novio.

  
La culpa era de Aomine por permitir que su amistad se fuese al traste. Le gustaría dar un salto bien alto, más allá de la estratosfera, y viajar por el tiempo. Ir a cuando Kise le besó por primera vez y detenerle ahí mismo, advertirle de que era un error garrafal que pondría en jaque —mate— toda su relación. Decirle que a partir de ahí sería todo cuesta abajo.

¡Puto Kise! Y puto Aomine por haber sido tan imbécil como para seguir la trayectoria sentimental de Kise, que era un error tras otro, y no pensar que él correría la misma suerte. Ni el amor lo podía todo ni las personas cambiaban de un día para otro.

  
Podría encender la tele y ponerse a ver un partido de béisbol bajo la falsa esperanza de que se iba a enterar de algo; sin embargo, esa uva pasa que tenía por cerebro prefirió volver una vez al pasado. A cuando admitieron a Kise en su primer equipo de la liga profesional y Aomine, siendo el primero en enterarse (¡ja!), le dio el abrazo de su vida y se lo comió a besos. Compartir esa alegría con Kise, tenerlo muerto de la risa en brazos, pensar que merecía todo eso y más.  
  
De eso ya no quedaba nada. Se veía que Kise ya ni confiaba en él como para contarle que se iba a otro puto continente y Aomine estaba demasiado agotado como para seguirle el juego.

  
Ya ni siquiera estaba enfadado. Solo quería dormir, olvidarse de Kise durante un rato (a ver _cómo_ ) y jugar al baloncesto sin que nadie le molestase. Necesitaba acabar de desinflarse; quedar sin aire… sin aire… hasta quedarse en nada.

 

Parecía una buena idea.

 

* * *

Disculparse con Takenaka e Iijima, los gilipollas de su equipo que no podían mantenerse con la boca cerrada, fue un poco difícil y Aomine se tuvo que tragar kilos de orgullo para que pudiese quedar sincero. Estar a malas con sus compañeros no le iba a traer nada bueno, no.

  
Fue ahí cuando se imaginó qué pasaría si Aomine y Kise acabasen juntos en la selección nacional (que, siendo sinceros, era lo más probable) y le dio una patada a uno de los banquillos. Suerte que no hubiese nadie para juzgarle o, peor aún, preguntarle qué bicho le había picado.

  
Menuda mierda que el motor de su vida, el baloncesto, fuese el que le trajese tantas alegrías y penurias al mismo tiempo. Fue el baloncesto el que le trajo a Kise, pero también fue él quien se lo iba a llevar bien lejos. Aunque la culpa era del puto Kise por no decir nunca nada. Aomine y él ya habían hablado de la posibilidad de irse a trabajar al extranjero, ¡claro que sí! Ya se había hecho a la idea, si bien de manera superficial, de que Kise y él podrían acabar cada uno en una punta del globo.

  
Y Kise tenía más talento que nadie en ese país. Merecía llegar lejos, lejísimos.

  
Lo que a Aomine le dolía de verdad, más que la distancia, fue la falta de confianza. El dejarle a medio camino y seguir él solito como si los demás no importasen nada.

* * *

Eso de quedar con Satsuki y no soltar prenda sobre lo de Kise iba a ser más insoportable que una patada en los cojones. Ya no tanto porque Aomine necesitase desahogarse como porque Satsuki tenía demasiado pesque como para no enterarse de que su amigo de toda la vida estaba hecho polvo. Tampoco había que ser muy hacha para inferir que el problema, como no podía ser de otra manera, era Kise.

Menuda novedad.

  
—Dai-chan, te veo muy apagado. ¿De veras que estás bien? —Ella le tocó el brazo, preocupada.

—Que sí, pesada. Solo he dormido mal —bufó Aomine con una verdad a medias.

—No, si ya veo… Menudas ojeras…

  
Llevaba días durmiendo poco y mal, que si ya para un adulto normal era una condición asquerosa para ir a trabajar, para un deportista sobrehumano como lo era Aomine era incluso peor. Lo único que le faltaba para terminar de hundirse era rendir menos y que lo sentasen a calentar banquillo.

  
En fin, lo que le hacía falta ahora era desconectar, por eso mismo había quedado con Satsuki y con el peque. Se lo estaban poniendo difícil cuando tenía que darles el regalo de Fukuoka, adonde había ido con —¡sorpresa!— _Kise_. Joder. Esquivar las preguntas era cada vez menos fácil, aunque, eso sí, tuvo suerte de que Satsuki andaba algo espesa y estaba pasando bastante de los detalles del viaje.

  
A esta mujer, la más cotilla entre las cotillas, le pasaba algo si no estaba ya atosigando al bueno de Aomine con preguntas de las jodidas.

  
—A ti te pasa algo —afirmó Aomine.

  
Estaban en el parque con Daiki, que correteaba de aquí para allá sin rumbo, y Aomine no tardó (o sí) en darse cuenta de que la cara de su mejor amiga era un fiel reflejo de su propia mueca de perro.

  
—¿A mí? —Satsuki intentó hacerse la sueca, pero no coló. A veces subestimaba la perspicacia de Aomine, y mira que lo conocía desde la tira de tiempo—. Creo que yo últimamente también estoy algo cansada.

—¿ _Tú_? —Aomine se sentó en un banquillo con la energía de mil teléfonos sin batería.

  
Satsuki hizo lo mismo que él. Eso ya era alarmante.

  
—Me siento una inútil —confesó con un largo suspiro—. Quiero, no, _necesito_ volver a trabajar y sentir que estoy haciendo _algo_. Entonces me siento muy mala madre por pensar así.

  
Aomine la miró sin saber muy bien qué decir. Satsuki era esa persona que siempre sabía qué hacer y cómo actuar, daba igual la situación; ahora, en cambio, parecía que se había quedado perdida en  un planeta alienígena y que no tenía forma de volver a casa.

  
Ya para empeorar las cosas, puso la típica carita de pena que hacía que Aomine se sintiese como un cretino (aunque, objetivamente, no hubiese hecho nada malo esta vez) y siguió comentando lo vacío que era a su día a día. Echándose mierda a sí misma, comentó que otras chicas estaban _encantadas_ de estar en la misma situación que ella y que no debería protestar. Joder, si Aomine tuvo que cuidar una tarde de Daiki con Tetsu y se murió del asco. 

  
—¡Satsuki, no me jodas! —Aomine gritó antes de darse cuenta y la pobre Satsuki dio un respingo en el banquillo—. ¿Tú, mala madre? ¿Estás de coña? Llevas cuidando de mí desde hace más de quince años y _mírame_. Coño, que quieras volver al curro, sobre todo si es algo que te gusta, no es nada del otro mundo ni te convierte en un bicho. Lo raro en ti sería que estuvieses tan feliz rascándote el coño en casa.

—Dai-chan…

  
Poner mayor cara de indignación era imposible y Aomine no estaba de humor como para volver a desafiar las leyes de la lógica. Que Satsuki era mala madre, ¡menuda guasa! Era ella la que llevaba cuidando de todo el mundo ya desde pequeñita, consolando a Aomine cada vez que se ponía a llorar (era un niño muy melodramático, no como ahora) y poniendo todo su empeño y sabiduría en Teikou y Touou. Aomine estaba seguro de que a Daiki le iba a tirar de un pie que su madre lo dejase en una guardería y que se fuese por ahí a trabajar para ganar dinero que se _podría_ gastar en juguetes.

  
—Acabas de decirme algo muy bonito. Creo —admitió Satsuki con una sonrisa enternecida justo antes de poner una mueca y golpearle en el brazo—. ¡Pero no digas palabrotas, y menos cuando hay tantos niños cerca! ¡Y yo! ¡No me! ¡Rasco nada! ¡En casa! ¡Que no cocine no significa que no tenga cosas que hacer!

  
Esa Satsuki dando buen ejemplo a las nuevas generaciones y dejándole un brazo inútil a Aomine. Qué tía. Pero bueno, esta vez había que dejarla; ella también tenía derecho a desahogarse y soltar toda la mierda que tuviese dentro. Satsuki lo había hecho mil y una veces por Aomine, y otras tantas que lo seguiría haciendo, así que lo mínimo que podía hacer él era estar ahí cuando ella necesitase un brazo al que zurrar sin piedad.

  
—Además, esta no es la cara de un niño que tenga una mala madre —Señaló a Daiki, que se deslizaba por el tobogán con una alegría tan pura que hasta Aomine sintió algo cálido en el pecho.

—Está tan contento porque el tito Dai-chan ha venido a visitarle, ¿verdad, mi vida? —Satsuki sonrió y le dio un par de besos en la mejilla al enano, que era lo más bonito que había en el mundo.

  
Y el niño más guapo de todo el parque, sin ánimo de ofender a los demás infantes y padres fracasados.

  
—¿Qué, campeón? ¿Quieres volver a subir? —Aomine lo cogió en brazos y lo subió a la parte más alta del tobogán. Daiki le saludó como si fuese de verdad más alto que él.

  
No era por mal, pero con esos padres muy alto no iba a ser. A ver, superaría en altura a Tetsu, pero eso tampoco era muy difícil. Que conste que ser canijo tampoco era una desgracia, ojo: Akashi, por ejemplo, era un hombre de éxito pese a ser más bajito que la mayoría de sus amigos. Sus limitaciones le ayudaron a seguir adelante.

  
—¡Dai-chan, deja de contarle cosas raras!

—Solo estoy intentando inspirarle, no me seas pesada —Aomine volvió a subir a Daiki a la cima del tobogán y se quedó apollardado. Se notaba que era hijo de Take-chan.

  
Con todo el agotamiento que llevaba Satsuki encima, Aomine volvió a recordar la medicina perfecta que todo lo curaba: un abrazo. Así que sin mediar palabra, arropó a su amiga en sus brazos. Ella aceptó de inmediato, enterrando su cabecita en su pecho.

  
Satsuki murmulló algo y Aomine, dulce y delicado ante todo, le contestó con el típico “¿EH?” que gritaban los viejos duros de oído.

  
—¡Te estaba diciendo que has madurado mucho! Dios, Dai-chan. —Satsuki soltó una risita, se despegó de Daiki y lo miró a los ojos con un orgullo genuino—. Poco a poco, pero a ritmo constante. Espero que Daiki-kun siga tu ejemplo, pero siendo menos cochino y más obediente.

  
Daiki bajó por el tobogán, riéndose de a saber qué chorrada, y fue directito a la pierna de Aomine, a la que se agarró cual stripper a una barra americana.

  
Mejor no decir eso último en alto si no quería que Satsuki le diese una hostia. Ya le valió cuando vio al niño por primera vez y soltó su ya célebre: “no me puedo creer que algo tan grande haya salido de tu chocho”.

  
—Ahora que estás de mejor humor, ¿vas a decirme qué te pasa? —Satsuki aprovechó que los Daikis estaban fraternizando para darle una puñalada trapera. Pequeñita, pero matona.

—Nada.

  
Eso sonó muy estúpido cuando Daiki, ahora a caballito, estaba dando palmadas en la cara de Aomine y moldeando sus mejillas como si fuesen arcilla.

  
—Dai-chan…

  
Bombardear a Satsuki con sus peleas con Kise no le iba a hacer ningún bien. Ahora mismo no necesitaba desahogarse ni ir por ahí criticando a su futuro ex, sino tomarse las cosas con calma y aceptar con cierta resignación que Kise y él no estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Esas cosas pasaban y no se podían evitar. Mejor no molestar a Satsuki, que ya suficiente tenía con lo suyo, y pasar página cuanto antes.

Aomine podría decirse eso mismo mil y una veces, pero al final acababa retrocediendo y viendo que en esa página metafórica solo se leía cómo había sido tan rastrero como para decirle a Kise que se iba a quedar solo. Avanzaba un par de líneas y sabía que Kise estaría en su casa dándole patadas a todo y llorando de la rabia. Quería consolarlo y pedirle perdón, pero también gritarle hasta quedarse afónico y que le diese una puta explicación de una vez.  
  
Quería saber qué cojones se le pasaba por la cabeza. Entenderlo, nada más. Kise podía ser impulsivo, vale, pero las cosas las hacía con un motivo.  Y ese motivo podía ser _Aomine_. ¿Qué había hecho mal?

  
—Has discutido con Ki-chan, ¿verdad?

—¡Kiki! —repitió Daiki con un aplauso. Se veía que hacía eso cada vez que veía a Kise en la tele.

  
Aomine solo bufó y, _qué cosas_ , a Satsuki eso le sirvió como afirmación.

  
—¿Qué pasó esta vez?

—Nada, da igual.

  
Daiki siguió jugando con la cara de su tito Aomine y diciendo “¡Kiki!” todo el rato, a modo de disco rayado. Era increíble la fijación de ese niño con un hombre al que había visto como cuatro o cinco veces en su vida.

  
La pesada de Satsuki siguió interrogando a Aomine con preguntas que se veían incapaces de llegar al dentro de la diana. Ella estaba convencidísima de que había pasado algo en Fukuoka, que su “instinto femenino” no la engañaba nunca y que…

 _  
Fukuoka._ Aomine recordó lo rarito que estaba Kise en Fukuoka y solo a ratos, especialmente cuando su familia no estaba presente. Qué hijodeputa el kappa de madera, la de mala suerte que había traído consigo.

  
—¿He acertado? —preguntó Satsuki como si estuviese en un concurso de la tele.

—No has acertado. —Se rascó la nuca—. Creo.

—¿Cómo que “crees”?

  
Haciendo de tripas corazón, Aomine le contó de forma muy resumida e inconexa lo que había sucedido en estos últimos días entre Kise y él. La pobre, al escuchar lo de Francia, se llevó las manos a la frente de una forma hiperdramática que Daiki decidió imitar con éxito.

  
—Pero qué fuerte… —Satsuki abrió los ojos de par en par— ¿Pero…? ¿¿Ki-chan?? Esto sí que no me lo esperaba yo de él.

—¡Coño, pues así estoy yo!

  
Se ganó una patada en la espinilla por decir palabrotas. Joder.

  
—¿Y se va a Francia de verdad?

—Claro —dijo Aomine, pero pronto se vio obligado a rectificar—. Bueno, no sé. Supongo que sí, digo yo.

—¿Cómo que “supones”? —Volvió a cerrar un poco los ojos, con esa cara de desconfianza que ponía cuando Aomine decía una burrada—. Dai-chan, ¿habéis hablado siquiera?

—No hay nada que hablar —Aomine se puso tan mohíno como pudo y estaba en todo su derecho, se pusiese Satsuki como se pusiese.

—¡Claro que hay de qué hablar! ¿¿Por qué los hombres sois _siempre_ así?? —Ya estaban Satsuki y sus generalizaciones incomprensibles—. Daiki-kun, no aprendas nada de Dai-chan. Las cosas se hablan y se aclaran. 

  
Las ganas de decirle a esta tía que hacía nada había puesto a Aomine como ejemplo a seguir fueron grandes, pero se detuvo y cogió prestada un poco de paciencia.

  
Necesitaba demostrar que era un hombre maduro.

  
—¡¡FUE _ÉL_!! —protestó Aomine— ¡Él es el que se larga sin decir nada, no yo!

—¿Y no te has preguntado por qué no te ha dicho nada, tontolaba?

—¡¿Cómo es posible que le estés dando la razón?! —Aomine se estaba encendiendo demasiado en un parque lleno de niños pequeños y asustadizos.

  
Daiki ya estaba poniendo mala cara y esto de tener que aguantarse para que el nene no se echase a llorar era duro. Bendito niño, que si quería soltar unas lágrimas nadie le iba a juzgar por ello. Eso de crecer era una mierda.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Hablar las cosas con Satsuki le hizo sentirse un poco mejor, vale, pero no necesitaba que le diesen un empujoncito hacia “el buen camino”, fuese eso lo que fuese, cuando aún no estaba preparado.

   
—Pues mira, si no lo quieres llamar tú, lo haré yo —Satsuki frunció el ceño y sacó su móvil del bolso a una velocidad únicamente superada por la luz.

  
Dicha luz no era Aomine, por cierto.

  
—¡Ni se te ocurra! ¡SATSUKI!

Aomine solo pudo echarse las manos a la cabeza mientras Satsuki le arruinaba la vida.

O no. Porque Kise no respondía al teléfono.

—Mm. Está apagado o fuera de cobertura.

—Como su cerebro —respondió Aomine a una velocidad que ni la luz superaría. ¡Toma ya!

Eso fue lo primero que dijo Aomine, sí. La ira podía haberse ido de paseo, pero el resentimiento seguía ahí y era fuerte, carcomiendo su corazón poco a poco y envenenando los reductos de cerebro que algunos afirmaban que tenía. Entonces, en algún lugar de Aomine, surgió una vocecilla discordante preguntándose si Kise estaría _bien_.

¿A quién coño le importaba si Kise estaba bien? ¡Todo era culpa suya! Y a lo mejor él mismo lo sabía y por eso ni tenía el teléfono encendido; andaba demasiado decaído como para enfrentarse al mundo real. Joder. Kise tenía la puñetera manía de encerrarse en su (reducida) mente y echarse mierda encima por cosas que habían sucedido allá en la época de la polca.

—Estás preocupado por Ki-chan. —Satsuki se lo pasaba bien con tanta risita y tanta tontería. Solo le faltaba ponerse a canturrear “Ki-chan y Dai-chan sentados en un árbol be-sán-do-se”.

Negárselo iba a ser inútil.

* * *

 

Aunque no estuviese preocupado por Kise, vio conveniente echar un vistazo a su Twatter en busca de alguna alusión así como muy sutil a su estado de ánimo.

Nada.

Kise, el viciado por excelencia a las redes sociales, llevaba semana y media sin pasarse por Twatter o Instaglam. Aomine se mordió el labio, pensativo. Quizás Tetsu supiese algo de él, que por algo era su “guía espiritual en la adversidad” (aunque, tal y como aseguraba Tetsu, Kise casi nunca ponía en práctica ninguno de sus consejos).

Claro que si le preguntaba eso a Tetsu, tendría que ponerse a hablar de más y más cosas que no le apetecían. Qué agotamiento. Lo mejor sería enviarle un mensaje a Kise preguntándole si seguía con vida y un emoji enfadado para no dar la impresión equivocada.

Ni de eso fue capaz.

Los dedos se le bloqueaban cada vez que quería escribirle algo. ¡Y luego Satsuki pretendiendo que _hablasen_ por teléfono! Esa tía estaba majara.

El que recibió un mensaje ahora fue Aomine, pero no era de Kise, de modo que su interés cayó en picado. Solo era el pesado de su mánager recordándole lo del partido benéfico ese de los huevos. A ver cuándo empezaba la temporada y podía jugar partidos importantes en vez de comentar tonterías que solo escucharían cuatro pelagatos.

Solo quería evadirse un rato y charlar de baloncesto, cosa que hacía con _Kise_. Esto de que el novio y uno de los mejores amigos fuesen la misma persona tenía sus inconvenientes y era ahora cuando Aomine se daba cuenta. Se recostó en el sofá y tras unos minutos casi eternos haciendo zapping, llegó a un programa que hablaba de deportistas japoneses triunfando en el extranjero.

—Me cago en la puta, qué oportunos —masculló Aomine entre dientes en la soledad de su salón lleno de mierda.

Iba a cambiar de canal y arrojar el mando a distancia por la ventana cuando un salto muy familiar se convirtió en el protagonista de la pantalla. Taiga, dorsal 8, Milano. A los comentaristas parecía entusiasmarles mucho una entrevista en la que salía Kagami en una tele italiana, hablando en algo que sonaba parecido al italiano y más incómodo que una silla con pinchos.

Hizo una foto y se la pasó. A lo mejor no le vendría mal eso de recordar que había vida más allá de Kise; un planeta en el que siempre se sintió cómodo, hierba, flores, animales acuáticos y tantas otras mierdas en las que nunca se había fijado pero que tenían su importancia dentro del orden del cosmos.

Llevaba demasiado tiempo sin dormir bien y le estaba afectando.

Así que insultar a Kagami y hablar de gilipolleces con él fue como quitarse unos calcetines empapados: desagradable a la par que reconfortante. Era fácil, estando Kagami en Europa, que la imaginación de Aomine viajase al futuro y se viese a sí mismo en esta situación con Kise. Se mordió el labio.

 _Basta_. Tenía que hablar con Kagami de algo extraordinariamente importante y no era plan de fijarse en tonterías.

  
—Macho, qué mala cara me tienes —dijo Kagami nada más iniciar la videollamada.

—Me echo una siesta y se me pasa. Lo tuyo es permanente, caraculo.

—¿¿Quién es un caraculo aquí?? ¡Caraculo tú!

Conversaciones civilizadas, claro que sí. Continuaron con su educada disputa hasta que Aomine, que no tenía el ánimo como para añadir más mierda negativa por ahí, le preguntó un poco por su día a día en Italia. Le gustaba aprender recetas italianas, vale, muy bien, pero eso no era algo que a Aomine o a alguien mínimamente normal le pudiera interesar.

  
—Mm. Oye, ¿y qué pasa con tu apellido? Veo que en los programas y tal te llaman Taiga. ¿Les sale una úlcera por llamarte Kagami o qué? ¿Tan difícil es de pronunciar?

  
Kagami se quedó tan helado que Aomine pensó que había un problema de conexión.

  
—¿Kagami…? Ey.

—Es que “Kagami” suena mucho a una palabra italiana —explicó con la mirada esquiva.

—¿Mm? —Aomine levantó una ceja, dando por hecho que significaría “maceta” o algo por el estilo— ¿Cuál?

—“Cágame”.

  
Qué apropiado.

—¡Aomine, cabrón! ¡Que dejes de reírte, cojones!

  
Por mucho que Kagami quisiese hacerle ver que se estaba comportando como un crío, contra la risa floja pocas veces se podía ganar y Aomine no era tan estúpido como para iniciar una batalla que ya tenía perdida de antemano. Así que siguió riéndose tanto como pudo, roto de la risa y con una mano en el estómago y la otra delante de los ojos; cuantas más lágrimas le empañaban la vista, más clara veía la imagen de Kise a su lado, a carcajadas con él —anda que el muy maldito no se descojonaba con cualquier tontería— y de golpe y porrazo toda la situación dejó de tener gracia.

* * *

Tocarse por las noches pensando en Kise era patético, pero inevitable; masturbarse el alma con vídeos de las mejores jugadas de Kise Ryouta ya sí que era caer bajo en pleno terremoto.

Qué débil era. Menudo drama estaba montando y todo por haber discutido con el memo de su novio. Si alguien hubiese instalado una cámara de vigilancia en su piso, fijo que se creería que Aomine se acababa de quedar viudo, en paro y al cuidado de tres niños pequeños.

En la música encontró el refugio. Los Páncreas Rabiosos tenían canciones para todo, incluyendo temas tan poco recurrentes —ja— como lo era una ruptura (que en el caso de Aomine aún no se había producido, pero tiempo al tiempo). Aunque escuchar las penurias del cantante con su exnovia no le hizo sentir mucho mejor, sí que llegó a olvidarse un momento de quién era, dónde estaba y quién le había regalado ese póster firmado de Los Páncreas Rabiosos que tenía colgado en la pared de su cuarto.

* * *

 

Los días transcurrieron —si bien o mal que lo decidiese un juez— y Aomine lo máximo que consiguió fue pasarse el puto juego que se había comprado siglos ha y que tenía el jefe final más chungo jamás ideado. Fue todo un hito. Más allá de eso, no hizo nada destacable. Bueno, sí, consiguió hablar de cierto tema con Cágame Tigre, que básicamente se rio de él en su cara, y desatascó el váter de la vecina de arriba.

  
Hoy le tocaba comentar un partido aburrido, que no era mucho mejor que ir por ahí desatascando WCs. Su mánager le había contado los pormenores y Aomine, fiel a su filosofía, se hizo el sordo la mayor parte del tiempo. Dónde retransmitiesen la mierda esa le daba igual; él solo tenía que hablar de baloncesto y envidiar en silencio a los que estaban en la cancha.

Como a Kise, por ejemplo. Si Aomine había puesto en orden o no sus sentimientos no estaba del todo claro, pero vio necesario enviarle a Kise un mensaje más que escueto deseándole buena suerte con el partido (cosa que no iba a necesitar; era el puto amo). Quizás ese fuese el primer paso para desenterrar el hacha de guerra.

En fin, a lo mejor coincidía con él y todo, que por algo iban a estar en el mismo recinto.

Con una sonrisa más que ensayada, Aomine saludó a los comentaristas profesionales, que no pararon de elogiarle por su brillante carrera deportiva y por los Crunchy Spark de los huevos, y le dieron un par de trucos inútiles que ni se dignó a escuchar porque, ¿para qué? Solo quería ver a Kise y hablar con él, nada más. Claro que ir a buscarlo ahora, justo antes de un partido, era tan estúpido y cruel que ni al memo de Cágame se le ocurriría ponerlo en práctica.

—Pero no estés tenso, chaval. Sé tú mismo —le dijo uno de los pesados con muy buenas intenciones y poca idea.

En fin, le siguieron dando instrucciones, recordándole quién estaba en cada equipo y contando con todo lujo de detalles el funcionamiento del equipo de sonido.

—Quién sabe, a lo mejor cuando te retires, puedes dedicarte a esto —bromeó Pesado 1, Hisashi. Era un periodista deportivo que debió de haber estudiado en la peor universidad de todo el país.

—Fijo.

Que esperase sentado.

* * *

El partido era tan malo como cabría esperar: los jugadores de ambos equipos habían tenido un margen mínimo para entrenar, así que había una falta de entendimiento entre compañeros abismal. También había algún que otro jugador ya retirado y dos futbolistas que estaban ahí casi por hacer el chiste. En serio, menuda pérdida de tiempo. Al menos los jugadores decentes parecían estárselo pasando bien, sobre todo los del equipo Rojo, que buscaban detener a esa fuerza imparable que era Kise Ryouta.

  
Kise iba en el equipo Azul, y Aomine no pudo evitar recordar a aquel niño leal e impaciente que vestía con orgullo las camisetas de Teikou y Kaijou.

  
—¿Y cómo ve Aomine-san a Kise-san? —preguntó la otra comentarista, Ichinose, una tipa que al menos tenía la decencia de hablar de baloncesto.

—Es el rendimiento que cabe esperarse de Kise, la verdad. —Aomine recordó eso de rellenar las partes más aburridas con anécdotas o comentarios inocuos—. Es un jugador que se adapta muy rápido al entorno; se nota que está cómodo y que entiende su papel en el equipo. Destacaría la presión que está metiendo a los Rojos, en concreto a Fubuki. Se lo está poniendo difícil, ¿eh?

  
Aomine sonrió con el pecho bien hinchado. Se suponía que él no podía posicionarse a favor o en contra de ningún equipo o jugador en concreto, pero difícil se lo estaba poniendo Kise con tanta jugada prodigiosa. Joder, no había color: era el mejor jugador de la cancha hasta cuando no tenía el balón en las manos.

  
—Por lo que tengo entendido, Kise-san empezó a jugar al baloncesto gracias a ti, Aomine-san —dijo Hisashi con un tonito que a Aomine no le acabó de gustar.

—Sí. —Aomine siguió con la vista fija en el partido, como tenía que ser—. Estábamos en la misma secundaria, aunque en clases distintas. Yo ya estaba en el club de básket, pero él saltaba de club a club cada semana y se estaba creando una fama muy rara. Un día, entrenando, el balón salió escopetado del gimnasio y me tocó ir a por él. Justo ahí vi a Kise paseándose con la cara larga e hice lo que cualquiera: tirarle el balón a la cabeza. Fingí que fue un accidente. En fin, Kise me vio entrenando y empezó a interesarse por el básket. El resto es historia.

  
Ichinose estaba intentando contener la risa ante una historia que en verdad no era tan graciosa. Ya le habían sugerido que soltase anécdotas simpáticas para mantener atentos a los telespectadores durante la minipausa entre el primer cuarto y el segundo, sobre todo a aquellos que no paraban de hacer zapping o que se quedaban para ver a ese rubito buenorro que parecía —y era— modelo.

  
El pesado de Hisashi hizo un gesto con la mano para que Aomine siguiese hablando.

  
—Kise en dos semanas ya consiguió llegar al primer equipo, y eso en Teikou, nuestro instituto, era casi imposible. En cosa de un año ya estaba al mismo nivel que los demás Milagros, que llevábamos desde pequeños jugando al básket. —Aomine no quería ponerse ñoño, ¡no!—. El muy pesado venía todos los días venía a pedirme que jugase un uno contra uno con él y… bueno, Kise me recordaba sin querer que tenía que ponerme las pilas. 

—Ayuda mutua, en cierto modo —Ichinose sonrió enternecida.

—Pues sí. Yo me hacía más fuerte por él y viceversa. —Aomine echó un vistazo a los banquillos y, pese a no ver a Kise, sabía que ahora estaba concentradísimo y con una botella de agua mineral en la mano izquierda—. Kise es el tipo de jugador que inspira a todos los demás.

  
El segundo cuarto dio comienzo y, por algún motivo que Aomine no llegó a comprender, Kise pasó a la ofensa y relegó la defensa a un tipo bastante mediocre. Tácticamente era una decisión nefasta —Aomine se lo calló por mera educación, pero telita— que venía, sin embargo, con su parte positiva: iba a ver a Kise metiendo mates bien guapos. Quizás el entrenador o quien fuese, consciente de que el espectáculo era lo que primaba, decidió añadir algo de emoción al partido.

  
—Hablando de Kise —Hisashi se colocó bien la corbata y sonrió de oreja a oreja—, ¿has escuchado los rumores de su fichaje por un equipo francés? ¿Qué opinas?

  
¡Será hijoputa el tío! A Aomine ya le estaba empezando a tocar los huevos que casi todas sus intervenciones fuesen para hablar de tonterías y no de baloncesto, pero esto ya era drenar lo poco de paciencia que quedaba en él.  
  
—El único que puede hablar del tema es Kise —sentenció con firmeza.

—La ida de Kise-san dejaría un gran hueco en los MoonRockers —la otra comentarista, Ichinose, soltó una especie de “mmm” y siguió hablando de lo que sucedía en la cancha.

  
Y el otro erre que erre.

  
—¿Crees que Kise Ryouta está preparado para un reto tal como la liga europea?

—¿Que si está preparado? —Aomine por poco resopló. Paciencia, paciencia. Apretó los puños— Kise Ryouta es de los mejores deportistas que ha dado este país en años. Si él no está listo, no lo está nadie. Y mire, Hisashi-san, si alguien merece triunfar aquí, en el extranjero o en otro planeta, ese es Kise.  
  
Ichinose y Hisashi se le quedaron mirando sin saber qué decir. Ni que Aomine hubiese dicho una salvajada: simplemente había explicado lo que todos los que en su día fueron compañeros de Kise sabían, y era que se lo trabajaba más que nadie. En Teikou no era tan cantoso, pero en Kaijou el muy gilí se lesionó en varias ocasiones por trabajar de más y no permitirse ni un día de descanso.  
  
—Impactantes declaraciones de Aomine Daiki-san —Ichinose soltó una risita (¿todo lo que decía Aomine era para troncharse o qué?) y prosiguió comentando la ofensiva del equipo Rojo, que parecía haberse orientado y llegado a la conclusión de que había que ir a ganar.

En fin, iba a poder hablar otra vez de baloncesto.

* * *

La pausa de diez minutos llegó y con ella los anuncios publicitarios, de modo que Aomine pudo estirar un poco las piernas, ir a echar un pis y ojear el móvil. Una de estas acciones tan simples le salió peor de lo esperado, y no fue mear: tenía, sin exagerar, un trillón de mensajes nuevos.

Algunos de los cuales eran francamente alarmantes:

 

 _“???????? ¿¿AOMINE-SAN??”_ (el mánager)

 _“POR QUÉ ERES ASÍ”_ (Satsuki)

 _“Por favor, no le pidas matrimonio a Kise-kun de esta manera”_ (Tetsu)

 _“Mine-chin, hablas mucho”_ (Murasakibara)

 _“¡No hagas caso a Twatter! Yo creo que has hablado muy bien”_ (Ryou)

  
Pero bueno, estos estaban pintando la situación como si Aomine hubiese proclamado a los cuatro vientos su amor por Kise Ryouta. ¿Y de qué leches estaba hablando Ryou? Ya más por curiosidad que otra cosa, entró en la red social del demonio y por poco escupió lava al comprobar que él, discreto y sencillo, era Trending Topic, que era la forma pija de decir que en Japón todo quisqui estaba hablando de él.

  
—¡¿Qué cojones?! —gritó Aomine al ver los comentarios que vertían miles de desconocidos en la red social.

  
Había un poco de todo: algunos comentaban lo dulce y “blandito” que era Aomine pese a su aspecto de quebrantahuesos (¿por qué de _quebrantahuesos_?), otros se centraban en el respeto que profesaba hacia Kise y otros, los más desagradables, fantaseaban con una supuesta relación entre Kise y él. Que sí, que estaban en una relación porque técnicamente no habían roto. El colmo de los colmos fueron algunos usuarios de turbias intenciones colgando fotos de Kise y él en Fukuoka, riéndose juntos por la calle, cosa que solían hacer cuando estaban juntos. Reír. Pasarlo bien. _En fin_.

  
También tenían delito los graciosetes de turno que cogían las declaraciones entrañables de Aomine para convertirlas en una parodia de película mala y romanticona; algunos hasta los habían dibujado a ellos dos en versión manga. Otro tomó el audio original de Aomine y colocó por encima la música de Titanic. El único que se salvaba era un tío que decía que sentía que su caja de cereales le estaba hablando (tenía su chiste, ¿vale?).

  
—Se ve que has causado furor en la red —Ichinose le sonrió, tan dulce y delicada ella. A Aomine le dio un poco de vergüenza que ella pudiese pensar lo mismo que la panda de frikis que pululaban por Twatter.

—Joder, soy un puto meme —masculló Aomine sin entender del todo bien el alcance de sus acciones.

Kise ya no solo le arruinaba en lo emocional, sino que ahora tenía que ir a hundirle también en lo profesional. Iba a tener que morderse la lengua si quería seguir siendo una figura respetable a ojos de los niños de toda la nación.

* * *

Pues eso, el partido había finalizado con la victoria del equipo Azul y unos presentadores bastante conocidos empezaron a hablar de las buenas causas, del espíritu luchador de los deportistas japoneses y de muchas otras cosas que a Aomine Daiki, sinceramente, le tiraban de un pie. Agradeció a los otros comentaristas por su paciencia y por haberle enseñado tantas cosas (meros formalismos) y, tras una charla que de fructuosa tuvo poco, fue más o menos libre.

El mánager le llamó al móvil, pero estaba tan cansado que lo último que necesitaba era escuchar la voz repipi de ese chupatintas. Quería ver a Kise y hablar con él. Claro que querer no era poder: si esperaba a que saliese del vestuario, los cámaras los pillarían in fraganti y alimentarían los rumores que ya se estaban empezando a gestar en torno a su relación.

Pues qué bien.

Aomine se quedó al lado de las máquinas expendedoras de la planta baja, viendo pero no observando a algunos de los jugadores que ya habían salido del vestuario. Ellos tan felices y él tan amargo como el té de lata que se había pillado por error. Si este fuese un mundo ideal, de esos en que el amor siempre se las apañaba para reunir a dos amantes desdichados, ahora Kise aparecería detrás de él con un tímido “hola”.

 —Hola —dijo una voz bastante familiar y que, al menos en esa situación tan concreta, no se alegraba de escuchar.

 Aomine se giró con las esperanzas cayéndose en picado y con el sabor del té borrando los últimos resquicios de buen humor que le quedaban. En serio, un día debería ir a un templo y pedirle a los dioses que impidiesen que Akashi Seijuurou se materializase ante él de repente.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Capitulillo corto y ligero! No como el siguiente :)


End file.
